


Путь

by sunshite



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Aristocracy, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 47,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshite/pseuds/sunshite
Summary: — Ты меня обязательно полюбишь, — в очередной раз прошептал альфа, ближе придвигаясь к омеге.— Ни за что! — вскрикнул он, еле успевая связанными руками ухватиться за седло.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Замок

Мысли о намечающейся войне тяготили Ифаня, он не мог думать ни о чём, пока над его владениями нависала угроза. Во дворце многие даже не подозревали, в каком положении находились. Разгуливая по замку, никто бы не сказал, что страна бедствовала, да и сам король не считал своё королевство бедным.

С детства он боролся за это место. Ему пришлось пролить много крови, а всё из-за того что его глупый старый отец не успел завещать ему престол. Неупокоенные души братьев преследовали его во снах, заставляли мучиться от бессонницы, иногда он слышал их голоса. Из-за этого его лицо никогда не выражало ничего кроме злости. Большая часть дворцовых обитателей боялись его кровожадного взгляда.

Но в тоже время многие омеги были заинтересованы им, любили его грубость и жестокость. Да и внешность король имел довольно привлекательную чистая кожа, прямой нос и широкий подбородок делали его мечтой всех омег, а мускулистое из-за ежедневных тренировок тело служило прекрасным дополнением к лицу.

Король обычно обходил свой дворец после обеда, когда вся прислуга уже успевала прибрать большую часть комнат. Он не отступил от этого обычая и в этот раз, но вместо прогулки по правому крылу — основной части дворца, решил пройтись по левому, где когда-то жила его мать. Тут он бывал редко, а потому прислуга убирала эти комнаты в последнюю очередь.

Ифань никак не ожидал услышать свою любимую детскую песенку из музыкальной комнаты. Мало, кто знал эту мелодию, да и прислуга не умела играть на фортепиано. В детстве мама любила напевать её, даже когда рядом не было нужного инструмента.

Он как будто вновь стал мальчишкой. Ему вдруг захотелось с криком пробежаться по коридорам, сидеть вместе с братьями и сестрами за одним столом и обсуждать совсем детские проблемы, пока родители пытались оградить их от взрослых. Тогда дворец был наполнен смехом, и никто не замечал проблем, потому что их и не было вовсе.

С того момента прошло пятнадцать лет, и никого из его прежнего окружения уже не осталось, конечно, кроме младшего брата. Но жив ли он? Когда в день рождения, принца не оказалось в постели, Ифань поднял на ноги всё королевство, но тот исчез, забрав с собой последнюю светлую частицу короля.

Надежда появилась, он пошёл в ту самую комнату, надеясь увидеть вернувшегося брата, его улыбку, напоминающую о матери, такие же как его тёмные глаза. Но стоило только открыть дверь и мечты сразу испарились, он не увидел перед собой брата.

На небольшом диванчике расположился юноша, Ифань не мог предположить сколько ему было лет, потому что он сидел спиной к нему. Большие окна освещали всю комнату, заставляя тоненькую фигуру светиться. Парень был одет скромно, его застиранная одежда имела спрятанные заплатками дырки. Запах, что витал в воздухе, манил альфу, клубника, которую так любила его мать.

Омега? Король удивился, так редко в их мире можно было встретить омег, тем более с таким ярким запахом. Ифаню захотелось приблизиться к нему, но он боялся напугать, такого миниатюрного и хрупкого юношу, который не заметил его присутствия, а потому в комнате до сих пор играла музыка. Но его следующий шаг оказался слишком громким, каблук громко стукнул по мраморному полу.

— Ваше величество! — на смену чарующей мелодии пришёл не менее привлекательный, но испуганный голос.

В небольших глазах виднелся страх. Мальчик совсем юн, вдохнув его запах сильнее, Ифань понял, что тот совсем невинен. Ему удалось найти такое сокровище, там, где он бывает так редко. Судьба ли это?

В их стране считалось такой редкостью встретить истинного, тем более если ты являлся альфой или омегой. Бетам было намного проще встретить пару, ведь женщин и мужчин рождалось поровну. Его родителям не составляло особого труда встретиться, а после и пожениться.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил король у, забившегося в угол, омежки.

— Бэкхён, Ваше величество, — послышался в ответ дрожащий голос.

— Любишь играть? — поинтересовался Ифань, подходя к роялю, за которым пряталась его жертва.

— Вы меня накажете, Ваше величество? — рассматривая свои босые ноги, спросил в ответ слуга.

— Ты не работаешь, думаю, тебя следует наказать, — король наслаждался своей властью, но увидев и без того запуганное лицо Бэкхёна, смягчился. — Я могу простить тебе эту шалость, только взамен я хочу, чтобы ты сыграл ещё.

Бэкхён неуверенно сел за инструмент, его руки немного подрагивали. Он боялся короля, потому что знал о его подвигах, жестокости и вспыльчивости. Хотя события, названные «Кровавым переворотом», и произошли, когда ему не было и трёх лет, придворные до сих пор говорили об этом и оплакивали погибших принцев.

Пальцы Бэкхёна начинали играть наизусть выученную мелодию, иногда он посматривал на короля, надеясь, что тот будет к нему благосклонен. Тот хмурился в ответ, ему нравилось чувствовать чужой страх и заставлять людей бледнеть от ужаса. Он много раз наблюдал, как его боятся простые рекруты, лейтенанты и даже маршалы его армии, их страх доставлял ему удовольствие. Но страх Бэкхёна вызывал в нем другие чувства. Ифаню хотелось защитить этого хрупкого юношу, прижать к себе и ласкать, ласкать, ласкать…

Бэкхён старался изо всех сил, но страх сковывал руки, не давая играть свободно. Находясь в постоянном напряжении, он доиграл последние ноты и убрал пальцы с клавиш.

— Сыграй ещё, — приказал король.

— Я не знаю ни одной песни кроме этой, Ваше величество, — признался омега.

— Ну если так, я пойду, а ты приступай к работе, — альфа прошёлся рукой по волосам Бэкхёна, от чего тот вздрогнул, но не посмел поднять голову.

До самого вечера Ифань занимался работой, но мыслями постоянно возвращался к тому мальчишке, которого встретил утром. Этот омега заинтересовал его, ему вообще был небезразличен любой омега. Слишком редко их можно было встретить. Долго думая, как заманить мальчика в свою постель, он пришёл к выводу, что тот слишком невинен и нуждался в долгих ухаживаниях, к которым король был не готов. Ифань мог бы добиться своего и применив силу, но победа приносит большее удовольствие, если приложить усилия.

В тот же вечер он вызвал к себе управляющего, сначала он просто расспросил о слуге. Из рассказа управляющего ему стало известно не так много: бастард одного из чиновников, теперь сирота, его мать была личной служанкой одного из старших братьев и прикрыла его от первого удара меча, не ленив, но и особым трудолюбием никогда не отличался. Ифань приказал назначить мальчика своим камердинером, управляющего это повергло в шок, и он чуть ли не упал со стула, подпрыгнув.

  


***

  


Следующим утром короля разбудил голос заинтересовавшего его омеги, тот открывал шторы и что-то напевал себе под нос. В ярком утреннем свете кожа слуги казалась ещё более гладкой и светлой. Чёрные глаза блестели и с интересом рассматривали узоры вышитые золотыми нитями на дорогой рубиновой ткани. Побывать в королевской спальне доводилось далеко не каждому, поэтому он старался запомнить всё, боясь упустить что-то.

Бэкхёну сказали о его обязанностях, а потому он старательно готовился к тому, что его ждало. Но невозможно до конца подготовиться к очень смущающей процедуре смены пижамы на повседневную одежду. Бэкхён одевал Ифаня старательно, стараясь не прикасаться к его коже, тот же всячески пытался его смутить и у него это прекрасно получилось, мальчик никогда не имеющий никаких связей с альфами, краснел при виде сильного мужского тела. Король, заметив, как омега боится прикоснуться к нему, начал сам специально к нему прикасаться. Наблюдая, за перепуганным Бэкхёном, он делал вид, что не замечал «случайных» прикосновений к священному королевскому телу.

На самом деле Бэкхён, как и все обитатели дворца, был восхищён королём. Он с самого детства жил при дворе и иногда мельком видел его величество, как и любой омега он мечтал о благородном альфе, который вытащил бы его из трущоб. В детстве ему читали множество сказок и в одной из них прекрасный принц женился на бедной девушке. Бэкхён мечтал, что подобное случиться с ним, но работая в левом крыле, которое находилось не в почёте у короля, он понимал, что его фантазии никогда не воплотятся, но теперь он стал личным слугой самого короля.

В то же время Бэкхён боялся Ифаня, наслушавшись историй о его жестокости, он чуть ли не упал замертво в музыкальной комнате. Тогда ему из последних сил приходилось сдерживать дрожание рук, чтобы не сфальшивить и случайно не вызвать гнев его величества. Когда король ушёл, Бэкхён смог расслабиться и свалиться на мягкий ковёр, улыбаясь своему счастью.

— Налей мне ещё вина, Бэкхён, — приказал ему Ифань.

Омега послушно налил в бокал алкоголь. Он старался вслушиваться в разговор, ему было интересно то, что происходило в стране. Новости оказались действительно интересными и даже устрашающими.

Война. Вот что их ждало, но пока велись переговоры Кроносу ничего не угрожало. Молодой король Шайна решил захватить принадлежавшие когда-то их королевству земли. Той стране он считался великим, все его нововведения сначала встречались с неодобрением, но затем их перенимали и другие страны. Особенно Ифаня интересовали его преобразования в армии, которая смогла победить их соседей, ничуть не уступавшим Кроносу в численности и обучении.

Ифань, который правил уже пятнадцать лет не был настолько успешен и это конечно задевало его самолюбие. Он мечтал показать этому ребёнку, где его место, втоптать его в грязь, заставить умолять. Но это будет потом, а пока он хотел омегу покорно стоящего подле него.

Закончив переговоры, он решил отправиться в музыкальную комнату и Бэкхён, конечно, последовал за ним. Пока они шли по коридорам альфа расспрашивал его обо всём, что происходило в его жизни. Бэкхён не знал что ответить, его жизнь не могла похвастаться чем-то необычным.

— На самом деле я не думаю, что достоин этой работы, тем более она слишком тяжела для омеги, Ваше величество, — грустно проговорил омега, избегая взгляда короля.

— Я не хочу тебе лгать. Ты не попал сюда, потому что достоин, ты здесь потому что мне нравится твоё лицо и тело, — ответил Ифань, положив массивную ладонь на плечо Бэкхёна.

— Мне бы хотелось стать достойным, Ваше величество, — чуть ли не плача, сглотнул омега.

— Если ты этого хочешь, то это обязательно произойдёт, — так говорила мне мать, не думаю, что она была права, — усмехнулся король.

  


***

  


— Ваше сиятельство! — позвал слуга, стараясь догнать графа.

— Чего тебе, Минг? — ответил Бэкхён, облачённый в изысканную рубашку и тонкие штаны, запястья украшали дорогие браслеты с большим количеством камней, в ушах блестели серьги, а на тонких длинных пальцах были надеты несколько скромных колец, с совсем незаметными крошечными камнями, их Бэкхён выбирал когда-то сам.

— Его величество требует вас к себе, Ваше сиятельство, — поклонился слуга.

— Где он сейчас? — поинтересовался омега, даже не удостоив слугу взглядом.

— В вашей спальне, Ваше сиятельство.

Омега ничего не ответил, лишь кивнул и направился в сторону своей спальни. Ифань не любил ждать, Бэкхён старался не опаздывать, неизвестно чем это могло для него обернуться. Хотя формально он был свободным и мог, как и любой граф, уехать в своё имение, но он был обязан своим титулом королю и стоило ему оступиться, он мог рухнуть с вершины и снова оказаться на дне.

За прошедшие полгода он многому научился. На него влияли не только его учителя, но и король, который не отличался особой верностью. В первое время Бэкхён рыдал, не ожидавший, что такой идеальный король будет ему изменять. Тогда ещё слуга подумал, что он больше ему не нужен и решил сбежать из дворца. Конечно, ему не позволили этого сделать, а Ифаня разозлил его поступок до такой степени, что тот приказал его высечь. Но после надарил ему множество подарков, одним из которых стал титул виконта, а спустя ещё несколько месяцев и графа.

Омега стал сдержаннее, теперь он не имел ничего против измен, пока среди любовников не было омег. Бэкхён старался показаться высокомерным и совсем не таким наивным, как прежде. Он хотел, чтобы его боялись и им восхищались, как самим королём.

Чиновники не любили его, потому что за всё время им так и не удалось переманить его на свою сторону. Их раздражало, что какая-то грязь поднялась так высоко, и король даже не собирался расставаться с ней. По дворцу уже начинали ходить слухи о их помолвке и свадьбе.

Бэкхён не хотел свадьбы. С детства он мечтает о счастливой семье, как и любой омега, но Ифань никогда не сможет дать ему это, теперь он понимал это. Ему приходилось пить подавляющие травы, чтобы случайно не забеременеть. Граф знал, как только в нём зародится ещё одна жизнь, король сделает ему предложение и обречёт на вечные муки. Омеге хотелось сначала изменить короля, заставить его понять, насколько сильно он его любит, заставить перестать изменять и ревновать его так сильно.

Ифань ждал его в комнате. Сидя на шёлковых простынях, он рассматривал белокаменную тумбочку, словно хотел посмотреть её содержимое. Бэкхён хранил там свои украшения подаренные королем.

— Почему ты не носишь Хиляо Ши, который я подарил тебе на день посадки урожая? Он подходит к твоим глазам, — король говорил о драгоценном камне, вставленном в колье со множеством небольших жемчужин, оправой же для него служило серебро. Бэкхён считал его слишком похожим на ошейник, надев его всего один раз, он почувствовал себя рабом. Пусть он и принадлежал Ифаню, но он не был рабом и имел своё мнение, с которым пусть и в редких случаях, но считались.

— Он слишком большой и не подходит ни к одному моему наряду, Ваше величество, — начиная расстегивать пуговицы рубашки, ответил он.

Альфа накрыл его ладони своими, Бэкхён поднял на него полный любви взгляд. Ифань начал целовать его алые губы, тонкую шею и открытые ключицы. Он наслаждался властью над этим, когда-то слабым мальчишкой. Бэкхён немного прибавил в росте и весе, омега выглядел здоровым и сильным, он уже не был мальчишкой и юнцом. Король распалял своего слугу, грубыми руками начиная мять его довольно пышные бёдра. Бэкхён не отставал также целуя своего господина, уже привычными движениями снимая с него одежду, больше не испытывая такого смущения, как в первые дни.

Повалив омегу на кровать, он начал снимать с него брюки и белье. Без одежды Бэкхён был ещё прекраснее, его кожа резко контрастировала с сапфировой тканью. Ифань открыл нижний ящик тумбочки, доставая оттуда небольшой флакончик с ароматной жидкостью. Бэкхён понимал, что Ифань слишком торопился, а потому нежно выхватил флакон из его рук и начал сам растягивать себя. После вчерашней ночи он всё ещё был вполне растянут, но размеры короля были несопоставимыми с его физиологией. Улыбаясь, он притянул к себе своего короля и впился в него жадным поцелуем.

Он действительно любил и хотел его. Каждый их раз был особенным, наполненным животной нетерпеливостью со стороны Ифаня и грациозной медлительностью Бэкхёна. Граф закрывал глаза на измены, считая их столь не значимыми, потому что знал, что к нему вернуться, его снова приведут в спальню и возьмут с такой силой, что он едва сможет вспомнить собственное имя.

Ифань всегда был жесток в постели, но он умел доставлять удовольствие своим партнёрам, потому Бэкхён кричал от наслаждения, тем самым заводя альфу ещё сильнее. Омега почти задохнулся, стоило королю ухватить бедра покрепче и одновременно глубже войти в него. В последние секунды Ифань хотел укусить графа за недавно грубо схваченную шею, оставить на нём свой запах, но его что-то останавливало. Снова. Он уже не раз думал поставить метку на своем омеге, Ифань чувствовал в нём своего истинного, но почему-то не мог исполнить своё желание.

Немного отдышавшись, Бэкхён начал одеваться, но стоило ему только потянуться за рубашкой в комод, стоявший справа от кровати, как его остановила чужая рука:

— Опять работать? Может останешься тут? — Бэкхён почувствовал в его словах скрытую угрозу и присел на краешек кровати.

— От тебя пахнет алкоголем, мне неприятно, — стараясь говорить, как можно ласковее, ответил граф.

— Тогда распорядись приготовить нам ванну, — ухмыльнулся Ифань.

— Мне всё равно придётся уйти, твоя завтрашняя поездка не терпит отлагательств, — ещё раз попытался уйти Бэкхён.

— Смеешь перечить королю? — уже не скрывая угрозы, спросил альфа.

— Нет, Ваше величество, — надувая щёки, граф лёг на взъерошенную постель и уткнулся носом шею Ифаня, вдыхая ненавистный запах алкоголя.

Жизнь в замке протекала вполне спокойно, но за его пределами уже давно началась настоящая война между бедняками. Небольшие банды грабили бедные семьи и друг друга. Переговоры с соседним государством до сих пор шли, но скоро их король наконец даст отрицательный ответ. Казалось, Ифань ни капли не удивился, потому что он уже активно готовился к войне, а на завтра был запланирован его выезд для проверки армии.

Бэкхён боялся, что после того как альфа уедет, его попытаются убрать. Он не знал, что они решат с ним сделать, потому что убить его они не могли. Его смерть взбесила бы короля, и он в гневе убил бы всех подозрительных личностей, включая и его недоброжелателей.

— Почему ты не можешь понести от меня? — нарушая тишину, спросил король.

— Думаю я пуст, — врал Бэкхён, надеясь, что Ифань никогда не решит прочитать книгу детских сказок, которая стояла у него на полке и была частично переделана в тайник.

— Тебе следует сходить в храм и помолиться, ты давно там не был, вот боги и гневаются, не давая тебе понести от короля.

— Я обязательно посещу Его святейшество, когда ты уедешь, — Бэкхён притянул к себе короля вовлекая его в жаркий поцелуй, который вновь возбудил Ифаня. Омега улыбнулся, радуясь, что у него вышло отвлечь альфу от мыслей о ребёнке

  


На рассвете король уехал, оставляя омеге поцелуй в щёку. Граф чувствовал себя свободным и сразу же отправился в конюшни, чтобы развеяться и глотнуть свежего воздуха. Он чувствовал ветер в волосах, и улыбка не спадала с лица, он научился этикету, в совершенстве овладел игрой на рояле, но впервые сев на лошадь несколько месяцев назад почувствовал настоящую свободу.

Вернувшись во дворец, Бэкхён чувствовал смутно знакомый ему запах, но решил, что ему лишь померещилось. Во дворце бывало множество альф, но это не просто запах, а запах постороннего омеги именно поэтому это заинтересовало графа.

Идя по коридорам, он никак не мог успокоится и совсем не концентрировался на дороге, поэтому случайно врезался в чужое тело. Извинившись он хотел уйти, но его неожиданно обхватили сзади чужие грубые ладони, они зажали его рот, не давая закричать.

— Какой милашка нам достался, — начал один из альф, поглаживая руками бока омеги, пока его напарник держал руки.

Бэкхён брыкался и точным ударом попал одному из насильников в пах.

— Тупая бордельная шлюха, — в гневе прошипел он, с размаху ударяя его по лицу, от чего омега потерял сознание.


	2. Утка

Придя в себя, Бэкхён увидел свод темно-лазурного балдахина, с золотистыми украшениями, чистую светлую комнату, мебель которой сделана из белого камня. Когда-то он сам выбрал эту комнату, ему не хотелось, чтобы она была похожа на комнату короля, в которой он тогда практически жил.

Омега был благодарен ему за те подаренные чувства в первые недели, но трещины оставленные в его сердце он никогда не простит. Граф признавал, что до сих пор любил его, но измены не могли совсем не касаться его, тем более если ему самому запретили встречаться с альфами или бетами.

Любовь, которую испытывал омега уже смешалась с ненавистью, ему хотелось показать королю, что он не просто жалкий мальчик, отомстить, заставить страдать и понять, что он может потерять. Он испытывал очень сильные чувства по отношению к нему, такие чувства казалось никогда не покинут его.

Но он понимал, что вскоре ему придётся покинуть короля. Хоть его не похитили, не убили и не изнасиловали, но оставили на теле следы, которые Ифань с лёгкостью отличит от своих. Нужно либо не дать королю прикоснуться к своему телу, либо вывести его из строя. Что из этого выбрать граф не знал. Может просто смириться?

Решив обдумать всё позже, омега позвенел в колокольчик над кроватью, позволяя слуге за дверью зайти. Минг, как обычно, был тих и покорен, он медленно проходил в спальню и кланялся. Застыв в покорной позе, он ждал указаний.

— Сколько сейчас времени, и как долго я спал?

— Время уже близится к ужину, вы спали не больше трёх часов.

— Принесёшь еду сюда, мне сегодня нездоровится, — когда слуга уже собрался уходить, Бэкхён поспешно добавил: — И позови Кёнсу, — увидев кивок, он расслабился и прикрыл глаза.

Пока его слуга работал, граф решил оценить свои повреждения. Разбитые в кровь колени ещё можно было списать на падение с лошади. Подняв белую сорочку, в которую его заботливо переодели, омега увидел синяки в форме чужих ладоней. Боже! Что они сделали с его телом?

Возможно, они сойдут за несколько дней, на это хотелось надеяться.

Если король приедет через неделю, то они должны будут сойти к его приезду. Бэкхён впервые боялся потерять всё, что у него есть. Никто не сможет доказать его невиновность, наказание будет ужасающим. Его прилюдно разденут и поставят клеймо шлюхи возле правого виска, почти на глазу. Тогда он действительно станет «бордельной шлюхой», как назвали его те мужчины.

Спустя час раздумий омеге казалось, что он сошёл с ума, он перебрал множество идей и остановился на одной. Ему нужно самому организовать своё похищение перед приездом короля, тогда можно будет списать раны на похитителей, и всё останется как прежде.

Когда он немного успокоился, принесли ужин.

Кусочки ароматной запечённой утки с рисом, Бэкхён вдохнул запах и улыбнулся. Пока другие пировали в большом зале, ничем не ограниченные, он наслаждался едой в полном одиночестве. Он заметно пополнел за последний месяц, и отказ от полноценного ужина пойдёт ему только на пользу.

Закончив, он позвонил в колокольчик, и Минг быстро убрал поднос в стоящую за дверью тележку. Когда-то он делал это сам, но очень редко, в основном ему приходилось стряхивать пыль со старых предметов. Иногда он находил в этом что-то весёлое и кружился в вальсе, представляя себя маленьким принцем. Теперь он понял, каково это быть принцем.

Следя за работой Ифаня, он немного научился стратегии и политике, но никогда не смел давать ему советы, стараясь лишь молча наблюдать. Ему было жаль короля, если бы стране не угрожала опасность, он бы смог смириться с местом помощника одного из старших братьев. Но у него не было выбора, когда поднялось восстание против церкви.

Бэкхёну как раз срочно нужно было туда сходить, чтобы Бог подтвердил его чистоту.

— Бэкхёни, ты меня звал? — в комнату влетел лекарь и с обеспокоенным лицом сел на кровать.

Врачеватель выглядел молодо, в своей повседневной одежде, которая делала его поистине привлекательным. Огромная рубаха еле помещалась в обтягивающую жилетку, похожую на корсет, надетую сверху, на ногах были обтягивающие штаны и длинные сапоги из кожи.

С Кёнсу Бэкхён был знаком с детства, он во многом заменял ему мать и даже отца. Юный врачеватель привёл его в свой дом и защитил его хрупкий мир от взрослых. Кёнсу был немногим младше короля, и хотя Бэкхён и не знал наверняка, но предполагал, что тот бета. Ведь омега никогда не чувствовал его запах, да и никто не чувствовал.

— Ты только посмотри на это! — вскрикнул граф, оголяя свои бледные бёдра с несколькими фиолетовыми синяками.

— Кто это сделал с тобой? — испуганно протараторил бета, приступая к осмотру.

— Смотри, вот этот — Бэкхён указывает на яркие синяки, которые находились возле паха: — Это руки Ифаня, только он может ухватить с такой силой, — затем Бэкхён провёл пальцем ниже к более светлым синякам: — А эти оставлены…

Омега не знал, как их назвать, они ничего не сделали, поэтому не могут быть ни насильниками, ни грабителями, ни похитителями.

— Так, я понял, эти сделал не он, — Кёнсу начал рыться в своей сумке. — Король приказал осмотреть тебя, он хочет наследника.

Бэкхён лишь покорно раздвинул ноги, позволяя ему выполнять свою работу.

Закончив, он с каким-то непонятным блеском в глазах посмотрел на омегу, а после записал, что-то в небольшой блокнот.

— Ты в порядке, синяки сойдут через две недели.

Бэкхён никак не отреагировал на диагноз, поставленный врачевателем, об этом он подумает, когда останется один. Он вспомнил ещё кое о чём, что его интересовало:

— Кто приехал в замок сегодня вечером?

— Барон Ким со своей свитой, — лекарь увидел, что Бэкхён хотел прервать его, а потому опередил его. — Я знаю, что ты хочешь спросить, да, он — омега.

— Кимов много, — граф закатил глаза: — Какой из?

— Сын твоего отца…

Кёнсу поспешно собирал свои вещи и покинул комнату, видя, как расширились глаза Бэкхёна.

Он был зол, очень зол. Омега кричал и начал разбрасывать свои вещи, подарки от Ифаня, по щекам невольно потекли слёзы, разлетающиеся по всей комнате, когда он в очередной раз упал на пол и ударил по нему кулаками. Омега увидел своё заплаканное лицо в собственном зеркале, сделанном на заказ, и его черты расслабились, размахиваясь, он ударил со всей силы в своё отражение. Почему? Почему? Почему…

  


***

  


Бэкхён ненавидел положение, в котором оказался.

Считанные дни оставались до приезда короля, омега старался не выходить из комнаты, он с каждым днём понимал, что у него нет и шанса на нормальную жизнь в будущем. Синяки даже не думали уходить, граф смотрел на них каждый день и видел, что ничего не менялось.

Поэтому он решил подготовить для себя «похищение». Один из его должников согласился на это, чтобы отдать долг. Бэкхён всё ему объяснил и приказал быть аккуратнее. Всё должно было произойти на следующий день после приезда короля. Граф спокойно выдохнул, когда понял, что ему ничего не угрожает, кроме конечно его «брата» омеги.

Чунмёна он не видел, но так хотелось со всей силы ударить по его лицу. Его мать не была знатного происхождения, как и мать Бэкхёна, но барон Ким выбрал мать Чунмёна, потому что она первая призналась в своей беременности.

Омега считал это несправедливым, тогда ему досталось всё, а он остался ни с чем. И вот теперь Чунмён хотел отобрать у него место подле короля, Бэкхён был уверен в этом. Он не был ослеплён ненавистью, он самолично слышал разговор чиновников, которые хотели его убрать и поставить вместо него покорную марионетку — Кима.

  


Неожиданно король приехал на несколько дней раньше, срывая все планы графа. Ифань влетел в его покои и наотмашь ударил по щеке. Омега упал на кровать и поблагодарил Бога за мягкое падение.

— Раздевайся! — приказал он.

Бэкхён, садясь, послушно расстегнул позолоченную жилетку, огромную светлую рубашку и штаны, понимая, что ему уже не спастись. Увидев чужие следы, надежда в глазах альфы пропала, и он приказал привести лекаря, чтобы проверить измену со стороны омеги.

Тогда в глазах графа появилась надежда, если Кёнсу подтвердит его невиновность, его репутация будет спасена, и Ифань извиниться.

— Потаскуха! — выкрикнул король, вновь ударяя его рукой по лицу. Красный след остался на его бледной коже и уже начал гореть огнём.

— Я никогда не изменял тебе!

— Я не могу тебе верить!

В комнату вошёл не Кёнсу, а старый придворный лекарь. Он находился под покровительством чиновников, что так хотели его убрать.

— Это чтобы твой дружок мне не наврал, — видя удивление в глазах Бэкхёна, ответил король.

Когда ему резко развели ноги и уложили на спину, на глазах проступили горькие слёзы, они медленно оставляли мокрые дорожки на щеках. Старый лекарь уже давно был заодно с чиновниками, а потому его слова никак не удивили омегу. Громким криком, который больше похож на рёв, альфа заставил всех выйти из комнаты.

— Чего тебе не хватало? — спросил он у еле дышащего омеги, подходя ближе к нему и присаживаясь на самый край кровати. — Я подарил тебе всё! И мог подарить тебе больше если бы ты родил мне наследника!

Бэкхён не отвечал, боялся ещё больше разозлить его, да и у него теперь болит всё тело. Казалось, даже язык онемел от недавней пощёчины.

— Что тебе пообещали? Что тебе могли предложить? Неужели ты влюбился? Как такой, как ты вообще может кого-то любить? — переведя дыхание, он продолжил уже более спокойно. — Я ведь люблю тебя, ты же знаешь, что теперь тебя ждёт? Шинг, позови Кану! — последняя реплика была адресована слуге Ифаня.

Уже через пару минут в комнате появился огромный мужчина — кольщик. Он ничего не говорил лишь ждал прямого приказа.

— Скажи спасибо, что я не буду клеймить тебя при всех. Завтра же ты будешь выслан из дворца!

— Куда? — переспросил Бэкхён дрожащим от наступающих слёз голосом.

— В монастырь, где ты проведёшь остаток своей жизни.

  


***

  


На утро уже весь дворец знал о произошедшем. Бэкхён чувствовал себя преданным, как и король. Кожа рядом с глазом до сих пор болела, но омега был благодарен, что его лишили участи быть прилюдно раздетым. Он любил этого альфу, но он не был не ослеплён этой любовью, а потому видел все его недостатки. Ему было больно, как будто в сердце вонзились тысячи иголок. Он видел, как Ифань прижимал к себе Чунмёна, как будто они уже близки, тот что-то прошептал на ухо альфе, а после начал подходить к Бэкхёну.

Спустившись с каменного крыльца он неспешно шёл, заставляя всю толпу из стражников и аристократии смутиться. Все искренне думали, что он хочет проститься с братом.

— Тебе понравились мои охранники, братик? — в самое ухо с издёвкой шептал барон. — Должно быть вы хорошо повеселились, — отстраняясь, он улыбнулся своей коварной улыбкой.

— Мы определённо не скучали, они даже сказали, что мой рот намного лучше, чем твой! — прошептал в ответ бывший граф.

— Что? Мой… — испугался Чунмён.

Бэкхёна подобно преступнику повели под локти в карету, ему не позволили ехать верхом, потому что боялись побега. Им предстоял долгий путь по неровной дороге.

Бэкхён конечно пытался сбежать, но потерпев поражение несколько раз, сделал вид, что смирился со своим положением. Больная щека напоминала о себе первую неделю, но после татуировка как будто исчезла с кожи, омега даже несколько раз смотрелся в зеркало, чтобы убедиться не приснилось ли всё ему.

К сожалению, всё это было реальностью и теперь чёрное сердце под правым глазом будет вечно напоминать ему о падении. Приведя мысли в порядок, Бэкхён временно смирился со своим положением, но где-то глубоко в душе он мечтал вернуться и отомстить.

Уже через две недели, устраивая привалы и иногда останавливаясь в тавернах, они добирались до места назначения. Монастырь оказался тёмным зданием, построенным в готическом стиле, как будто бы специально чтобы притягивать к себе тучи, его встретил старик бета и в немного грубой форме рассказал о правилах поведения.

Как понял Бэкхён тут все работали на благо монастыря, убирали по собственной воле, ходили за водой и занимались песнопением. Омеге выделили комнату, конечно, по размерам её нельзя было сравнить с его прошлой, но она была больше, чем та что у него находилась у него в распоряжении ещё несколько месяцев назад.

Ничего необычного: серая кровать, тумбочка, шкаф и, наверное, самое красивый предмет в этой комнате — это зеркало в позолоченной оправе. Бэкхён смотрел в него и видел себя вновь тем маленьким слугой, серая одежда совершенно не красила его, Ифань сам ему это говорил.

Жизнь в монастыре проходила скучно и медленно, как будто во сне. Бэкхён учился готовить, петь и даже танцевать. Иногда приходили письма от Кёнсу, в которых он рассказывал о жизни во дворце. Ифаню нравилось играться с Чунмёном и его чувствами, но он до сих пор был зол как черт. Бэкхён улыбался, понимая, что Чунмёну не так просто заполучить короля. Он испытывал удовольствие, понимая, что Ифань до сих пор любит его.

Но Бэкхён и сам продолжал испытывать к нему чувства, он надеялся, что тот одумается и вернёт его во дворец. По ночам он постоянно думал о том, как вернётся обратно и поставит на место своего родного брата.

Жизнь в монастыре словно была покрыта пылью. Была серой и скучной. Бэкхён знал, что к нему относились по особенному, с большей внимательностью. Старший монах постоянно указывал на каждый его неверный вздох. Однажды его приказали выпороть, за то что он опоздал на утреннюю молитву, после этого он ещё неделю не мог сидеть.

Другие жители монастыря относились к нему более благосклонно, большинство послушников хвалили его еду, считая что у него талант к готовке. Бэкхён был благодарен за похвалу, он улыбался, понимая, что смог преуспеть в чём-то новом.

С его лица теперь не сходила грязь, но он чувствовал себя немного свободнее, чем раньше. Чувства к Ифаню не исчезли, Бэкхён вообще не был уверен, что когда-нибудь может избавиться от них. Он всё ещё думал о том, как отомстит, а после и простит своего короля.

  


Война началась внезапно, но не для королевства, а для людей в монастыре. Вражеская армия разбивала доблестных воинов их королевства, и отчаявшиеся бойцы начинали грабить всё на своём пути, исключением не стал и их небольшой монастырь.

Омега оттолкнул дрожащего аббата и сам разговаривал с командиром. Бэкхён был равнодушен к монастырю, он просил взять себя с собой.

— Шлюхи определённо пригодятся нам, — ответил командир.

Бэкхён не возражал, а потому не разгромив монастырь, войны пошли дальше вместе с ним. Омега не стал отдаваться всем подряд, как он думал, вместо этого он лишь спал вместе с генералом в одной палатке. Тот узнал его, а потому решил не рисковать и защитить самое дорогое, что есть у короля.

Но омега не нуждался в защите и уже через несколько дней попросил научить его драться на мечах. Альфы сначала лишь смеялись над ним, но Бэкхён продолжал упорствовать и добился своего. Весь отряд с восторгом наблюдал за его дуэлями, но к полю битвы ему не разрешали даже приближаться, а всё потому что он омега.

Бывшему графу хотелось показать себя и вернуться домой с победой, увидеть восхищение и печаль в глазах короля, страх в глазах Чунмёна. Поэтому он решил украсть запасную броню и выйти в одном из сражений, его запах расслаблял чужих солдат в то время как руки делали свою работу, лишая их головы.

Бэкхён сражался наравне со всеми, но оставался в глазах других хрупким омегой. Бэка это откровенно раздражало, и с этой яростью он отправился в следующий бой. Победив очередного соперника, он совсем не заметил, как кто-то двигался за ним сзади.


	3. Пара

Уже долгое время Бэкхён сражался в королевской армии Кроноса наравне с другими солдатами. Его больше не считали слабым и беспомощным омегой. Под металлическим шлемом не было видно злосчастной татуировки, и на поле боя он становился обычным воином.

За прошедшее время армия Ифаня отстояла несколько крепостей и прилежащих к ним территорий. Невозможно было точно сказать на чьей стороне находился перевес, и кто станет победителем.

Бэкхён навестил своё графство, которое теперь принадлежало Чунмёну — новому супругу короля. Он гордо разгуливал по дворцу, нося под сердцем наследника. Горожане поклонялись ему, думая, что рождение королевского ребёнка принесёт им победу в войне.

Теперь Бэкхён видел какой ценой доставалась победа, с каждым месяцем у него становилось всё меньше знакомых людей. Генерал его утешал и говорил, что этого не избежать, а после хлопал его по плечу, как своего сына.

В очередной схватке Бэкхёну пришлось драться один на один с вражеским солдатом, но шестое чувство подсказывало, что этот воин опаснее других. Лязг металла уже не резал слух как в первые дни, руки ловкими движениями отбивали каждый удар и старались нанести хоть одну рану противнику.

— Омега? — вдруг послышался чужой голос, неожиданно говоривший на родном языке Бэкхёна.

Бывший граф в удивлении не заметил, как его лишили меча. Он упал на холодную землю и увидел, как к его горлу приставили меч.

— Кто ты? — спросил омега, стараясь глазами найти потерянное оружие.

— Сехун, а ты? Что омега делает на войне? — в ответ поинтересовался альфа, убирая меч в сторону и доставая из небольшой поясной сумки стеклянный флакон с какой-то непонятной жидкостью. Он уже понял, что это был за омега.

— Тот самый? — увидев кивок, Бэкхён хотел ещё что-то сказать, но лишь ахнул, когда альфа оседлал его бёдра и открыл флакон.

— А ты значит Бэкхён? Наслышан о твоих достижениях, — Сехун попытался напоить омегу содержимым пузырька, но тот перехватил его руки.

— Зачем я тебе? Почему нельзя просто убить меня? — омега продолжал сопротивляться, но альфа одним резким движением вырывал свои руки и влил жидкость в рот Бэкхёну.

— Ты проведёшь нас во дворец, — бывший граф сглотнул то, чем его напоил враг и уже через минуту потерял сознание.

  


***

  


Небольшая, но высокая коричневая палатка, внутри по самому центру стоял маленький столик, обычно на нём располагались карты или какие-то документы, но в этот момент он пустовал. Прямо возле входа стояли двое альф, чья одежда была очень тёплой, а на противоположной стороне сидел связанный омега.

Непонятные слова, произнесённые на незнакомом языке, разбудили Бэкхёна. Его тело было связано толстой верёвкой, и придя в себя, он сразу начал вырываться. Взгляды, говоривших друг с другом альф тут же направились на него. Они о чём-то договорились, и к омеге подошёл Сехун:

— Бэкхёни, ты же поможешь нам? — он улыбнулся и сел на корточки прямо перед его лицом.

— Нет, Сехуни, — съязвил омега в ответ.

Другой альфа подозвал его к себе и сказал, опять что-то непонятное для Бэкхена. Сехун ушёл, оставляя омегу один на один с незнакомым альфой, хотя и Сехуна знакомым можно было назвать с трудом.

Незнакомец подошёл ближе к омеге, тот замер и боялся пошевелиться. Альфа принюхался и наклонился прямо к шее, заставляя Бэкхёна затаить дыхание.

— Гакппёрхада¹? — что-то громко спросил альфа. Бэкхён увидел, как у того в удивлении расширились и без того большие глаза.

Омега выдохнул, не в силах больше держать воздух в себе. В нос сразу же ударил чужой запах. Что-то острое, жгучее, как у настоящего альфы. «Это перец!», — догадался омега. Запах был неожиданно приятен и заставил сердце биться чаще. Бэкхён хотел, чтобы быстрее пришёл Сехун, потому что он совсем не понимал, о чём говорил этот альфа.

И Сехун появился. В руках он нёс большое ведро, а на поясе появилась сумка. Он заметил, что что-то не так и подлетел к незнакомцу. Тот громко говорил и активно жестикулировал, он просто светился от счастья, и Бэкхён искренне не понимал почему.

Выслушав чужие возгласы, Сехун отправился к нему:

— Да, ты везунчик, Бэкхён! А знаешь почему? — улыбнулся альфа.

— И почему?

— Узнаешь, как только согласишься нам помочь, — хитрая улыбка не спадала с лица Сехуна.

— Почему ты не можешь просто рассказать мне?

— Хорошо, это, — сдался альфа, указывая на незнакомца. — Твой истинный. Доволен?

Бэкхён определённо не был доволен. Он по-прежнему испытывал чувства к Ифаню, но тот альфа за спиной Сехуна производил приятное впечатление, даже несмотря на их вражду.

— Я не понимаю, что он говорит.

— Он тоже не понимает, что ты говоришь. Но если ты нам не поможешь, я намекну ему, что ты не меченый.

Бэкхён задумался. Он видел, как люди устали от войны, видел, как война разрушала жизни людей. Он знал, что все хотели мира, но поражение могло нанести огромный вред стране, только усугубив ситуацию.

— Обещай, что не убьешь его, — просил Бэкхён. Конечно, ему всё равно, метка — не проклятье, но он понимал, что от него не отстанут. Он знал, что если он не согласится в этот момент, то его начнут пытать, ведь не спроста Сехун принёс ведро ледяной воды, и на его поясе появилась сумка. Он рано или поздно сломается и сдаться.

— Об этом ты должен поговорить с Чанёлем, — Сехун отошёл.

До самой ночи омега сидел в шатре, ему принесли ужин, но слуги сразу уходили. Быть в одиночестве — самое ужасное наказание для него. Бэкхён любил поболтать, узнавать главные новости, особенно сейчас, когда он не мог связаться с союзниками.

Бэкхён начал дремать, утомлённый сегодняшним днём. В таком состоянии его застал Чанёль, и это показалось ему милым. Он уже закончил свои дела, а потому вернулся, чтобы забрать своего истинного. Таким он себе его и представлял: красивый, невысокий, умеющий постоять за себя, но что означало сердце под его глазом? Может он уже отдал своё сердце другому? В их стране сердце — символ любви и верности, но что это означало здесь?

Так много вопросов, а ответить на них мог только он, спящий и уткнувшийся лицом в коленки или отчего-то хмурый Сехун, к которому он собирался пойти после того как унесёт своего омегу в их палатку.

Чанёль уложил Бэкхёна на мягкие подушки, снял с него тяжёлые сапоги и тёплые штаны. Он укрыл его тёплыми шкурами и, не удержавшись, поцеловал в лоб. После со спокойной совестью он пошёл к Сехуну с просьбой научить его нескольким словам на языке омеги.

  


Гакппёрхада¹ — Истинный

  


***

  


Тепло. Последний раз Бэкхён просыпался с таким чувством, когда ещё жил во дворце. Поистине прекрасное ощущение, с которым было приятно открывать глаза. Но вместо когда-то привычного синего свода, он увидел коричневый, принадлежащий палатке вражеского лагеря.

Сначала он испугался, не понимая, как тут оказался, но потом вспомнил то, что произошло вчера. Оглядевшись омега понял, что находился в палатке не один. Чанёль сидел рядом со входом и рассматривал его, а как только Бэкхён начал смотреть в ответ, улыбнулся ему. Омеге показалось, что его улыбка выглядела глупой и наигранной, он не хотел разговаривать с этим альфой.

— Ты красивый, — услышал Бэкхён грубый голос, который немного ломано говорил на его языке.

— А ты нет, — ответил омега.

— Не понимаю, — этот ответ возмутил Бэкхёна. Он попытался его задеть, а тот даже не понял, поэтому надув щёки он отвернулся.

Чанёль, прокричал что-то, что он не слушал и ушёл, а потом пришёл Сехун и, не скрывая своей улыбки, спросил:

— Ну, что как тебе Чанёль?

— Передай ему, что он мне не нравится.

— Ты, как его будущий муж, обязан выучить язык, так что передашь ему сам.

— Так научи меня.

— «Ты мне не нравишься» будет звучать так: «Ппоппохечжё²». Запомнил? — Бэкхёну казалось, что хитрая улыбка никогда не сходила с лица Сехуна.

— Так ему и скажу, в следующий раз! — со злостью ответил омега.

Весь день Бэкхён рассказывал им о том, как лучше пройти в замок. Он хотел отомстить всем, за то, что они унизили его, втоптали в грязь. Омега надеялся, что они не убьют Ифаня, хотя никто ему ничего и не обещал.

В тоже время Бён чувствовал себя предателем, по сути он отдавал свою страну врагам. Но ему так не хотелось умирать, а пыток он бы точно не выдержал, хотя Пак не позволил бы сделать с ним ничего ужасного, наверное. Он продолжал убеждать себя, что мир пойдёт на пользу стране, но у него плохо получалось.

Сехун хорошо относился к нему и обращался как с другом, но Чанёль был ему совсем непонятен. Во многом потому что он не мог поговорить с ним нормально и это конечно раздражало. Бэкхёну казалось, что его тут всё раздражало, а всё потому что он мог поговорить только с Сехуном, который понемногу начинал учить его дежурным фразам.

— Почему именно я? — спросил омега у Сехуна.

— Тебе удалось сбежать из дворца год назад, и тебя бы не поймали, если бы ты не был омегой. Вас слишком мало, и каждый во дворце знает твой запах. Ифань не усилил охрану, потому что уверен, что мы не доберёмся до замка. Поэтому мы хотим, чтобы ты провел нас во дворец, а взамен сможешь отомстить своему брату.

— Не слишком ли много у вас информации обо мне? И мой запах по-прежнему помнят, вы не сможете войти в замок со мной.

— У нас есть доверенное лицо, которое докладывает обо всем что происходит сверху. Насчёт запаха, всё просто: ты сейчас в постоянном сопровождении альф, и их запах должен перебить твой, а особенно запах его величества. В крайнем случае придется поставить тебе метку.

— Вот скажи мне Сехун, он знает кто ты в этой стране? — хитро посмотрел Бэкхён.

— Конечно он знает, обман обошёлся бы мне жизнью, — холодно ответил альфа.

— Тогда почему ты не можешь провести их в замок?

— После того что произошло со мной там усилили охрану, и я не знаю, как лучше подойти.

Омега провёл в лагере несколько долгих недель. Чанёля он не видел, потому что тот постоянно был занят, но его запах словно преследовал Бэкхёна. Спал он там, где проснулся в первый день, альфа приходил в палатку лишь ночью и обнимал его, из-за чего омеге становилось невыносимо жарко. Во всём была виновата глупая истинность, что связывала их тела. «Но не разум» — думал Бэкхён, когда в очередной раз поворачивался спиной к Чанёлю.

Наконец, когда все слова Бэкхёна были проверены доверенным лицом во дворце, они начали собираться. Омегу, конечно, не могли оставить без присмотра, а потому связав руки усадили на королевского коня.

Чанёль за последнюю неделю заметил, что Бэкхён не питал к нему никаких чувств, а потому решил сблизиться с ним по дороге во дворец.

— Ты меня обязательно полюбишь, — в очередной раз прошептал альфа, ближе придвигаясь к омеге.

— Ни за что! — вскрикнул он, еле успевая связанными руками ухватиться за седло.

Чанёль был слишком уверен в своих силах и не видел дальше своего носа. Как можно полюбить своего врага? Который может и с добрыми намерениями, но пытался отобрать трон у законного наследника. Поэтому, во время следующего привала, он высказал ему своё мнение:

— Ппоппохечжё²!

Бэкхён думал, что это разозлит альфу, но тот лишь улыбнулся, а глаза начали блестеть. И вскоре омега понял почему.

Огромные руки, которые Бэкхён всеми силами пытался убрать со своей талии, притянули его ближе, вжимая в чужую грудь. Сначала альфа просто рассматривал его лицо, будто решаясь на что-то, а после чуть наклонившись прикоснулся к его обветренным губам. Омега совсем ничего не понимал, а потому мог лишь упираться в чужую грудь, пытаясь оттолкнуть. Быстро отстраняясь, Чанёль снова и снова целовал его, потом словно набравшись уверенности, он с особой страстью накрыл его раскрасневшееся лицо. Бэкхён почувствовал запах перца, который в тот момент был настолько сильный, что заставлял слезиться глаза.

Почувствовав влажные следы, Чанёль отстранился и с взволнованным видом начал шептать что-то ему на ухо, стирая слёзы с его щёк. Бэкхён быстро пришёл в себя, тут же понимая, что Сехун соврал, а потому извинившись перед альфой, направился в его сторону. Со всей силы он ударил его в живот, после чего альфа сразу же согнулся пополам, а Бэкхёна отвели подальше от него.

Позже Сехун просил простить его, а после радостно сообщил, что лицо Бэкхёна было таким смешным, за что ещё раз получил, но в этот раз в лоб.

Дорога казалась очень короткой, по сравнению с поездкой до монастыря. Бэкхён успел подружиться с несколькими солдатами и даже Чанёль больше не казался ему странным или необщительным. Омегу учили словам, и он начинал понимать короля. Когда до дворца оставалось всего полдня пути, они поняли, что запах Бэкхёна по-прежнему слишком яркий и запоминающийся, а потому Чанёль должен был поставить ему метку.

Альфа волновался перед этим, потому что боялся напугать или ещё хуже заставить ненавидеть себя. В то время как омеге по-прежнему было всё равно, хоть он и понимал, что с меткой он больше не будет нужен Ифаню.

Всё прошло слишком быстро и безболезненно. Теперь на шее омеги красовался отпечаток чужих зубов, а запах стал не таким ярким как прежде. С этого момента Бэкхён принадлежал этому альфе и не мог ослушаться его прямых приказов. Метка бы начинала горечь, как только он решил бы пойти против приказа альфы.

  


Ппоппохечжё² — Поцелуй меня.

  


***

  


Всё шло по плану. Под покровом ночи они пробирались во дворец. Бэкхён, сбегая ото всех, сразу направился к Кёнсу. Тот снова спал на рабочем месте, ведь как-никак было раннее утро. Бета сильно удивился, и омеге пришлось зажимать ему рот рукой.

— Я так переживал, — прошептал Кёнсу. — Ты так долго не отвечал на мои письма.

— Сейчас не до этого, мне нужен слабый яд.

Ничего не спрашивая, бета достал нужный флакончик и протянул его другу. По его взгляду было понятно, что он не доверял Бэкхёну.

— Я всего лишь хочу отомстить. Разве он заслуживает всё то, что отобрал у меня? — не понимая зачем, пытался оправдаться омега.

Когда Кёнсу кивнул Бэкхён, ориентируясь на запах, отправился искать своего врага. Чунмёна он застал в королевской спальне. Тот сидел, забившись в угол и обнимал свой почти не заметный живот.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — дрожащим голосом спросил омега. — Да ещё и меченый кем-то, — скривился он.

— Жизнь твою пришёл спасать, братец, — Бён подошёл ближе, стараясь сделать лицо как можно более зловещим.

— И как же?

— Избавлю тебя от чудовища, которое заделал тебе король. Пока ещё не поздно, — Чунмён поле этих слов ещё сильнее вжался в стену.

  


Тем временем в тронном зале началась настоящая война. Небольшой отряд благодаря эффекту неожиданности смог убить большую часть солдат. Короля они подобрали уже на пути к катакомбам. Тот собирался сбежать, спасая свою жизнь, даже не подумав о своём муже и наследнике.

Он достал свой меч, как только увидел, что кто-то стоял позади него. Ифань хотел спасти свою жизнь, он собирался бороться за неё.

— Наконец-то мы встретились, старший брат, — приставляя меч к лицу Ифаня, усмехнулся Сехун.


	4. Отдача

В тронном зале стояла тишина. Все слуги, которых приказал привести сюда захватчик, боялись не так пошевелиться или моргнуть. Тем временем Чанёль ждал, когда, придет его омега со своим братом. Сехун сидел неподалеку, на ровных каменных ступеньках перед троном и чистил свой меч от чужой крови. Тишина давила на сознание слуг, заставляя их ещё больше боятся своего наказания.

— Не думаешь, что он слишком долго?

— Боишься, что он предаст нас?

— Просто думал, он быстро справится с обычным омегой. Как-никак он со мной сражался почти на равных, — усмехнулся Сехун, рассматривая своё отражение в блестящем железе.

Огромная тяжёлая дверь отворилась, и в зал вошли двое омег. Один из них был одет в парадную одежду, аккуратную и не слишком яркую. На другом был костюм более дорогой и яркий, но весь его вид портила кровь, которая пятнами застыла на дорогой ткани. Бэкхён был по-настоящему прекрасен в обычной одежде, а не в военной. Чунмён на его фоне, даже в своём богатом наряде, выглядел бледным и непримечательным.

Но только не для Сехуна, даже несмотря на вонь от крови он чувствовал его природный запах, который оказался тем самым, притягивающим вниманием и заставляющем глаза искриться. Сердце начало бешено биться, но разум альфы был разочарован, совсем не таким Сехун представлял себе своего истинного. Двуличный, лживый и хитрый омега. Он всегда мечтал о ком-то вроде Бэкхёна, который торжественно прошёл к центру зала прямо к Чанёлю. Представив своего брата, он подошёл к Сехуну.

— Скажи, что я хочу, чтобы он остался со мной, как слуга.

— Хочешь сделать его простым слугой?

— Хочешь, чтобы он остался при дворе?

— Я скажу, но он хочет спросить тебя о кое-чём другом.

Вопросительно взглянув на альфу, он подошёл к королю и, немного коверкая слова, спросил, что от него хотят. В ответ он получил несколько понятных и столько же непонятных слов. С трудом разобравшись Бэкхён ответил:

— Зачем?

— Они причинили тебе боль.

— Не нужно.

— Покажи пальцем, нэ маым.

Сдавшись Бэкхён показал на нескольких крупных альф, что служили Чунмёну. Их глаза расширились, и казалось они уже были готовы молить о пощаде, когда Чанёль приказал казнить их.

Когда все слуги, вместе с Чунмёном, ушли, зал опустел. Бэкхён переживал за Ифаня, он пытался разглядеть на лицах у альф хотя бы одну подсказку, которая бы рассказала, что с ним произошло, но так и не нашёл. На него лишь смотрели в ответ, понимая, о чём он хотел спросить.

— Игры кончились, Бэкхён. Сейчас у нас достаточно времени, чтобы обсудить, что будет с тобой и с вашей страной.

Такое начало немного напугало Бэкхёна, его глаза расширились и попытались найти поддержку у истинного, но увидели лишь непонимание.

— Ты предал свою страну, Бэкхён. Можем ли мы быть уверены, что ты будешь верен нам? — казалось, с ним будет разговаривать только Сехун. Потому что Чанёль, позвав слугу, попросил принести бумагу и чернила, а после начал что-то писать.

— На мне метка, Сехун. Чанёль может заставить меня руку себе отрубить, и я даже не пискну! — король на секунду оторвался от своих бумажек, удивленный громкостью голоса омеги.

— Он не сделает этого, потому что хочет, чтобы ты его полюбил.

— И вы придумали что-то, чем сможете меня шантажировать.

— Ничего мы не придумали. Я не хочу быть похожим на него, не хочу убивать близких ради чего-то. Он жив, но Чанёль прикажет казнить его, как только ты попытаешься сбежать или убить кого-то.

— Значит, всё-таки придумали, — недовольно выдохнул Бэкхён. — Могу ли я с ним встретиться? — перед тем как ответить, Сехун что-то спросил у Чанёля, а тот в ответ нахмурил брови и со злостью в голосе что-то прорычал.

— Когда мы приедем в наш дворец, ты сможешь пообщаться с ним.

— Но кто останется здесь? Вы не боитесь бунта? — задал Бэкхён вполне логичный вопрос, на который ему действительно было интересно услышать ответ. Хоть он и предал свою родину, она ему была не безразлична, тут жила его мать, друзья и враги. Омега надеялся добиться от короля разрешение забрать с собой Кёнсу, но перед этим нужно было хотя бы завести разговор с ним.

— На этот счёт мы кое-что придумали, — хитро прищурился Сехун, вновь улыбаясь.

В этот же вечер прошёл ужин. На который пригласили всю знать. Никто не догадывался, чем мог обернуться этот пир, но многие надеялись повысить своё положение при дворе. Во главе стола сидел завоеватель по правую руку от него сбежавший принц, а по левую его омега, которого никто не хотел видеть в рядах знати.

Чунмён прислуживал за столом, и он был необычайно покорен для того, кого лишили власти и ребёнка. Он думал над словами Бэкхёна, которые он ему говорил накануне: «Ты бы не выжил. Он бы убил тебя, узнай, что ты носишь наследника и даже не посмотрел бы на истинность. Я не желаю тебе смерти!». «Лучше бы я умер, чем прислуживать тебе, бордельной шлюхе!» — тогда ответил ему омега, в глубине души понимая, что тот прав.

Лишить омегу ребенка — худшее, что мог сделать любой человек. Этим человеком оказался другой омега, который, казалось, должен был его понять. Но после того как Чунмён забрал его титул и власть, тот, конечно, захотел отомстить, а заодно и облегчить захватчику задачу, убрав потенциального наследника.

А ведь омега уже успел привязаться к ребенку и даже дать ему имя, представить, как маленькие ручки коснуться его больших пальцев, как откроются наивные детские глаза. Он уже видел его взрослого, а себя пожилого в окружении его детей и своих внуков. Но произошло то, чего не ожидал никто, и все мысли остались мыслями. Теперь его малыш никогда не откроет глаза, не закричит, не вырастет и не скажет своё первое слово, а всё благодаря Бэкхёну, человеку, убившему собственного племянника.

Иногда Чунмён по инерции поглаживал свой ещё не сошедший живот, а когда начинал осознавать свои действия, вспоминал лужу крови у своих ног и нечто, что когда-то было его ребёнком. Тогда в горле вставал ком, а на глазах проступали слёзы. За что ему всё это? Он ведь всегда был примерным мальчиком и послушным сыном.

«Почему же я выбрал твою мать?», — именно это он каждый день слышал от отца, когда его брат стал фаворитом короля. Бэкхён не был груб с ним, когда они встречались, но часто задевал при значимых людях. Отец, который желал лучшего для себя и своего ребёнка, старался заставить Чунмёна вступить в борьбу против брата, и тот, надеясь получить любовь своего родителя, поддался этому.

Омега думал, что его брат знал обо всём и готовил ответный удар, но видимо его предположения оказались ложными. Ему удалось выбить из колеи Бэкхёна, а после организовать скорый приезд Ифаня, а когда измену подтвердили, втереться ему в доверие. Большую роль, конечно, сыграли чиновники, имена которых у него спрашивал сегодня друг нового короля.

Сехун. Его истинный. Совсем не таким он хотел выглядеть в его глазах. Если бы война началась немного раньше или он не пошёл на поводу у отца, у него бы получилось остаться обычным ничем непримечательным дворцовым сплетником. Но встретились ли бы они тогда?

— Аккуратнее! — прошипел Бэкхён, когда Чунмён, задумавшись случайно начал лить вино мимо бокала.

— Простите, — почти со слезами на глазах ответил омега.

— Иди проспись, мне не нужен бестолковый слуга, — притягивая Чунмёна за ворот рубашки, прошептал Бён.

Когда слуга удалился, омега повернулся к столу. Рядом, сел кто-то из опоздавших, обратив внимание на движение рядом с собой, Бэкхён немного наклонил голову в сторону и узнал в опоздавшем человеке своего отца.

— Здравствуй, папочка, — насмешливо улыбнулся омега.

— Здравствуй, сынок, — с горечью ответил альфа.

— Чего же ты грустишь? Не получилось убрать меня и подложить под короля свою марионетку?

— Не понимаю, о чём ты?

— Думаешь, я не узнал, что ты всё подстроил? Ты возглавлял всех желающих убрать меня, а Чунмён… Он уже поплатился за свою глупость.

— Твой брат получил отличное воспитание, он вовсе не глуп, — уклоняясь от вопроса, ответил мужчина.

— Зато я с самого рождения от тебя ничего не получил, хоть и был твоим первенцем. Чунмён родился на две недели позже, и ты всё равно женился на его матери, той ещё твари.

— Не смей так называть её! — возмутился чиновник.

— Прости, папа, о покойниках ведь не говорят плохо? — улыбнулся Бэкхён, укладывая локти на стол. — Думаю, вскоре я смогу помочь тебе встретиться с ней.

Внезапно мужчина начал панически искать своего слугу, которого не было уже слишком долго. Тоже делали и другие чиновники, замечая, что зал внезапно опустел. Чанёль резко поднялся, а следом за ним и Сехун. Король начал свою речь, вызывая недовольство почти у всех собравшихся здесь, за столом становилось шумно. Альфу это очень злило, и он, не совладав с собой, со всей силой ударил по столу.

Бэкхён заметил, как по дереву начали расползаться трещинки, и как глаза отца в испуге расширились. На губах невольно появилась победная улыбка, из-за которой у глаз появились еле заметные морщинки. Как только Чанёль закончил свою речь, наступила долгая пауза, после которой зашли слуги.

— Избавьтесь от тел, самых богатых выбросьте на главную площадь, — приказал Сехун до смерти напуганным слугам.

Немногим позже омеге приказали собрать вещи, тот особо не сопротивлялся, но потребовал взять с собой своего друга, Чанёль лишь кивнул. Чунмён тенью зашёл в его комнату, теперь он ещё и сирота, как и его брат. Слуга покорно помогал собрать чужие вещи, и как только его хозяин заснул, он отправился собирать остатки своих.

  


***

  


С рассветом у ворот замка появился военный отряд, во главе которого стоял знаменитый главнокомандующий Ким Чонси. Ворота открылись почти мгновенно. Их ждали. Чонси уже немолодой мужчина и многому научил молодого короля. Его сын рос бок о бок с Чанёлем, и тот до сих пор считал его своим братом.

Во дворце было пустынно. Скорее всего тут был большой погром, который слуги недавно убрали. Пак встретил его с улыбкой на лице:

— Как добрался, дядя? — приобнимая его, спросил альфа.

— Быстрее, чем надеялись. Мы были недалеко отсюда, когда вы свергли Ифаня, — похлопав короля по плечу, ответил Ким.

— Это хорошо. Я хочу вернуться домой до зимы и мне нужно кого-то оставить здесь. Кого-то, кому я доверяю, и кому не вскружит голову власть, — рассказывал о своих планах Чанёль, проходя дальше вглубь дворца.

— Значит меня хочешь посадить на трон? Умно.

— Это не навсегда, лишь пока не стихнут восстания.

— Тебе повезло, что мой сын больше не нуждается в опеке, — согласился остаться главнокомандующий.

Уже следующим утром, разобрав все неотложные дела, небольшая группа двинулась к границе. С Чонси оставили переводчика, омегу, которая еле дышала при виде его огромного тела.

Большую часть отрядов оставили во дворце, а все остальные отправились домой.

Бэкхёну дали коня, и он наконец смог насладиться относительной свободой. Чанёль постоянно смотрел на него, и омега искренне не понимал, как тот мог что-то к нему чувствовать. Несколько раз бывший граф мельком видел Ифаня, его везли в небольшой карете, связанного, но не сломленного.

Как же ему хотелось поговорить с ним, возможно, заставить пожалеть о своём выборе или наоборот кинуться к нему в объятия и ткнуться носом в плечо, но Чанёль постоянно смотрел на него и не давал сделать ни одного лишнего шага.

Уже через несколько дней они встретились с частью армии. Бэкхён познакомился с Чонином, сыном Чонси и по совместительству будущим главнокомандующим. Больше всего омегу поразил Кёнсу, который с улыбкой кинулся на шею альфе.

— Как ты мог? — прокричал омега, толкая друга подальше от Кима.

— Я… я не мог тебе рассказать, — оправдывался Кёнсу.

— Ты был моей семьёй! — вновь вскрикнул омега и уже тише добавил. — Ты не доверял мне?

После этой ссоры Бэкхён не говорил с Кёнсу, который всё это время знал о планах врага и был тем самым доверенным лицом. Кроме того, лекарь оказался омегой, да ещё и почти замужним. Бэкхёну нужно было остыть, слишком много происходило с ним за последние месяцы, поэтому на очередном привале он попросил Сехуна сразится с ним.

Омега с яростью размахивал мечом и грациозно уворачивался от каждого удара. Альфа удивлён таким напором и одновременно очарован Бэкхёном, его нежными руками, небольшими губами и блестящими глазами. Через несколько часов уже выдохшийся Бэк упал на землю и увидел прекрасные звёзды. Его грудь медленно вздымалась, и он прикрыл глаза, еле заметно улыбнувшись.

— Тебе не следует лежать здесь, — услышал Бэкхён голос своего истинного.

— Почему?

— Я хочу много аидыль, ты не сможешь чхульссанхада, — Чанёль подал немного смущённому омеге руку.

— Аидыль? Чхульссанхада? — отряхнувшись, спросил Бэкхён непонятные ему слова.

Альфа показал движения похожие на качание ребёнка, и омега удивился, понимая, что Чанёль уже думал о детях.

— Я не хочу, — довольно спокойно сказал бывший граф.

— Ты обязательно захочешь.

— Ты сумасшедший!

  


***

  


Во дворце усиленно готовились к приезду короля. Победу собирались праздновать все, а потому слуги по-особенному чистили тарелки, готовили ужин и вытирали пыль. Все были взбудоражены, знать шепталась об омеге, который сопровождал его величество.

— Харин, ты опять сбежал от няньки? — спросил садовник у мальчика лет семи. Его чёрные волосы были растрёпаны из-за недавнего бега, а такие же тёмные глаза с интересом посматривали на цветы.

— С ней скучно, — надув губы, ответил мальчик.

— А со мной что весело?

— Дядя Минсок, вы, наверное, шутите? Даже с бревном веселее чем с ней! — заявил Харин, замечая, как растрёпанная няня заворачивала в сад. — Кажется мне пора, ещё увидимся!

Мальчик ускорил шаг и зашёл в первую попавшуюся дверь. Пройдясь по коридору, он услышал, как слуги говорили, что король уже подъезжал к воротам. Харин оживился и отправился к главному входу, возле которого уже собралась большая толпа.

И вот открылись ворота, и утомлённые поездкой люди и кони не спеша ступали вперёд. Увидев короля, Харин побежал ему навстречу и что есть силы прокричал:

— Папа! Папочка


	5. Начало

Омега после упорных занятий, устало прогуливался по саду. Это место действительно его завораживало. Несмотря на скорую зиму, цветы здесь по-прежнему были яркими и красочными, да и на улице стояла благоприятная погода. Каменные тропинки обрамляли ровно подстриженные кустики с уже опавшими листиками. Бэкхёну хотелось бы когда-нибудь увидеть сад в цвету.

Он провел тут не больше недели. Ему выделили просторную светлую комнату, которая находилась напротив королевских покоев. Огромная кровать, заправленная жемчужным одеялом с золотыми узорами, была очень мягкой и тёплой. Пушистый бежевый ковёр расстеленный по всему периметру комнаты приятно щекотал пальцы ног. Больше всего Бэкхёна поразило отсутствие засовов или чего-то, что могло бы защитить его во время сна. «Вашу дверь закрывают снаружи, а за час до завтрака, то есть когда вы должны вставать, отворяет лично Его величество», — объяснял ему преподаватель этикета. На вопрос почему, ему ответили лишь: «Всего лишь дань традициям. Негоже не замужним омегам шастать по дворцу ночью». Бэкхён не знал, сколько стоило убранство его комнаты, но он понимал, что обошёлся казне дороже чем кронпринц. Он хотел попросить другую комнату, но не смог найти подходящих слов, а теперь было уже поздно.

За время, проведённое в замке, ему так и не удалось поговорить с Чанёлем или Сехуном, а значит он не мог спросить о встрече с Ифанем. Альфы приехав на родину стали более занятыми, а иногда ещё и пропускали завтраки. Тогда омега оставался один на один с семьёй своего истинного.

В первый день его, всем представили, как «Нэ маым». Что значили эти два слова, как ни старался Бэкхён узнать не смог. В речи они не проскакивали, а спросить Чанёля и Сехуна не было возможности. Обитатели дворца удивлённо выдохнули, услышав эти слова, они были изумлены. За столом разговаривали очень мало и только по делу, но видимо родственникам Чанёля омега показался слишком интересным.

— Кем вы были у себя на родине? — спросила его одна из многочисленных тёть альфы.

— Обычный аристократ, Ваше высочество, — отрезал омега, желая побыстрее покинуть столовую.

— Такой красивый омега достоин большего, — ответила собеседница.

— Видимо поэтому я здесь, Ваше высочество.

— Вы очень интересный молодой человек, мне бы хотелось узнать вас получше.

— Не думаю, что это возможно, Ваше высочество.

— Я все равно буду надеяться.

После таких бесед, Бэкхёну хотелось оказаться как можно дальше от это места или поговорить с кем-то, выдохнуть, расплакаться от бессилия в чужих руках. После ссоры с Кёнсу у омеги не осталось совсем никого кроме Чунмёна, но тот был настолько запуган, что казалось вот-вот задохнётся от страха. Приходилось хранить всё в себе и ждать, когда эмоции выйдут наружу.

— Дядя Бэкхён? — спросил, непонятно откуда появившийся мальчик.

Сын Чанёля оказался единственным, с кем он мог поговорить на равных. Знание языка, конечно, улучшилось, но было по-прежнему на уровне семилетнего ребёнка. Юный альфа был очень любознательным и умным ребёнком, он нравился Бёну.

Конечно, омега не ожидал, что у Чанёля будет сын, ему об этом даже никто не намекнул. В первый же день альфа представил Бэкхёна своему сыну и у того сразу же загорелись глаза. Имевший только отца, он был рад появлению омеги во дворце, тем более в Бэке он видел только хорошее. Он знал много женщин и мужчин во дворце, и все они носили излишне яркую и тяжёлую одежду, пытались казаться чем-то, лгали ему. Бэкхён был совсем не таким, он из множества нарядов выбрал самый простой и дешёвый, а на вопросы всегда отвечал честно.

— Что-то случилось, Ваше высочество?

— Его величество надеется увидеть вас у себя, — такое обращение сына к отцу немного смутило Бэкхёна, сначала ему показалось, что они близки, но это фраза была сказана слишком официально.

— Не смею ему отказывать, вы ведь отведёте меня, Ваше высочество?

— Конечно! — мальчик с гордо поднятой головой прошёл вперёд. Ему нравилось полезным этому омеге.

Кабинет Чанёля оказался очень просторным. У стены по левую руку от входа стоял массивный стол, а по бокам от него располагались небольшие резные шкафчики. По правую же руку большой мягкий ковер, а на нем два мягких бордовых кресла. Окна здесь были большие, и благодаря им темные тона не пугали, а наоборот внушали чувство спокойствия и какого-то уюта.

Король перебирал документы, когда раздался долгожданный стук в дверь. В комнату влетел его растрёпанный сын и, стараясь сделать лицо и голос серьезнее, четко произнёс:

— Господин Бэкхён прибыл!

— Пригласи его и не смей подслушивать, Харин.

Омега плавно и грациозно прошёл внутрь. Он смотрел в пол и молча поклонился, прямо как учили на уроках этикета. Сейчас Бэкхён выглядел как коренной житель их страны. И если альфа мог позволить себе носить лишь рубашку и штаны, то омега был вынужден надевать жилетку и длинную накидку с прорезями для рук, чтобы не соблазнять здешних свободных альф.

Конечно, Бэкхёну это откровенно не нравилось, но он решил не говорить об этом, пока. Раньше он мог хоть в ночной рубашке выйти в коридор, и никто бы и слова ему не сказал. А накидка постоянно путалась под ногами, и он выглядел глупо, когда спотыкался об неё. Но кто он такой, чтобы критиковать чужие обычаи?

Омегу усадили в одно из кресел, любезно подав руку. Сразу поле альфа достал из шкафа один бокал и роскошную бутылку, буквально кричащую о своем содержимом. Омегам нельзя было пить алкоголь, а Бёну так хотелось вновь почувствовать его вкус. Поставив все на стол, Чанёль уселся в точно такое же кресло.

— Зачем вы пригласили меня, Ваше величество? — спросил Бэкхён, наблюдая как король наполнял стакан вином.

— Я хотел увидеть тебя и пригласить на праздник в честь победы, лично.

— Могу ли я отказать вам, Ваше величество?

— Только если у тебя есть веская причина.

— Тогда, я должен принять приглашение, — омега уже собирался встать, но его остановил чужой бас.

— Сегодня после ужина за тобой зайдут, — Чанёль подал Бэкхёну свою горячую руку, а после легко поцеловал тыльную сторону его ладони, прикасаясь к ней своими обветренными, мягкими губами.

Всего несколько минут наедине с Бэкхёном улучшили настроение Паку. Чанёль хотел проводить с ним время, но из-за работы мог позволить себе лишь эти несколько минут.

За дверью стоял улыбающийся Харин, который сразу же начал расспрашивать омегу. Они недолго побеседовали, и перед прощанием мальчик попросил не говорить отцу о том, что он подслушивал. Бэкхён, конечно, не собирался этого делать, а потому уверил принца, что все будет в порядке.

Вернувшись в комнату, омега провёл там остаток дня, совсем ни о чем не думая. Чунмён, весь день блуждавший по коридорам, наконец смог разобраться что к чему, а потому ближе к ужину уже находился в спальне у брата. Тот выглядел уставшим, видимо, жизнь здесь давалось ему не так просто.

Внезапно открывшаяся дверь, заставила Чунмёна подпрыгнуть, а после и испугаться. В комнату зашёл Сехун и, не заостряя внимание на слуге, пригласил Бэкхёна пройтись. _Вдвоем_.

Чунмёну было больно смотреть на то, как брат уходил под руку с его истинным. Сехун презирал его, но омега надеялся, что не ненавидел. Где-то глубоко в душе он верил, что может стать ему достойным спутником. А пока он лишь мог смотреть на его удаляющуюся фигуру.

— Куда мы идём? — спросил Бён, когда они свернули в более старую часть дворца.

— К нему, — ответил Сехун.

Ещё немного побродив по коридорам, они наконец дошли до камер. Увидев знакомое лицо через решётку, Ифань подошёл ближе, совсем не стесняясь своего вида. Его лицо, некогда хорошо выбритое, теперь украшала щетина, волосы стали значительно длиннее и одет он теперь не в парадный мундир, а в серое тряпьё, почти такое же сейчас носил его муж.

— Пришёл значит?

— Я не мог не прийти.

— Может ты, братец, прекратишь пускать слюни на чужого омегу и покинешь нас? — внезапно обратился Ифань к Сехуну.

Альфа сначала посмотрел на Бэкхёна и, когда увидел его кивок, поспешил удалиться.

— Ты предал меня, Фань, — начал омега.

— Я вытащил тебя из грязи, Бэкки, — парировал альфа.

— Я благодарен тебе за это, но…

— Но я выбросил тебя на улицу. Ты, наверное, думаешь, что во всём виноваты чиновники, но, пойми, я всё знал с самого начала. Особенно в ярость меня привела новость о том, что ты принимал подавители, — сказал Ифань и, увидев шокированное лицо омеги, продолжил. — Что думал я не узнаю?

— А как же синяки? Про них ты тоже узнал заранее? Тогда, ты просто так оставил на моём теле это? — показывая на тату, заваливал его вопросами Бэкхён.

— Не сложно догадаться об обмане, когда знаешь ситуацию во дворце. Ты заслужил клеймо, малыш, кто не захотел выходить за меня замуж? Ты хотел оставаться при мне, но не хотел свадьбы, так подумай, кто ты тогда… — усмехнулся альфа, наблюдая за тем, как Бэк оседал на пол.

— А что бы изменилось? Ты бы продолжал изменять мне, только привязал бы к себе ребёнком.

— Да, брось. Не думаю, что ребёнок бы удержал тебя, ты бы презирал его, как и меня.

— Я… я думал ты любил меня, — дрожащим от обиды голосом ответил Бэкхён.

— Ты был милым мальчиком, когда мы встретились, и я не заметил, как превратил тебя в чудовище, которому нужна только власть. И я люблю это чудовище до сих пор!

— Это не так, мне не нужна власть.

— Я вижу, — усмехнулся Ифань.

— Зато он не трус в отличии от тебя, — съязвил, внезапно появившийся Сехун.

— Так у тебя сразу двое? Ну и с кем из них тебе нравится больше?

— Заткнись, — шикнул на него альфа, поднимая на ноги омегу.

— Ещё увидимся Бэкки, — сказал удаляющейся парочке заключённый.

  


***

  


Уже больше получаса Бэкхён рассматривал своё отражение в зеркале. Неужели он действительно изменился? Стал тем, кого когда-то ненавидел, жадным до денег аристократом. Но ведь ему не нужны были богатства, во время войны он ничем не отличался от обычных воинов, пил с ними, носил такую же одежду и жил без удобств. Почему же тогда он помог врагу? Просто струсил, побоялся пыток, значит ли это, что он не преданный, что ему нужны лишь власть и деньги?

— Ты готов? — спросил внезапно появившийся Чанёль.

Король выглядел потрясающе в синем мундире с золотыми вставками. Волосы его были уложены в гладкую прическу, а на губах играла легкая улыбка, которая возникала при взгляде на омегу. Тот был одет в классические брюки, кожаные сапоги и накрахмаленную рубашку, но всё это скрыто было под большой синей накидкой с золотистыми узорами, сегодня она была слегка укорочена, чтобы было удобней танцевать.

На вопрос Чанёля Бэкхён лишь кивнул и подал ему руку. В зал они вошли торжественно, все взгляды оценивающе смотрели на них, а точнее только на омегу. Медленная музыка начинала заполнять зал, и пары кружились в танце. Всё движения аристократов точны, и каждый знал, когда нужно повернуться, а когда поменять партнёра. В самом начале омега танцевал с королем и старался не упасть в грязь лицом, хотя тому, казалось, нравилось видеть его неуклюжим. Следом шла череда незнакомцев с холодными грубыми руками, а после них тонкие женские пальцы. Пальцы тети Чанёля, которая была очень заинтересована в нем. Она увела его прочь из круга, пока омега старался вспомнить ее имя.

— Ваше высочество, что вы делаете?

— Я стараюсь узнать вас получше, — притягивая Бэкхёна ближе, ответила она.

— Думаю, нам следует вернуться к другим, — отталкивая руки альфы, прошипел он.

— Хотите получить плохую репутацию, господин Бэкхён? Я могу устроить вам сладкую жизнь здесь, — женщина оскалилась, укладывая свои руки чуть ниже поясницы.

— Не помешаю вам, тётя Сонха? — раздался неподалёку детский голос.

— Ваше высочество, как вы можете помешать нам?

— Тогда вы будете не против если я прогуляюсь с вашим спутником?

— Конечно, с господином Бэкхёном мы сможем поговорить и позже.

Когда Харин увёл его подальше от этой женщины, омега наконец-то смог выдохнуть и поблагодарить юного принца, который, несмотря на свой юный возраст уже являлся полноправным участником бала. Бэкхён думал, что так сказалось отсутствие мамы или папы-омеги, что будь у него второй родитель, то он бы смог остаться ребёнком чуть дольше.

В детстве Бэку не досталось родительской ласки, но у него был Кёнсу, который смог дать ему детство и достойное воспитание, а этот мальчик видел рядом с собой только нянек, пока отец постоянно занят работой. В этот момент, Бён хотел помочь ему, но примет ли такой самостоятельный принц его опеку?

— Вот ты где! — рядом появился взволнованный Чанёль. Заметив своего сына, он усмехнулся. — Решил увести у отца омегу? Не рановато ли?

— Я уже взрослый и даже сумел защитить дядю Бэкхёна!

— Правда? — спросил альфа уже у омеги.

— Ваш сын настоящий герой, Ваше величество, — уверил его Бэк.

— Рад, что вы поладили, но вынужден разлучить вас. Время последнего танца.

Бэкхёна снова кружили в вальсе, и он не сопротивлялся этому. Последние дни утомили его и физически и морально, особенно разговор с Ифанем. Ему казалось он справится, сможет говорить на равных со своим обидчиком, но правда из уст бывшего короля, выбила его из колеи. Пока он решил просто не сопротивляться и плыть по течению, может быть ему стоило расслабиться, стать настоящим изнеженным омегой? Но тогда он не сможет дать отпор, ведь возможно это не последний раз, когда альфы распускают руки. Он должен оставаться сильным, даже несмотря на то, что теперь творилось в его жизни.

Бэкхёна сопроводили в комнату, и он лёг спать, не раздеваясь. Во время сна он единственный раз за день мог расслабиться и отдохнуть, но мысли заполняли его голову.

Он не мог с уверенностью сказать нравилась ли ему такая придворная жизнь или нет. Раньше он помимо светских мероприятий, посещал и другие. Он помогал королю, организовывал мероприятий, собрание, все поездки, заботился о благополучии Его величества. Здесь же он был лишь… Он не знал кем он был здесь. Не супруг короля, не придворная особа, не слуга. Никто.

Ему хотелось бы бросить всё и начать жизнь сначала, где-нибудь далеко от дворца.

Утром же его разбудил солнечный свет, проникающий в комнату, когда Чунмён открыл шторы. Лениво разлепив глаза и жмурясь от света, он потянулся, а затем обратил внимание на брата. Тот сегодня был особенно вял, а ещё старался не поворачиваться к нему левым боком.

— Подойди ко мне, Чунмён, — приказал Бён, замечая, как тот вздрогнул и несмело пошагал к нему. На щеке омеги красовался синяк, оставленный не так давно. — Кто это сделал?

Омега осел на пол и залился слезами, прикрыв лицо руками. Это стало неожиданностью для Бэкхёна, чужие слёзы не могли не тронуть его сердце, а потому он сел рядом и попытался стереть слезинки с чужих красных щёк.

— Это сделал он! — наконец ответил омега. — Мой истинный, сделал это со мной.

Чунмён начал ещё больше хлюпать носом и старался сдерживать слёзы, печальная улыбка застыла на его лице, когда он начал вспоминать произошедшее после бала…


	6. Свидание

Чунмён вновь потерялся в таком огромном дворце. В то время как Бэкхёна сопроводили в его покои, он должен был найти общую комнату сам. Свечи уже потушили и узкий коридор освещался лишь лунным светом, проходящим через окна.

Не спеша Чунмён прошел очередной поворот и внезапно врезался в чужое крепкое тело. Он хотел вскрикнуть, почувствовав, как за спиной сомкнулись огромные ладони.

— П-простите… — испуганно прошептал омега, пытаясь выпутаться из объятий.

— Не извиняйся, сладкий, этого все равно недостаточно, чтобы заслужить мое прощение, — покрепче ухватившись за исхудалые бока, еле связывая слова, ответил альфа.

В полумраке омега узнал знакомые черты. Те черты, которые он сохранил в сердце при их первой встрече, поистине прекрасные и строгие. Но в тот момент, при лунном свете они казались ему устрашающими и злыми, такими от которых хотелось бежать без оглядки.

— Господин Сехун? Прошу! — собрав все силы, Чунмён вновь попытался оттолкнуть истинного.

— Почему же так официально? — альфа наклонился к тонкой шее и согрел её своим дыханием, заставляя омегу задрожать от страха, который Сехун принял за предвкушение.

— Не надо… — чуть ли не плакал Чунмён.

Больше не говоря ни слова, Сехун начал целовать уворачивающегося омегу. Его руки легли ниже поясницы, чуть приподняли и заставили омегу ухватиться за чужую шею. Слезы покатились по щекам, и Чунмён вновь начал сопротивляться и бить своими слабыми руками спину альфы, которого это раздражало. Ему — слабому омеге — не выбраться из крепких объятий. Прямо сейчас его возьмут против воли и бросят, оставят одного. А если он снова забеременеет? Он из последних сил попытался оттолкнуть от себя Сехуна. Тот неожиданно остановился, а затем впечатал омегу в стену, Чунмён практически потерял сознание, повиснув в руках альфы.

— Я всё равно сделаю это, когда ты станешь моим мужем! — прорычал Сехун, и на секунду Чунмёну показалось, что тот трезв.

Руки альфы медленно и неуклюже начинали расстёгивать одежду на омеге. Тот лишь затрясся, и из его глаз хлынули горячие слёзы. На удивление Чунмёна Сехун остановился, а после и отстранился, позволяя ему выдохнуть.

— Что? Я недостаточно хорош для тебя? Шлюха!

Неподалеку послышались шаги, и альфа поспешил удалиться. За что Чунмён был ему благодарен. Его подобрал Исин, управляющий дворца. Обработав раны, он оставил омегу у себя. Неужели он заслужил это? Неужели он действительно совершил что-то плохое? На его щеке нет татуировки в виде сердца, он никогда не изменял своему мужу и слушал родителей. Так почему его истинный захотел сделать это, назвал его так, как до этого он сам называл своего брата?

Чунмён не смог успокоиться до самого утра. Он смотрелся в зеркало и видел синяк на левой скуле, которой, наверное, появился при ударе о стену. Что на это скажет Бэкхён? Будет ли он защищать Сехуна, если узнает, что произошло? Омега решил не рисковать и постараться скрыть произошедшее, но получилось у него очень плохо…

Бэкхён не знал, что сказать и что ему нужно сделать. Никогда ему не приходилось никого утешать, а потому в этот момент он лишь гладил плачущего брата по волосам. Теперь они поменялись местами. Каких слов ему хотелось, когда он ещё был слугой? Что говорил ему Кёнсу?

— Всё наладится, Чунмён. Я смогу защитить тебя, — наконец пообещал он.

Но сначала ему нужно было поговорить о произошедшем с Сехуном, которого он вероятно должен встретить за завтраком. Резко вскочив, он суетливо начал перебирать свою одежду и искать что-то, что подошло бы к завтраку. Нацепив на себя голубую накидку, он ещё раз осмотрел свою комнату и заметил, что его брат уснул, стоя на коленях перед кроватью.

Решив оставить всё как есть, он вышел из комнаты и натолкнулся на напуганного Сехуна. Вид его оставлял желать лучшего, видимо тот действительно вчера сильно выпил. От альфы он узнал, что уже пропустил завтрак, чем был очень недоволен король. Омега даже ничего не успел сказать, как оказался в чужой спальне.

Чанёль встретил его с почти полностью расстёгнутой рубашкой. Он не хотел терять время, а потому расспрашивал Бэкхёна, пока переодевался. Тот рассказал ему всё, что узнал, иногда прерываясь на разглядывание чужого тела. Омега не мог отрицать, король имел прекрасную фигуру, в какой-то степени ему было завидно, ведь как бы он не старался, у него никогда бы не получилось добиться таких результатов.

— Что ты предлагаешь? Он имеет полное право распоряжаться жизнью своего омеги, — холодно ответил Чанёль.

— Он даже не любит его!

— Единственный способ защитить его — это выдать замуж. Муж сможет защитить его. Я не могу приставить к слуге охрану.

— Это глупо, спасать его от альфы, отдав другому альфе.

— Я смогу найти другое решение, если ты согласишься поужинать сегодня вместе со мной. Только ты, я и еда.

— Хорошо, Ваше величество, — ответил Бэкхён. — Но без поцелуев! — добавил он, вспоминая их первый поцелуй, совершенный по его глупости.

Вернувшись к себе, Бэкхён также начал переодеваться из утренней в дневную одежду. Чунмён уже не спал, а лишь молча сидел на чужой кровати. Ему было стыдно за то, что он попросил помощи у брата, который до этого унижал его. Но в большей степени омега был удивлён, потому что, он даже подумать не мог, что ему кто-то поможет.

— Зачем ты делаешь это, Бэкхён?

— Я не знаю, Чунмён…

Бэк действительно не понимал самого себя. Почему он делал, то, что делал? Наверное, ему было нечем заняться или просто хотелось начать что-то делать. Жить в чужом доме некомфортно, даже в каком-то смысле страшно, но жить без цели было ещё страшнее. Бэкхён не знал, что ему делать, он стал аристократом, отомстил обидчикам, а теперь… А что теперь?

Теперь он снова учился писать, читать, вести себя на людях. Возможно, в будущем он выйдет замуж за Чанёля, родит и заживёт счастливо. Жизнь перестала быть трудной, стала скучной, и именно поэтому он помогал своему брату. Лишь бы усложнить свою жизнь.

Целыми днями Бэк не выпускал из виду Чунмёна, водил его с собой на занятия. Сехуна они не встретили даже на обеде, что было очень странно. Благодаря тому, что они ходили вместе, леди Сонха не смогла поймать Бэкхёна, ей оставалось лишь наблюдать и придумывать планы для получения главного приза, коим тогда во дворце считался омега.

Пусть в открытую никто и не выражал своей заинтересованности, кроме той же Сонхи, но всем приглянулся омега. Именно метка короля останавливала большую часть альф во дворце, но омега был не замужем, а потому считался свободным.

У Бэкхёна появились не только поклонники, но и враги. Многие опасались его влияния на Чанёля, а потому хотели избавиться от него. Королю каждый день предлагали в соправители множество женщин и мужчин, но тот лишь молча качал головой. Он считал Бёна идеальным омегой для себя и хотел с ним сблизиться, поэтому и искал возможности видеться с ним чаще.

Бэкхён был не против провести вечер со своим альфой, даже если тот не сможет помочь Чунмёну. Он оставил брата в своей комнате с его ужином.

Королевская спальня имела по-истине огромные размеры. Помимо кровати в ней вместился стол и мягкие кресла. Из огромного окна виднелся бледно-красный закат и черные силуэты городских домов. Омегу усадили в одно из мягких кресел. На столе уже стояли несколько блюд от которых исходил довольно приятный аромат. За едой Бэкхён начал расспрашивать альфу, первым делом он поинтересовался садовником, о котором ему уже успели рассказать.

— Почему он смотрит на море? В смысле, он просто замирает прямо с лейкой в руках и ни на что не реагирует, Ваше величество.

— Минсок не может смириться со своей утратой. Его муж был отважным капитаном, он обожал море и пытался забрать Минсока с собой. Тот отказал и вскоре пожалел об этом. Уже пять лет прошло, а Чондэ и его «Грозу» до сих пор не нашли.

— Наверное это ужасно потерять любимого, Ваше величество.

— Надеюсь ты никогда не испытаешь подобного, — рука Чанёля аккуратно накрыла чужую ладонь. Омега смутился, а потому на его щеках появился лёгкий румянец.

— Могу я ещё кое-что спросить? — после непродолжительного молчания, спросил Бэкхён.

— Конечно.

— Что значит «нэ маым»?

Альфа молча показал на сердце.

— Твоё сердце?

Чанёль покачал головой и указал на омегу.

— «Моё сердце»? Но я же учил эти слова, они звучат совсем не так, — удивился омега, вспоминая уроки со своим учителем.

— Понимаешь, все зависит от контекста. Когда ты говоришь о любимом, сердце больше похоже значением на душу, поэтому в этом случае употребляется похожее слово. Обычно этим словом обозначают своих женихов и невест, — Чанёль очень увлечённо рассказывал об этом, на его губах появилась легкая улыбка.

— Какой у вас романтичный язык, Ваше величество.

— На самом деле не думал, что ты оценишь, — признался альфа, перед тем как допить вино из своего бокала.

— Мне тоже хочется любви, просто последние месяцы я стремился к своей цели — возвращению во дворец, — Бэкхён молчал около минуты, и альфа не спешил вставлять своё слово, а ждал, когда омега сам всё скажет. — Сейчас у меня совсем нет цели, я не знаю, что мне делать.

— Возможно, тебе стоит дать мне шанс?

— Я уже дал Вам шанс, когда согласился поужинать.

Альфа усмехнулся, а после неуверенно начал:

— Могу я спросить тебя?

— Конечно, — улыбнулся омега.

— Что означает твоя татуировка?

Хорошее настроение, созданное за время их недолгого разговора, в миг испарилось. Плечи Бэкхёна опустились, он сгорбился и громко выдохнул. В тот миг он вспомнил, как рыдал, пока стражники держали его руки, а огромный мужчина вонзал в его кожу тонкую иглу. Чанёль подошел к креслу и погладил омегу по волосам, а тот неожиданно прильнул к нему. Бэкхён уткнулся в крепкую грудь, обвив руками чужое тело.

— Всё в порядке, ответишь, когда, будешь готов, — альфа думал, что омега отстраниться, но ничего не происходило. Они несколько минут стояли обнявшись, Бэкхён почувствовал тепло и хотел расслабиться, но неожиданно опомнившись, оттолкнул альфу и выбежал из комнаты.

Альфа остался один в своих покоях. Он был поражен внезапным изменением настроения омеги. Чанёлю теперь ещё больше хотелось узнать, что скрывал его омега и друг. Неужели Бэкхён совершил что-то действительно ужасное? Если он не сможет принять его после этого?

Разочарованный король принялся решать чужие проблемы, он обещал Бэкхёну и не хотел его разочаровать. Но он почему-то сомневался, что Сехун повторит свой поступок, он видел его днём, его друг был подавлен. Он явно жалел о совершённом поступке, но Чанёль должен был предпринять что-то хотя бы, чтобы успокоить своего омегу.

***

В последнее время Бэкхён стал все больше времени проводить с Чанёлем. Они сталкивались совершенно случайно во время прогулок в саду, посещений библиотеки или уроков омеги. Королю нравилось смотреть, как его будущий муж играет на фортепиано, не делая ни одной ошибки.

А Бён в это время вспоминал своего старого учителя, который бил его по рукам стоило совершить ошибку. Но, наверное, эти уроки были не напрасны, теперь он мог сыграть даже самые сложные композиции, ни разу не ошибившись.

Бэк вкладывал душу в свою игру, но все песни, которые слышал Пак, были довольно грустными, и порой ему хотелось растормошить ушедшего в себя омегу. Бэкхён не грустил, нет, он просто много думал сильно уставал, но старался улыбаться, когда видел его величество.

Харин заметно привязался к омеге и уже догадывался, какое место тот будет занимать при дворе. Маленький альфа мечтал о сестрёнке, которую ему обязательно подарит дядя Бэкхен. Он очень много болтал особенно о своем отце, нахваливал его, но о втором родителе мальчик молчал, как будто его и не было вовсе.

Бэкхен видел, что все его любят и строят планы вместе с ним. Это оказывало давление на него, для каждого он должен, что-то сделать в будущем, но хочет ли он этого сам? Порой он думал о побеге, но тогда казнили бы Ифаня, с которым он изредка встречался.

Эти встречи совсем не походили на первую, они были более простыми и молчаливыми. Один раз альфа даже поцеловал его через железные прутья, но он не почувствовал совершенно ничего. Как и любой меченый омега, он по-настоящему чувствовал только прикосновения своего альфы.

Бэку хотелось, чтобы все стало проще, чтобы вместо обычной симпатии он почувствовал настоящую любовь к Чанёлю, чтобы он забыл свое прошлое и начал жить настоящим. Но как это сделать, как отпустить все плохое и впустить в свою жизнь хорошее?

Бэкхён искренне не понимал легкомысленность Чанёля, который прошёл через многие войны, который считался главным завоевателем континента и который рядом с ним вёл себя слишком расслаблено.

В очередной раз закрывая глаза Бэкхен видел перед собой образ матери, очертания которой напоминали лицо Кёнсу. На губах невольно появилась улыбка, как ему хотелось вернуться в то время, когда он ещё был слугой…

_— Ну что опять случилось? — спросил недовольный Кёнсу._

_— Он ударил меня! — с красными от слез глазами, маленький Бэкхён подошёл к столу, за которым сидел юный помощник лекаря._

_— Когда-нибудь он скажет, что ты ему нравишься, — улыбнулся омега, усаживая ребенка к себе на колени._

_— Он никогда так не скажет! — надул щечки омежка._

_— И почему же это?_

_— Принцы не говорят такого кому-то вроде меня…_

_— Кому-то вроде тебя? — спросил Кёнсу, поглаживая своего приёмного сына по голове._

_— Он сказал, что я глупый и некрасивый._

_— Бэкхён, ты обязательно станешь прекрасным омегой._

_— Прямо как ты? — Бэкхён искренне восхищался своим воспитателем. Он любил его пухлые щёки и большие полные любви глаза. Мальчик не понимал, как у такого, как он не было альфы._

_— Даже лучше, — омега поцеловал Бэкхёна в макушку._

Всё было так просто и легко. Как хотелось снова поговорить с Кёнсу, который всё это время врал ему. Должен ли он простить его? Должен ли забыть все обиды, ведь он был рядом в самые трудные моменты?

Бэкхён почувствовал, что его ссора с Кёнсу была ошибкой, что он зря тогда вспылил. Но он теперь не мог придти и просто попросить прощения, он не хотел выглядеть глупо. Он вспомнил, что выглядел намного глупее в детском возрасте, когда боялся ложится в собственную кровать, потому что боялся приведений. Кёнсу никогда бы не посчитал ни один его поступок глупым.


	7. Снег

Бэкхён с невинной улыбкой на лице заглянул в детскую. Повсюду были разбросаны игрушки, одежда и книжки. В центре хаоса сидел увлечённо рисующий Харин. При виде своего друга, мальчик улыбнулся и начал собирать свои вещи, ему было стыдно перед Бэкхёном за такой беспорядок. Омега подошёл ближе, привлекая внимание уже порядком уставшей няньки, которая расслабленно сидела на мягком кресле:

— Господин, я сожалею, но к его высочеству никому нельзя заходить.

— Простите, но думаю, что могу нарушить это правило, — Бэкхён продолжил подходить к ребёнку.

— Почему же? — ухмыльнулась она.

— Наверное, потому что я его друг, — улыбнулся Бэкхён, наслаждаясь своим превосходством.

Омега уселся на пол, где недавно лежала одна из деревянных лошадок. Дождавшись пока за нянькой закрылась дверь, Харин начал:

— Дядя Бэкхён, мой папа хорошо себя ведёт?

— Конечно, твой папа очень хороший, но почему ты спрашиваешь? — удивился омега.

— Ты в последнее время грустный, я переживаю, — альфа устало выдохнул, убирая очередную игрушку в сундук.

— Я не грущу, просто много думаю, — ответил Бэкхён.

— Правильно, если ты будешь грустить, это навредит сестрёнке.

— Не волнуйся, ей ничего не угрожает.

— Надеюсь, что это так, но когда я уже смогу увидеть её? Папа говорит, что ты ещё не готов, — нахмурился мальчик.

— Я здесь всего месяц, Харин, подожди ещё немного, — ответил Бэкхён, обнажая свои светлые зубы.

Наконец, приведя комнату в порядок, альфа сел в ноги Бэкхёну и начал рассказывать о том, что с ним происходило в последние дни. Омега увлечённо слушал и старался иногда вставлять своё слово. Они не виделись уже несколько дней и совсем ничего не поменялось за это время, мальчик по-прежнему хотел от него сестрёнку, разбрасывал игрушки и учился держаться в седле. Но Бёну казалось, что он чего-то не договаривал. Поглощённый историями старший совсем не замечал, как за ними наблюдал спрятавшийся в дверном проёме Чанёль.

Что же творил с ним этот омега? Когда-то казавшийся ему слишком мужественным и сильным, сейчас он вёл себя так нежно и ласково, с такой теплотой смотрел на ошибку его молодости. Трудно говорить о молодости, когда тебе даже нет тридцати, но Чанёль прошёл, через многое и теперь произошедшее семь лет назад, казалось ему далёким прошлым.

Тогда альфа был совсем юн и неопытен, как и его первый омега, ещё зелёные они испытали свои первые чувства, первое разочарование, первую боль. После рождения Харина молодой омега не смог справиться с такой ответственностью, через месяц мучений он бесследно исчез, написав в прощальной записке: «Я так больше не могу». А ведь альфа уже подобрал подходящее ему кольцо. Чанёль решил, что не примет его и не даст ему никаких прав на власть, если он решит вернуться. Теперь Харин — кронпринц, и его папа вполне мог объявить права на сына, чего и опасался альфа.

— Бэкхён… — позвал омегу альфа.

Бён оторвался от мальчика, ссадив его со своих ног, он потрепал его по волосам и направился в сторону Чанёля.

— Что-то случилось? — взволнованно спросил он.

— Нет, просто у Чонина и Кёнсу скоро свадьба, и они хотят, чтобы ты пришёл, — немного тише ответил король. Чанёлю хотелось самому рассказать своему омеге об одном из главных событий этого года, поэтому он решил не посылать к нему слуг.

— Правда? — удивился Бэкхён. — Конечно, я приду. Мне нужно будет делать что-то?

— Исин расскажет тебе чуть позже, а мне пора, — Пак мимолётно прикоснулся к щеке омеги.

Когда альфа отстранился и ушёл, Бэкхён прикоснулся к следу, оставленному его горячими губами. Приятное и одновременно пугающее чувство. Раньше король никогда так не делал.

Неужели Бэкхён начал показывать свою заинтересованность, и король подумал, что мог сделать это? Поцелуй был скорее приятным, но таким неожиданным и сбивающим с толку, что омега не знал, как должен реагировать. По всем правилам приличия альфа не должен был это делать, но почему-то он делал.

Повернувшись Бэкхён увидел улыбающегося Харина, поняв причину улыбки, он поспешил оправдаться:

— Твой папа просто очень любит нарушать этические нормы.

— А ты не любишь?

— Не думаю, что мне можно…

— А мне можно? — неуверенно спросил Харин.

— Смотря, что ты хочешь сделать, — заинтересованно ответил Бэкхён.

— Только это секрет, — Харин подошёл ближе и жестом попросил омегу наклониться. — Мне кое-кто нравится.

— Ну, и что в этом такого? — искренне не понимал омега.

— Ты не дослушал, — альфа нахмурился и через несколько секунд продолжил. — Он тоже альфа.

Такое заявление повергло Бэкхёна в шок. Такое вообще возможно? Чанёль точно такое не одобрил бы, но как донести это до ребенка и не задеть его чувства? И почему Бёна вдруг стали волновать чужие чувства?

Неплохо, когда человек нравился, но, когда вы с ним одного пола это могло казаться странным другим. Может стоило сказать, что это нормально, но тогда есть риск, что его отец узнает об этом. А с чего Бэкхён вообще решил, что король не одобрил бы этого?

А все потому что недавно ему удалось услышать о будущем политическом браке. Годовалая принцесса соседнего королевства обеспечит им выход в северное море. Харину уже нашли прекрасную и достойную его пару. Поэтому в это время любая новость о любви или даже простое «нравится» не порадовали бы Пака.

Тогда стоило сказать правду, это будет жестко, но кронпринцу уже не впервые слышать подобное от Бэкхёна. Но омеге казалось, что это уже слишком…

— Это плохо, да? — не выдержав молчания, спросил альфа.

— Я никогда не сталкивался с таким, но думаю не стоит говорить об этом твоему отцу, — омега присел на пол и обнял мальчика за плечи, показывая свою поддержку.

***

Бэкхён уже привычно зашёл в танцевальный класс, за роялем сидел один из дворцовых музыкантов, с которым омега поздоровался еле заметным кивком. Учитель пришёл через пять минут. Это был далеко не молодой мужчина с полностью седыми волосами, обычно он был очень активным и совсем не вёл себя как старик, но в этот момент он прихрамывал, а позади него стояла госпожа Сонха.

— Я неудачно упал недавно, а потому сегодня урок проведёт леди Сонха, — объяснил старик.

— Но почему именно она? — удивился омега.

— Её Высочество, узнав о моей проблеме, любезно предложила свою помощь.

— Хорошо, что у нас сегодня?

— Свадебный вальс! — ответила герцогиня.

Конечно Бэкхён задался вопросом. И ему пояснили, что этот вальс будут танцевать все на скорой свадьбе Кёнсу и Чонина. После всех разъяснений, преподаватель попросил пианиста сыграть.

Сонха подошла и обхватила омегу за поясницу. В этом жесте не было ничего интимного или даже хоть малейшего намёка на что-то неприличное. Альфа аккуратно кружила его в нескольких вальсовых поворотах, которые были отлично знакомы самому Бэкхёну. Она что-то прошептала ему на ушко, а после резко приподняла на расстояние около метра от пола. Сонхе понравился испуганный взгляд омеги, и она вновь приподняла его уже чуть выше. Омега наклонился и сказал, что неважно себя чувствовал.

Альфа резко остановилась и спросила, что произошло. Бэкхён лишь отнекивался и старался глубоко дышать. Он был в порядке, но на секунду ему показалось, что он упадёт, что Сонха не удержит его. Воздуха неожиданно перестало хватать и тогда он попросил остановиться.

Альфа попросила слугу принести воды, а сама начала гладить Бэкхёна по волосам. Омега не понял почему так испугался. Весь мир начал кружиться и… Всё. Больше ничего не произошло. Просто закружилась голова, и он испугался высоты.

Когда принесли воду, ему стало заметно лучше. Голоса теперь были слышны намного отчётливее, но руки не переставали трястись. Холодок прошёл по телу и привёл Бэкхёна в чувства. Он попросил повторить, надеясь, что это была лишь случайность.

Омега старался делать всё правильно, движения получались лёгкими и грациозными, но потом его снова подняли в воздух. Голова закружилась, и он попросил остановиться. И так раз за разом.

— Я не понимаю в чём проблема, — возмутилась Сонха, в очередной раз пытаясь успокоить его.

— Может он не уверен, что ты его удержишь? — предположил учитель.

— Я? Да я почти сильнейшая альфа королевства!

— Но это никак не добавляет доверия к тебе…

Их диалог прервал вошедший в зал король. Он пришёл проследить за занятиями, так как выдалась свободная минутка. Увиденное немного озадачило его. Омега сидел и еле успевал дышать, а альфы поодаль от него спорили о чём-то.

Паку не нравилось присутствие Сонхи рядом с его омегой. Он ревновал и очень сильно, но не смел показывать это при Бёне. Это могло напугать или заставить его подумать, что у него не было выбора, чего альфа совсем не хотел.

Преподаватель сразу начал объясняться, надеясь на то, что его величество был в хорошем настроении. Чанёль понимающе кивнул головой и неожиданно предложил себя в качестве партнёра. Он с надеждой посмотрел на Бэкхёна у которого не было ни сил, ни желания перечить кому-то.

Всё те же движения, но теперь в паре с королём. Его руки были привычно горячими, глаза смотрели с такой же теплотой и любовью, на губах проскальзывала еле различимая ухмылка. Омега понял, что ему не так страшно, он доверял своему альфе на уровне инстинктов, ведь не зря на его шее красовалась метка. На последнем повороте Чанёль попросил смотреть ему в глаза и омега смотрел. Смотрел, когда его подкинули вверх, и когда приземлился. Смотрел на вновь начавшихся поворотах, и когда его снова подбросили в воздух. У него наконец-то получилось.

От осознания этого на губах появилась улыбка, заставляющая альфу вновь влюбиться в него. Эти едва заметные морщинки у блестящих черных глаз, ровные светлые зубы с заметными клыками, все родинки над губой, на щеке, загадочная татуировка в виде сердца и едва заметный тонкий шрам у самого виска, наверное, полученный в сражении, заставляли любить это прекрасное создание. Пусть он был непослушным, упрямым и немного грубоватым, но в то же время Бэкхён имел что-то способное влюблять в себя, никто не знал, что именно. То ли честность, то ли его история, то ли скрытая где-то глубоко внутри него натура безродного слуги, доброго, простого и открытого.

Бэкхён не хотел этого признавать, но Чанёль действительно был потрясающим альфой. Его лицо не отличалось особой красотой, но имело своё очарование. Огромные глаза, которые достались и его сыну, такие же крупные уши. Его улыбка выглядела пугающей и искусственной, но Бэкхён видел искренность каждый раз, когда она появлялась у него на лице. Постоянно работающий, он успевал заходить к нему, терпеть непростой характер, а в ответ не получать совершенно ничего. Омега начал чувствовать вину за это, ему хотелось подбодрить короля, показать, что он ему не безразличен. А потому собрав волю в кулак он на очередном повороте притянул к себе альфу.

Он почувствовал ожидаемо горячие губы на своих и это было по-настоящему приятно. Это совсем не похоже на их первый поцелуй, Бэкхён притянул альфу за волосы ближе к себе и почувствовал жар не только на губах, но и по всему телу. Ещё утром он говорил, что не мог нарушать нормы, но сам же теперь и нарушал их. Омега старался целовать не развязно, а так скромно, как только мог, потому что он хотел показать лишь то, что у альфы есть шанс и что он ещё не был готов к чему-то большему чем просто прогулки по саду, танцы и совместные ужины.

Отстранившись, Бэкхён увидел перед собой возбуждённые глаза Чанёля и понимал, что сделал что-то не так. Казалось, альфа понял этот поцелуй совсем по-другому. Омеге захотелось убежать и спрятаться в своей комнате, и он бы сделал это, если бы король не держал его руку в своей.

— Спасибо, — одними губами произнёс Чанёль, отпуская его руку и направляясь в сторону выхода.

Как только захлопнулась дверь, омега перевёл взгляд на небольшую рекамью, где сидели учитель и Сонха. Последняя была очень расстроена и необычно тихо, но в глазах можно было заметить огонёк злобы и ярости. Бэкхён не видел смысла продолжать урок, а потому попрощался с учителем и вышел в коридор.

Чанёль говорил, что Исин скажет о его обязанностях, но омега так и не зашёл к нему, поэтому Бэкхён решил сделать это сам. По дороге он не переставал думать о том, что сделал. Ладно если бы они были наедине, но он ведь сделал это при Сонхе, пианисте и учителе танцев. Теперь ему ещё и стыдно, хорошо хоть ему удалось пристроить Чунмёна.

Теперь он был помощником управляющего, но на самом деле просто ходил рядом с Исином. Бэкхён видел его, и он выглядел не таким разбитым и подавленным, даже немного весёлым. Исин был очень добрым и заботливым, но одиноким омегой, поэтому ему и доверили приглядывать за Чунмёном.

Зато Сехун ходил как в воду опущенный, но даже не пытался приблизиться к своему омеге, хотя ему очень хотелось извиниться. Альфа говорил о своём желании Бэкхёну, но тот решил пока не рисковать и дать им обоим время. Они с Сехуном по-прежнему вместе тренировались, но разговаривать стали теперь значительно меньше.

***

— Бэкхён! — позвал его Харин, вбегая в спальню.

— Да? — удивился омега, отбрасывая книгу, которую до этого читал на кровати.

— Быстрее идём! — взяв омегу за руку, он повёл его через длинные коридоры, они спустились по лестнице, встретили уже знакомых людей, которые направлялись в ту же сторону, но чуть медленнее. И вот теперь они стояли перед главным входом, двери открылись почти сразу. Бэкхёна ослепил яркий свет с улицы.

Вот то, что хотел показать ему мальчик. Первый снег. Огромные белые хлопья медленно кружились в воздухе. Большая часть земли уже сияла серебром, как же долго он читал? Все жители дворца тоже собрались здесь, чтобы насладиться прекрасным зрелищем.

Омега заметил одинокого Кёнсу, который смотрел на него, печально улыбаясь. Бэкхёну стало грустно, видеть его таким разбитым было невыносимо. Захотелось кинуться ему на шею, прижаться всем телом и простить за всё, попытаться оправдать его в своей голове или забыть обо всём, кроме его родных рук.

Но омега лишь стоял и смотрел на него в ответ и улыбался, показывая, что рад его видеть. Кёнсу сам подошел к нему и, обнимая, прошептал тихое: «Прости». Бэкхён почувствовал чужие слёзы у себя на щеке и ему самому захотелось разрыдаться, он так давно не слышал его тёплого голоса.

Родные руки давно не обнимали его, и он совершенно забыл какого это иметь семью. На самом деле очень важно иметь того, кто бы тебя поддержал, для него таким был и до сих пор являлся Кёнсу. Бэкхён уже один раз был таким человеком для Чунмёна, слышать его благодарности было приятно, хотя он и сделал столько плохого ему.

Бэкхёну казалось, что он тоже должен попросить прощения, ведь если бы он тогда не вспылил, то не было бы никакой ссоры. Кёнсу, наверное, тоже очень переживал по этому поводу. А если он не выходил из своей комнаты вообще? Ведь омега ни разу не видел его после приезда во дворец. Может он живёт со своим альфой? Немного подумав, омега всё-таки произнёс: «И ты меня».

Он столько думал, над тем, как помириться с ним, с человеком, который вырастил его. Много раз представлял варианты их встречи, но её всё не было и не было. Он ждал подходящего момента, но даже не представлял, что всё произойдёт так быстро.

Бэкхёну было достаточно простого «Прости», и он простил. Сможет ли он так легко простить кого-то ещё? Нет. Не сможет. Кёнсу особенный для него и, наверное, тот точно также относился к нему.

Бэкхён крепче стиснул в объятиях Кёнсу и, не выдержав, начал рыдать. Нос заложило и омега открыл рот, чтобы вдохнуть прохладный воздух, брови свелись к переносице, подбородок едва заметно подрагивал, как и сам омега.

Они долго стояли под снегом, пока на них с обоих сторон не накинули тёплую одежду. Сзади Бэкхёна начал обнимать кто-то очень горячий. «Чанёль», — сразу понял омега и расслабился в его руках, позволяя полностью укутать себя в меховое одеяние.

Снег продолжал идти. Он казался не простым, каким-то волшебным, нереальным. Разве простой снег заставил бы их помириться? Да и был ли это вообще снег? Может они просто сами захотели, и их ничего не подталкивало. Ведь несмотря ни на что они семья и навсегда останутся ей.


	8. Театр

Свадьба. Событие, которое должно скрепить любовь двух сердец перед Богом. Омега должен быть чист перед господом, надеть белое одеяние, держать в руках прекрасный букет, лицо его покрыто полупрозрачной тканью, так омега должен показывать свою покорность перед будущим супругом. Глаза, как обычно, смотрят в пол до момента поцелуя новобрачных.

Бэкхён не понимал эти традиции, здесь омег воспитывали в полном подчинении. Он был уверен, что Кёнсу не воспитывали так, как и его, но тот всё равно будет соблюдать эти странные обычаи.

О подарке омега даже не хотел и думать, потому что он так и не решил, что же подарить ему. Оставалось всего три дня, а он так и не сдвинулся с мёртвой точки. Что нужно тем, у кого всё есть? Бэкхён не знал, ведь теперь у него не было ничего.

Во дворце он был на правах гостя, или будущего супруга короля. У него не было ни титула, ни собственного дома, ни одежды, были только относительная свобода, скучные уроки и много слуг. Ему всё дал Чанёль, которому он должен за это ноги целовать, но вместо этого лишь старался не отталкивать его.

Не желая больше копаться в себе, Бэкхён наконец встал с кровати и первым делом дошёл до двери. Заперто. Значит король ещё спал или уже одевался. Омега не понимал почему именно он открывал дверь его спальни, они вроде не помолвлены и на это даже не было намёков. А если кто-то залезет в окно, и он не сможет отбиться, ему останется только бежать, но куда? В окно?

Но больше омегу пугало то, что альфа мог, пока он спит, открыть дверь. Смотреть на него ночью или трогать там, где он бы не позволил сделать это днём, а Бэкхён бы в это время мирно спал, лежа на боку и радуясь своим снам.

Единственное время, когда он действительно был счастливым, потому что совсем ни о чём не думал. Часто он видел во снах Харина, который звал его папой и Чанёля называющего его своим мужем. Скорее всего это происходило, потому что он во время бодрствования постоянно думает о будущем. Он не знал, что его ждёт, но надеялся на долго и счастливо с Чанёлем, который казался идеальным. Даже слишком идеальным.

Омега в очередной раз подошёл к зеркалу. Это уже стало утренним ритуалом. Он смотрел на себя каждый день и ждал, когда отражение перестанет быть так похоже на измученного омегу. Его глаза не выглядели печальными или потухшими, скорее обычными, такими как у всех, кто не мог определиться. Что тебе нужно, Бэкхён? Чего ты хочешь, чтобы стать счастливым? Может стоит прекратить думать об этом? Просто не думать, вообще.

Бэкхён услышал, как его дверь открыли, и на пороге появился Чанёль. Он уже был умыт, одет и причёсан. Обычно он лишь говорил что-то вроде: «Доброе утро!» или «Как спалось?», но сегодня он объявил о том, что занятий не будет. Омега уже хотел спросить почему, но Чанёль приставил палец к его губам и тихо прошептал: «После завтрака узнаешь. Это сюрприз».

Когда в комнату влетел слуга — пятнадцатилетний мальчик, король поспешил уйти. Мальчик помог принять ванну, напудрить лицо и одеться. В тот день он решил надеть поверх обычной белой рубашки, брюк и жилетки красную утреннюю накидку. Она была полупрозрачной, в отличие от такой же дневной, которая сделана из более плотной ткани, а вечерняя так вообще весила как две дневные.

На завтрак обычная серая каша. Она была склизкой и напоминала омеге сопли, но на вкус оказалась определённо лучше, чем на вид. А если добавить мёда, который стоял очень далеко от него, и Бэкхён ни за что не попросит кого-то из родственников Чанёля его подать, то будет даже очень вкусно. Но неожиданно тонкая женская ручка подала ему мёд, подняв взгляд, Бэкхён увидел Сонху, которая доброжелательно ему улыбалась. Омега с благодарностью кивнул ей, не желая нарушать молчание за столом.

Его посетила мысль, что она не такая уж и плохая, просто у неё были свои методы добиваться желаемого. В последнее время она вела себя более спокойно и не так агрессивно, как на том балу. Наверное, решила изменить тактику и действовать на подобии короля, который, увидев, как Бэкхён кивнул его тёте, со всей строгостью и злостью посмотрел на неё.

Чанёль прекрасно видел, как Сонха смотрела на его омегу, как она пыталась уединиться с ним, и как Бэкхён не хотел всего этого. Он ревновал его, потому что омега дал ему шанс, и альфа надеялся, что только ему, что он особенный для Бэка. Ещё этот взгляд Сонхи, взгляд победительницы.

После завтрака Чанёль сразу повёл Бэкхёна к главному входу, где их уже ждала карета. Омега был порядком удивлён. Он не покидал пределов дворца с тех пор как приехал сюда. Возможно теперь, после поездки с королём ему разрешат ездить в город самостоятельно? Было бы замечательно если это было так.

Внутри было довольно тесно из-за многочисленных мягких подушек и пледов, которые должны согреть их в дороге. Чанёль сел совсем рядом, точно нарочно касаясь омеги.

— Куда мы едем, Ваше величество? — поинтересовался Бэкхён, стараясь не смотреть на Чанёля.

— Это сюрприз, но тебе точно понравится, — уклонился от ответа альфа

— Если мне не понравится, то это будет на вашей совести.

— Хорошо.

Большую часть пути Бэкхён смотрел в окно на прохожих. Дети в серой, но аккуратной одежде играли в салки или прятки. Омеги, в большинстве своём женщины, сидя на скамейках возле своих домов, занимались рукоделием. Альфы перетаскивали доски с одного места на другое, кто-то колол дрова, другие строили новый дом. В общем жизнь кипела, и жители города не казались подавленными, бедными или грустными.

Может это просто спектакль? Может людей заставляют улыбается, чтобы не разочаровать короля? Городские власти наверняка знали о визите Чанёля в город и могли всё подстроить. Эти мысли не покидали голову Бэкхёна до самого приезда.

Омега опёрся на любезно поданную альфой руку, выходя из кареты. Перед ним высокое кирпичное здание, имеющее очень красивую форму. Бэкхён, наверное, смог бы оценить по достоинству работу архитектора, если бы сам разбирался в искусстве, но пока преподаватели делали упор на традиции и поведение. Надпись на здании показалась ему знакомой, но как он не старался, не смог вспомнить значение этого слова.

Внутри всё выглядело достаточно дорого, в основном за счёт огромного пространства и большого количества золота. Бэкхён видел других альф и омег пришедших сюда, они точно имели знатное происхождение. Пока он рассматривал людей и прокручивал все правила этикета, Чанёль подвёл его к одной из пар. Омега чуть наклонился и опустил глаза в пол, как примерный представитель слабого пола.

Женщина громко захохотала, и Бэкхён начал чувствовать себя глупцом, а на щеках появился едва заметный румянец.

— Прости, но мне просто непривычно видеть таких покорных молодых омег, — объяснилась она.

— Сейчас у молодёжи время отрицания традиций. Но видели бы они как красиво со стороны смотрится покорность… — вторил мужчина рядом с ней.

— Это Бэкхён — мой омега, — наконец представил омегу Чанёль.

— Приятно познакомиться. Я Лисон, а это моя жена Тэсон, — улыбнулся мужчина.

По дороге Чанёль завёл разговор на какую-то политическую тему, и Бэкхён был совсем не в состоянии его поддержать. Да и желания говорить особо не было. Когда они вернутся, он обязательно выскажет альфе за это унижение.

Когда они прошли вглубь здания, Бэкхён понял, что они приехали в театр. Он никогда в жизни не был в таких местах. В зале у самого потолка висела гигантская люстра со множеством небольших блестящих камней, от которых отражался свет свечей. Расставшись с Лисоном и Тэсон, Чанёль повёл его вверх к их местам, возвышающимся над другими.

Действо началось и сразу заинтересовало омегу. Игра актёров и актрис действительно была на высшем уровне и заставляла поверить в реальность происходящего. Пусть Бэкхён и не понимал некоторых слов, но суть ему была предельно ясна. Главный герой — оборванец, несчастно влюблённый в жестокого герцога, который являлся ещё и его господином.

Омега был так увлечён действием, что совсем не заметил, как Чанёля позвал один из стражей. Ему пришлось покинуть ложе и спуститься к главному входу, где его ждал встревоженный Сехун. Он сразу кинулся ему на шею и прошептал на ухо, то что король приказал держать в тайне ото всех и особенно от Бэкхёна.

Как такое могло произойти? Нужно ли отменять свадьбу или это создаст ненужные подозрения? Об этом Чанёлю предстояло думать на протяжении всего оставшегося дня. А пока спектакль ещё не закончился, он мог понаблюдать за прекрасным омегой, который очень расчувствовался, когда главный герой спрыгнул с обрыва из-за своих неразделённых чувств и давления общества.

Драма закончилась ещё одной смертью. Граф умер, потому что больше не мог выдержать преследования призраком отвергнутого им мальчика. Бэкхён не стесняясь плакал и с уверенностью мог сказать, что ему понравилось. Раньше он испытывал такие сильные эмоции только, при общении с близкими людьми, да и то очень редко. Ему действительно жаль главного героя, и он буквально возненавидел этого графа.

Неожиданно Чанёль отпустил его прогуляться по городу, конечно, под присмотром стражи. Бэкхён в первую очередь попросил отвести себя на торговую улицу или какой-нибудь рынок. У него появился отличный шанс найти что-то подходящее для обоих молодожёнов…

***

С самого утра Бэкхён не отлипал от Кёнсу. Тому уже сделали красивую причёску и напудрили лицо так, что теперь оно блестело на свету. Руки старшего едва заметно подрагивали, он до сих пор был не до конца уверен, что Бён простил его.

— Должен ли я рассказать о себе? — вдруг спросил Кёнсу, уже готовый начать свой рассказ.

— Только если ты хочешь, — на самом деле Бэкхёну очень хотелось послушать, но не хотелось, чтобы лекарь делал это через силу.

— Начну из далека. Я родился здесь в семье лекаря. Мы уехали, когда мне было восемь. Тогда два королевства дружили и поддерживали друг друга. Моя мать заболела и умерла по дороге, тогда я много плакал. Наверное, я плакал до того момента пока ты не появился в моей жизни, — Бэкхёну старший никогда не говорил о детстве, не считая это нужным. Он знал его только взрослым и сильным омегой. — Сначала я жалел тебя, ухаживал за тобой, кормил. Ты был неугомонным ребенком. Постоянно норовил стащить что-нибудь с кухни, а я всегда брал всю вину на себя, меня, конечно, наказывали потом, но это не было страшным: обычный ремень, иногда розги. Мне жаль, что я это делал, тебя бы не помешало выпороть и сейчас, — улыбнулся омега, вызывая недоумение у младшего. — Всё началось, когда я встретил Чонина. Он был заслан, чтобы разведать обстановку и случайно наткнулся на меня. Всё было понятно и без слов. Я не хотел бросать тебя, а потому не ушёл с ним тогда. Да и исчезновение двух слуг сразу могло вызвать подозрение. Я всегда был против ваших отношений с Ифанем, но не мог же я запретить тебе, тем более ты так любил его поначалу. А когда ты попросил у меня подавляющие, я был очень рад. Думаю, это всё, что я могу сейчас рассказать у нас осталось мало времени.

Со звоном колокольчика в комнату зашли слуги. Они принялись натягивать на жениха белую одежду, а Бэкхён задумался над тем нравится ли Кёнсу Чанёль. И если он снова попросит подавляющие, даст ли он ему их? Наверное, Чанёль был намного лучше, чем Ифань, он добрее и похож на благородного рыцаря, с таким не страшно провести остаток жизни.

Но что, если всё это маска, лишь иллюзия, чтобы услышать заветное «Да». А после свадьбы его ждут избиения и насильственная беременность? Бэкхёну не хотелось так думать особенно теперь, когда он почти полностью доверял альфе.

Тем временем Кёнсу уже был полностью одет, на голове его был небольшой обруч, держащий полупрозрачную ткань, которую совсем скоро должен будет снять его жених.

С Чонином Бэкхён был знаком очень мало. Но его владение мечом и шпагой, заслуживали уважения. На последнем занятии омеге совсем немного оставалось до победы, но его навыков и ловкости оказалось недостаточно чтобы победить. Бэк после приезда сюда значительно улучшил свои навыки, но Чонин и Сехун, видимо знали какой-то секрет. Фехтование вообще никогда не интересовало Бэкхёна, но тогда в условиях войны ему пришлось освоить это дело. А теперь он делал это с нескрываемым удовольствием.

Вообще омегам не разрешалось заниматься военным делом, трогать оружие и даже слушать и учить любые тактики. Но Чанёль посчитал, что его омега будет чувствовать себя не очень комфортно или приниженно если не будет учиться этому. Поэтому, когда Бэк пришёл на первый урок фехтования преподаватель был поражён не только самим его присутствием, но и тем фактом, что он участвовал в войне наравне с другими альфами.

— Нам пора, Бэкхён, — позвал его Кёнсу.

— Ты очень красивый, — еле слышно произнёс младший.

— Ты тоже. Весь в меня, — улыбнулся старший.

По пути до церкви Бэкхёну пришлось успокаивать Кёнсу, который внезапно начал паниковать. Он перестал быть уверен в своих чувствах и чуть ли не плакал, прося Бэка развернуть карету и вернуть его обратно во дворец. Но как только карета остановилась, он взял себя в руки и громко выдохнул, прогоняя панику.

Церковь специально украсили белыми лентами и оставшимися цветами. Гости уже сидели на своих местах и с любопытством смотрели на альфу у алтаря. Бэкхён старался незаметно пройти и сесть с кем-то знакомым, а именно с Чанёлем, Чунмёном или Сехуном. Но он нашёл лишь Исина, а потому сел рядом и попытался найти глазами кого-то ещё.

Церемония началась раньше их прихода, а потому все в миг замолкли. Кёнсу был словно прекрасный принц в своем сказочном королевстве. Вот они уже стояли рядом улыбались друг другу, но омега как положено смотрел в пол.

Они оба согласились и прозвучал торжественный звон, и Чонин откинул ткань, которая закрывала лицо его теперь уже мужа. Их поцелуй был полон любви, такой искренней и сказочной, многие начинали плакать, а Бэкхён услышал у самого уха:

— Когда-нибудь мы также полюбим друг друга.

Повернув голову, он увидел знакомые большие глаза. Чанёль хитро улыбался и на лице его читалась радость, которой он пытался скрыть недавнее волнение.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Бэкхён.

— Нет, всё в порядке, — солгал альфа. Он думал, что всё обойдется и он сможет выкрутиться из сложившейся ситуации, не навредив ему. Защитит от ненужных переживаний этого пусть и пережившего многое, омегу. Его омегу. В крайнем случае он защитит от возможной опасности. Но он не умрет за него, потому что уверен, что своей жертвой причинит ему ещё больше боли. Он всегда будет стараться выживать для него и Харина. По крайней мере, он очень на это надеялся.

Всё гости толпой направились в их поместье, так же красиво украшенное к торжеству. Там их ждал уже накрытый стол со множеством блюд и огромный бальный зал с мраморным полом. Бэкхён мало помнил дорогу, все кричали и веселились, некоторые альфы уже начали пить, а их омеги, которым запрещены такие вольности шептались о чём-то своём.

Вот он уже на балу, в руках своего альфы, который кружил его в вальсе, поднимал вверх и снова кружил, не переставая смотреть в глаза. Бэкхён смотрел в ответ и улыбался, когда понял, что делает всё правильно и никто не смотрел на него косо. Приятные ощущения. Он чувствовал, что так и должно быть, что это естественно. Ещё несколько кругов и всё наконец остановилось. Он сидел рядом с Кёнсу, положив голову на его плечо, а тот ему снова о чём-то рассказывал и громко смеялся. Было так спокойно и легко на душе, что младший наконец смог подумать о том, что скрывал от него король.

Если он скрывал, то случится что-то плохое или что-то хорошее? И на сколько всё будет плохо или хорошо? Конечно, нужно было готовится к худшему и не откладывать по ночам далеко одежду и оружие, плотнее закрывать окна. Ещё стоило поговорить с Сехуном, который точно должен был знать правду.


	9. Море

Многие радуются болезням. Они любят лежать в постели и ничего не делать. Но Бэкхён не был таким. Хотя ему и никогда не нравилось ходить на занятия, это было намного лучше, одиночества. Особенно тогда, когда что-то значимое случилось в королевстве.

На расспросы Сехун отвечал лишь: «Это для твоего же блага». Конечно, он разговаривал с омегой как с ребенком, но Бэкхён уже не был ребёнком, по крайней мере он так считал. Девятнадцать лет — это уже давно совершеннолетие в его стране. Да и не выглядел он как ребёнок, он смотрел на мир через приобретённый опыт, в его походке были видны пластичность и грациозность, несвойственные юным мальчикам.

Бэкхён ещё не говорил о своём возрасте никому здесь и не знал, как Чанёль отреагировал бы на это. Здесь до совершеннолетия ему оставалось ещё полгода, но было лучше никому не говорить об этом до последнего, ведь если кто-то узнал бы, то к нему приставили бы ещё и няньку, как Харину. Если это случится, он будет действительно унижен перед всем двором.

Лёжа в постели, он начал думать ещё больше чем прежде. Бэкхён пришёл к выводу, что хотел работать, и обязательно попросит об этом в ближайшем будущем. Раньше он помогал Ифаню во всех его делах, был удобным любовником, с которым можно поговорить о будущем и политике. Да и наказывать его было намного проще и приятнее чем других слуг.

Бэкхёну нравилась идея стать и здесь чем-то подобным, возможно, ему уже уготована такая судьба после свадьбы с Чанёлем, но ждать совсем не хотелось, а хотелось всего прямо сейчас, даже несмотря на болезнь.

Раздался стук в дверь, и омега разрешил войти нежданному гостю. Им оказался Минсок, пришедший с чаем и бутербродами с маслом. Бэкхён подумал, что садовник был действительно неожиданным гостем, они не так много виделись, Бэк обычно хвалил его работу, стараясь не расспрашивать о прошлом.

В тот момент Минсок не мог работать в саду, потому просто прислуживал во дворце, Бэкхён видел иногда, как он вытирал со стола или протирал пыль. Омеге всегда была интересна полная история его любви, рассказанная Чанёлем лишь поверхностно.

— Минсок, у тебя сегодня много дел? — поинтересовался Бэк, намекая, что ему бы хотелось потратить его время.

— Нет, господин. Меня сегодня приставили к вам, — ответил он, ставя поднос с чаем и бутербродами на тумбочку возле кровати.

— Тогда ты должен развлечь меня? Так? — улыбнулся Бэкхён, вводя Минсока в ступор.

— Наверное, да. Вы хотите что-то конкретное?

— Я хочу узнать о тебе и Чондэ, но только если тебя это не затруднит.

— Конечно, всё в порядке…

  


***

  


**Семь лет назад**

  


Минсок привычно поливал свои любимые цветы. Лилии в тот год были по-особенному хороши, и большая часть придворных восхищались их красотой. Во дворец вот-вот должен был приехать принц соседнего государства, а потому на Минсока с его садом возлагались большие надежды, ведь у гостей в их королевстве не растут такие цветы, у них всё более сдержанно, а всё из-за жаркого сухого климата.

У омеги от волнения тряслись руки и ноги, он почти падал от такой ответственности. Хорошо, что у него были верные помощники, помогающие со многими вещами. Минсок не командовал ими, они сами с радостью делали свою работу. Садовник мечтал о жизни при дворе, когда все взгляды были бы обращены лишь на него, когда бы сам король посчитал бы его идеальным, когда слуги сделали бы, то что он им приказал бы, когда было бы много платьев и танцев.

Но больше он мечтал о приключениях, дальних странствиях. В некоторых книгах писали о романтичных путешествиях к краю земли, в других писали, что нет никакого края у земли, что она круглая. И Минсоку очень хотелось проверить есть ли у земли край, но корабли тогда были дорогими, и его семья не могла себе этого позволить.

Когда закончился обед прозвучал звон, указывающий на прибытие корабля. Минсок решил привести себя в порядок, он пошёл в свой небольшой уголок, который делил с Исином. Эта комната не была его, он не жил здесь, иногда пил чай и переодевался, он по-прежнему жил с родителями. Они имели на него огромное влияние, могли заставить принять нужное решение и всё время говорили о его счастье. Омега не мог и противится, да и поводов никогда особо не было.

Подойдя к зеркалу, он ужаснулся, потому что его причёска оказалась просто ужасной. Взяв расчёску, он начал приводить свои волосы в порядок. Увидев, что наконец справился, он улыбнулся самому себе и уселся на кресло. Омега не заметил, как уснул.

Проснулся он, когда уже стемнело и сразу поспешил домой. Матушка уже приготовила тёплый и наверняка вкусный ужин, отец отдыхал от тяжёлой работы. Минсок старался не тревожить их, но они всегда сами его замечали.

— Как день прошёл, сынок? — поинтересовалась мать.

— Да ничего, я сегодня много отдыхал, — отвечал Минсок снимая с себя обувь.

— Меньше работаешь — меньше получишь, — упрекнул его отец.

— Сегодня никто не присматривал. Гости во дворец приехали заморские, — улыбнулся омега.

— Правда? Так это твой шанс, малыш! — воодушевилась мама.

— К-какой шанс? — удивился он.

— Так со своей красотой, сможешь раздобыть нам немножко деньжат.

— Да мы вроде не бедствуем, и хозяйство у нас хорошее.

— Так разве хозяйство сейчас главное? Нужен титул. А у этих заморских в другие страны, только титулованные ездят.

— С чего ты взяла это, маменька? Прости, я пойду к себе…

Минсок расстроен таким поведением матери, обычно она была доброй и тихой, всегда поддерживала, наверное, опять с отцом поругались. Спать тогда не особо и хотелось, ведь он только недавно проснулся, поэтому сев на окно, омега начал рассматривать только появившиеся звёзды. В некоторых сказках по ним находили дорогу. Возможно ли такое в реальной жизни? Наверное, раз аристократия учила астрономию.

Ему тоже очень хотелось учиться, но в детстве денег было немного, а теперь было стыдно как-то. Минсок представил себя взрослого среди детей в церковной школе, которые бы постоянно смотрели на него и хихикали. На губах появилась улыбка.

Всю ночь он размышлял о своей судьбе и о приезжих гостях. Очень хотелось посмотреть на людей, которые прибыли сегодня. Как они выглядят? Чем занимаются? И что у них в голове?

Вот он уже на балу в роскошной одежде плывёт сквозь людей, те улыбались и кланялись ему, а он им в ответ. Среди всей этой серой массы выделялся один единственный человек, который отличается ото всех своей аурой.

Мужчина выглядел довольно молодо, его короткие волосы отливали рыжиной при свете свеч. На губах играла странная, хитрая улыбка, глаза смотрели задорно и смело. Минсок не видел его раньше. Такие красивые черты лица он не забыл бы никогда.

Но сон оборвался, стоило ему только открыть рот, чтобы поздороваться.

Посмотрев на часы, Минсок лениво перевалился на другой бок и прикрыл глаза, надеясь снова увидеть незнакомца. Но не получив никакого результата, он решил встать и начать собираться на работу. Родители ещё спали, а потому он тихонько прикрыл за собой дверь.

Утром улицы были почти пустые, горожане не любили рано вставать, особенно зажиточные купцы. Некоторые даже не ложились ещё, например, Ханки, он смотрел куда-то вдаль, валяясь у очередного дешёвого кабака, может он и спал, но с открытыми глазами. Омега, конечно, не решился это проверить.

Любимый сад встречал его еле слышным шелестом листьев. Даже птицы ещё спали. Всё выглядело таким спокойным и умиротворённым. Что недавно такого бодрого Минсока тоже начинало клонить в сон.

— Здравствуйте, — из ниоткуда появился незнакомец и заметно испугал омегу.

— Здравствуйте, господин, — поклонился Минсок, стараясь скрыть свой страх и удивление, ведь этот мужчина был так похож на того человека из его сна.

— Ну к чему эти формальности. Для вас, прекрасное создание, я — Чондэ, — обворожительно улыбался альфа. По его манере речи садовник смог понять, что это не местный, а это значило он приехал вместе с заморскими соседями.

— Вы меня смущаете, — краснел омега.

— Я всего лишь говорю правду. Вы действительно прекрасны, и надеюсь мы будем видится чаще.

С того момента всё и закрутилось. Чондэ остался здесь, ему тоже были интересны приключения и дальние странствия, но он в отличии от Минсока уже имел подобный опыт, он знал очень много языков, в то время как Минсок знал всего один. Омега стремился быть под стать этому альфе учил языки, начал осваивать верховую езду, читать намного больше книг, в число которых всё меньше входили сказки, и всё чаще у него на полках можно было увидеть научную литературу.

Родители начали замечать перемены в поведении сына, мама очень волновалась и всячески доставала его расспросами, но он упорно молчал, потому что не был уверен ни в своих, ни в его чувствах.

Теперь всегда, когда Минсок поливал цветы в саду оказывался Чондэ. Он говорил ему комплименты и всячески старался показать свои намерения. Этот омега вскружил ему голову, Чондэ был очень ценным для своей страны, прекрасным капитаном, но, чтобы показать свою преданность его оставят здесь. Он должен будет помочь этому королевству с морским делом.

Благодаря Чондэ начали строить корабли, и вскоре они должны были отправится в своё первое плавание с королем. Если всё пройдёт удачно, то его повысят, дадут жалование, на которое он сможет купить себе дом, а ещё через несколько месяцев сделать предложение руки и сердца Минсоку.

Вскоре им пришлось ненадолго расстаться. Омега долго стоял в порту и обнимал своего альфу, хоть он и понимал, что это всего на несколько дней, но всё равно боялся. Чондэ уверял, что у него много опыта, и они обязательно вернутся целыми и невредимыми.

Когда подошёл король в сопровождении своего омеги, Минсок учтиво поклонился и поспешил покинуть пристань. Сам не зная почему, он всегда старался избегать этого омегу, который выглядел как сын свинопаса (не в обиду всем сыновьям свинопасов). Он считал его совсем не подходящей кандидатурой для короля. Но кто он такой, чтобы перечить ему?

Неприязнь Минсока была обоснована не только внешним видом, но и самим поведением этого омеги. Он часто жаловался и был очень капризен по словам Исина, который был его личным слугой. Иногда кидал тарелки и подушки, злился из-за того, что не мог забеременеть, хотя старался изо всех сил. Исину часто приходилось приносить ему какие-то настойки и отвары от дворцового лекаря.

В дни их поездки погода стояла прекрасная, так что Минсок, как ни старался не мог сильно переживать, но порой плохие мысли закрадывались к нему в голову. Ему частенько стали снится кошмары и тогда он решил, что в следующий раз отправится вместе с Чондэ. Но что скажут на это родители?

— Ма, — позвал он её на одном из ужинов.

— Что-то случилось, сынок? — взволнованно спросила она.

— Нет, всё в порядке. Просто мне очень хочется тебя кое о чём спросить…

— Конечно, всё что угодно.

— Если я отправлюсь в плавание, ты будешь волноваться?

— Ох, Мини, думаю моё сердце не выдержит таких перемен, — она, сев на стул, ухватилась за сердце.

— Но…

— Никаких «но». Ты хочешь, чтобы я умерла? — намного строже спрашивала она.

— Не преувеличивай, мама.

Когда корабль приплыл, омега стоял у причала и искал глазами фигуру капитана. И как только тот спустился на пристань, сразу кинулся ему на шею. Он целовал его щёки, не решаясь прикоснуться к губам, стискивал в объятиях, желая стать одним целым с ним.

С тех пор король подогреваемый новостью о рождении наследника, от которой Мину становилось плохо, всячески одаривал Чондэ. Тот получил титул, имение и славу, но главным подарком стал огромный корабль, который должны были воссоздать по задумкам капитана.

— Как ты его назовёшь? — поинтересовался Минсок, когда они в очередной раз валялись у камина в комнате альфы.

— Я бы назвал его Минсок, но как говорится: «Как корабль назовёшь так он и поплывёт», а ты не умеешь плавать, Милый, — усмехнулся альфа.

— Может я научусь? — ни капельки не обидевшись, подхватил омега.

— Хорошо, сейчас я назову его «Гроза», а как только ты научишься, то сразу дам ему новое имя. Как тебе идея?

— Отлично, начну прямо сегодня у тебя в ванне, — улыбнулся омега.

Время летело так быстро, никто и не заметил, как пролетели два года с момента их знакомства, кроме короля, для которого в последнее время были не самые лучшие времена. Родился наследник, крепкий альфа с очень громким голосом, который не давал спать всем в замке.

Исин стал чаще жаловаться на побои со стороны своего господина, который после родов стал более нервным. Минсок слышал, что за маленьким принцем присматривали множество нянек, но успокаивался он только при виде отца-омеги, которому не очень-то и хотелось сидеть с ним.

А ещё через месяц тот исчез, кто-то говорил, что сбежал вместе с одним из герцогов. В это же время пропал один из дядей Чанёля, что казалось очень подозрительным.

Когда всё успокоилось, и альфа перестал быть единственным хорошо обученным капитаном. Он предложил своему омеге отправится далеко-далеко и посмотреть мир. Минсок, не смотря на запрет родителей, которые стали внимательнее следить за ним в последнее время, сбежал из дома и к вечеру стоял у пристани вместе с Чондэ. Он пытался укрыться от зла, коим тогда казалась ему мать, в его тёплых объятиях, он чувствовал в дом, чувствовал, что Чондэ мог его спасти от родителей.

Когда Минсок уткнулся ему в шею, альфа совсем тихо прошептал: «Ты выйдешь за меня?». И омега тогда не успел ответить, их прервал запыхавшийся гонец:

— Господин Ким Минсок, пренеприятнейшее известие из вашего дома!

Развернув записку он понял, что мать действительно умерла, когда узнала о его побеге, а отец даже не вызвал лекаря. Омегу просили вернуться домой в кратчайшие сроки. Минсок направился домой, где его уже ждали.

Мать не была мертва, она была очень изобретательна и хитра, а потому, как только омега перешагнул порог родного дома, он оказался в плену. Окна в его комнате забили, дверь запирали на ключ, который мать не доверяла даже отцу. Минсоку казалось, что она перестала спать и всю ночь следила за тем, чтобы он не пытался сбежать.

Тогда он не знал, что Чондэ отправил ему письмо, содержание которого Минсок уже после запомнил наизусть:

_«Дорогой Минсок,_

_Я пишу тебе, потому что ты так и не ответил на моё предложение. Я люблю тебя, не так-как другие, люблю по-настоящему и хочу быть с тобой, хочу завести много таких же маленьких и милых омежек, как ты и таких же крепких альф, как я. Искренне надеюсь, что ты хочешь того же. Через два дня я отправляюсь в плавание по указу короля, поэтому приходи на пристань к рассвету, я всё пойму, если ты не придёшь._

_Надеюсь ты сделаешь верный выбор._

_На всегда твой Ким Чондэ»._

Омега узнал о нём лишь через неделю после отъезда. Только тогда его выпустили из дома, и он сразу побежал на пристань, где стояла зловещая тишина, так ему тогда показалось. Минсок начал ждать его там, чтобы объяснится, но заветный корабль не пришел через месяц.

И через два.

И через год.

И через два года.

И даже через пять лет.

Но Минсок продолжал ждать и верить в лучшее.

  


***

  


— Ты действительно веришь, что он жив? — удивился Бэкхён.

— Конечно, если я не буду верить, то любил ли я Чондэ по-настоящему? — искренне ответил омега и, немного подумав, продолжил. — Могу ли я спросить вас в ответ?

— Спрашивай, но не обещаю, что отвечу, — с интересом смотря на собеседника, улыбнулся Бэк.

— Это больно?

— «Это»? — переспросил Бэкхён.

— Ну, когда в первый раз… — залился краской садовник, отводя глаза.

— Так вы даже не… — прикрывая рот рукой, омега шокировано смотрел на Минсока. — Всё будет в порядке, если ты любишь его, — Бэк взял его руку в свою и старался говорить это как можно уверенней. Ведь он помнил, что говорил Ифань в его первый раз: «В первый раз омеге всегда больно, мой ангел». Но больно было и во второй, и в третий, и ещё очень долго.

Они ещё немного посидели, а после Бэкхён попросил принести обед. Впервые он подумал, что очень хорошо не иметь родителей, тебе не перед кем стыдится, ты можешь делать всё что хочешь, но кем бы вырос он сам, без Кёнсу, который пытался воспитывать его, был бы он таким же, как и сейчас или лежал бы уже где-нибудь в подворотне?

Обед как всегда прекрасен, дичь сегодня приготовили словно для особого случая, а хлеб только испекли и поэтому он ещё был тёплым и мягким. Бэкхёну нравилось не сидеть за одним столом со всеми, расслабленно есть не боясь замараться и выглядеть глупо — действительно прекрасно.

После еды его как обычно начало клонить в сон и ему уже хотелось прикрыть глаза и начать видеть сны, но его прервал стук в дверь. Он попросил Минсока открыть её. На пороге стоял небольшой мальчик, который недавно поступил на службу во дворец.

— Господин Бэкхён, его величество просит вас к себе! — выпалил он на одном дыхании.

Это очень удивило Бэкхёна, ведь король всегда старался не тревожить его. Должно было случится что-то действительно важное, если он решил поднять его больного с кровати. Кое-как поднявшись с постели, он с помощью Минсока оделся в подобающую одежду и пошёл в кабинет короля.

Может он наконец узнает, что от него скрывают или Чанёль захочет поговорить о чём-то более важном. Но в любом случае, альфа ведь не откажет ему, больному омеге, в совсем небольшой для него просьбе?


	10. Город

Чанёль знал, что его омега болел и от этого сердце просто разрывалось на части. На этой неделе ему предстояло испытать много трудностей, но он ведь его омега и должен справится с этим.

Когда Бэкхён зашёл, альфа начал ещё больше винить себя. Омега был бледным, под глазами едва заметные синяки, но взгляд, раньше он был грустным, бесцельным, а в тот момент он словно хотел ему что-то сказать.

Бэкхён не сел в кресло, он буквально упал в него от усталости, головных болей и насморка. Прикрыв глаза, он кивнул, показывая, что готов слушать.

— Прости за это, но на следующей неделе приедет мой папа. Я пока не могу представить тебя как своего жениха. Поэтому ты должен будешь сыграть роль моего нового камердинера, этим можно будет объяснить мой запах на тебе. Если кто спросит, чья на тебе метка, говори, что ты вдовец, — рассказал ему свой план король.

— А потом Вы внезапно выйдете замуж за своего слугу? Это шутка, Ваше величество?

— Хорошо, в моем плане есть изъяны. Я могу придумать другой, — король не успел ничего сказать, когда Бэкхён сам предложил решение проблемы.

— Я на это время поживу у Минсока, погуляю по городу, он со мной по всюду ходить будет, может научит чему-нибудь, — улыбнулся омега, представляя себя в виде горожанина.

— Тогда, решили?

— Да решили… — неопределенно ответил омега, а после нерешительно продолжил. — Могу я Вас кое о чём попросить?

— Всё что угодно, — обрадовался Чанёль.

— Я хочу приносить пользу дворцу, так что не мог ли бы Вы найти мне работу?

— Я подумаю над этим, пока ты будешь в городе.

— Спасибо, могу я идти? — привстал с кресла Бэкхён.

Альфа помог ему подняться и совсем легко поцеловал его в лоб, из-за чего по телу омеги прошла приятная дрожь и ему словно по волшебству стало легче. В ответ он прикоснулся сухими губами к щеке короля, а тот своими руками прижал его к себе. Бэкхён, которого до этого знобило, растворился в приятном тепле и мгновенно потерял сознание.

  


***

  


Чунмён любил гулять по пустынным коридорам дворца. Его успокаивала тишина. В последнее время он чувствовал себя, если не счастливым, то свободным. Он ещё никогда не испытывал подобного, с самого детства подавляемый отцом он думал, что так и должно быть. Но Исин показал ему, как правильно жить. Они вместе гуляли много разговаривали, точнее больше говорил Исин, а омега слушал и запоминал слова.

Мысли о Сехуне все ещё заставляли его дрожать. В голове он множество раз обыгрывал их встречу. От ужасных сценариев повторения произошедшего, до извинений и предложения начать всё сначала. Чунмён ждал этого. Ему хотелось, чтобы все забыли о его прошлом в том числе, и он сам. Ему хотелось стать счастливым, оставить все позади, но возможно ли это? Возможно забыть не родившегося ребёнка?

Он точно не ожидал, что увидит его подслушивающего у чужой двери. Стоило только их глазам встретиться, как Сехун быстро приложил руку к его рту, боясь быть замеченным. Теперь они подслушивали вместе.

— …Город. Нам не составит труда расправится с ним. Только нужно избавиться от этого глупца. Помнишь его? — послышался из-за двери грубый голос.

— Любовник этого морячка? Действительно глупец, раз не понимает, что родители спасли его от смерти. Только откуда они узнали о нашем плане? — ответил ему более противный и писклявый голос.

— Теперь не важно. Сейчас они вдали от сюда и точно не помогут ему. Тем более нашему новому покровителю совсем не интересны дела нашего двора, — закончил разговор первый.

Новая информация шокировала, и Чунмён даже не понимал, как они оказались за углом. Он ничего не говорил, лишь смотрел с искренним непониманием на Сехуна, который выглядел взволнованным. Вспомнив слова, которые говорил ему Исин, Чунмён опустил глаза и теперь рассматривал чужую рубашку.

— Чунмён… Я хочу извиниться за то, что произошло тогда. Я был не в себе… а ты…ты… — альфа никак не мог собраться с мыслями.

— Всё в порядке. Ты был пьян, а я подвернулся под руку. Так?

— На самом деле я искал тебя, я постоянно думал о тебе с нашей встречи.

— Мне приятно это слышать, но думаю, что я опоздаю на обед, если задержусь ещё немного, — улыбнулся омега, легко освобождаясь из не слишком крепких объятий.

  


***

  


В первый день пребывания в городе, Бэкхён благополучно провалялся в постели с сильной температурой, пришлось даже вызывать лекаря, из-за того, что он не приходил в себя больше часа. Минсок решил скрыть это от короля, потому что не хотел создавать ему лишних проблем.

Зато на второй день омега выглядел очень бодро и ему ужасно хотелось приключений. Ему выделили небольшую комнатку, которая просто кричала о том, что принадлежала ребёнку. Небольшая кровать, которую ему пришлось застилать самому, малюсенький шкафчик, громадный ковёр и сундук с рисунками и игрушками. Бэкхён, конечно задался вопросом, а чьё все это? Или для кого? Но он пока не решился спросить об этом у хозяина дома.

— Ну что? Хочешь куда-нибудь сходить? — спросил, внезапно появившийся в дверях Минсок.

Они совсем недавно перешли на «ты». Бэкхён посчитал, что он знает достаточно о Минсоке и смело может называть его своим другом, а потому предложил не называть его господином, а по-дружески звать Бэкхёном.

— Конечно, мы можем провести один день из жизни обычного горожанина?

— Тогда завтракаем и идём в церковь, — Минсок вышел из комнаты, давая ему время переодеться.

Бэкхён подошёл к своему сундуку, потому что даже небольшая часть его гардероба не могла поместиться в шкаф. Одежду он выбирал вместе с Кёнсу и Минсоком, они старались выбирать более скромную и простую, чтобы не выделяться среди толпы. Это оказалось легко, гардероб омеги не выделялся особой аристократичностью, а потому у него оказалось много подходящей одежды. Выбрав дневную накидку серого цвета, потому что в городе не носят по несколько накидок в день, такую же рубашку и штаны, он отправился на кухню, совмещённую со столовой, где его уже ждал Минсок и завтрак.

Еда не была похожа на дворцовую, но зато Бэкхён спокойно мог попросить что-то передать и просто поговорить за завтраком. Мин рассказал о планах на день и очень удивил омегу, произнеся слово «Кабак». Омегам нельзя пить алкоголь, тогда зачем им туда идти? Об этом он и спросил у Кима.

— Мы идём туда веселиться, а не напиваться, тем более нам никто и не нальет. Сегодня приезжают музыканты, мы просто обязаны пойти туда, потому что это большая редкость, — объяснил Минсок.

— А что мы будем делать до вечера?

— Ну, сейчас у нас утренняя молитва, потом прогуляемся по городу, может купим чего, — улыбнулся Ким. Чанёль дал ему достаточно денег на обеспечение любимого, а потому он сегодня сможет повеселиться вместе с будущим королём, да ещё и почти задаром.

Доев кашу и закинув тарелки в таз с водой, они быстро собирались в церковь, накинув только лёгкую шинель.

Бэкхён не первый раз в храме этой страны, на свадьбе у Кёнсу он был намного меньше, но имел более дорогой интерьер. Здесь же все рассчитывали больше на количество человек, которые будут приходить молиться. Огромная столица разделялась небольшие городки и в каждом своя собственная церковь, также была ещё и дворцовая, в которой проходили свадьбы короля и придворных, а также же их молитвы.

Аккуратно присев на лавочку, они ждали, когда соберутся все горожане. Священник начал читать молитву, и Бэкхён прикрыл глаза, стараясь внимательно слушать. Все так же были поглощены этим деянием и не смели отвлекаться ни на что. Всё это длилось не больше часа, а после на лицах у всех появилась улыбка, и они пошли на работу. Бэкхён отметил, что после молитвы у него тоже поднялось настроение.

— Теперь куда? — спросил Бэк.

— Думаю, можем сходить в парк, а потом на торговую площадь, — улыбнулся Ким.

Бэкхён заметил на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд, но не успел сосредоточиться, когда его потянули вперёд. Что-то явно было не так, но пока не понятно что.

Парк был небольшим, но в нём росли прекрасные деревья, усыпанные снегом, повсюду находились вылеплены фигурки из снега. Людей тогда было не так много, и они могли насладиться тишиной и прекрасными видами. Но тот взгляд не давал покоя омеге, и он постоянно оборачивался, надеясь снова увидеть того мужчину.

До самого обеда они гуляли и любовались прекрасной жизнью без дворцовых интриг. Купив продукты, они отправились домой чтобы приготовить еду. Бэкхён вызвался помочь с готовкой. Хоть он и мало что помнил, но смешать ингредиенты точно мог.

Оказалось, что мешать практически ничего не надо было лишь мука, вода и соль. Минсок сказал, что совсем остальным справится сам, потому что не хотел утруждать его. Но на самом деле он боялся, что омега обожжется во время готовки, а это могло неблагоприятно сказаться на нем. Меньше чем через час на столе стояли ароматный чай и воздушные лепёшки, которые оказались очень вкусными, особенно с медом и вареньем. Возможно, Бёну так понравилось, потому что он сам принимал участие в их приготовлении.

— Что теперь?

— Послеобеденный сон? — спросил Мин, надеясь, что Бэкхён ничего не придумал.

— Я действительно уст… — выдохнул омега, уже теряя сознание.

Повезло, что у стула была спинка, и он не упал на пол. Минсок в ужасе подбежал к нему, проверил дышит ли он, и была ли температура. Дышал. Но температуры не было. Значит просто устал.

Приоткрыв дверь, Ким начал искать глазами нужного человека, который, заметив на себе взгляд, тут же подошёл ближе.

— Помогите мне перенести его в спальню, — попросил омега гвардейца, приставленного к ним его величеством.

Ничего не ответив, тот зашёл в дом и ждал, когда ему укажут откуда и куда нести. Минсок быстро просеменил до кухни, а после повёл в нужную спальню. На благодарность гвардеец лишь кивнул, стараясь быстрее вернуться на улицу.

Бэкхён проснулся в знакомой постели, но не в своей. Это комната короля и видимо он в тот самый момент лежал совсем рядом. Чанёль тоже встал и прижался к спине своего омеги, поцеловал его куда-то в шею. Бёну были приятны эти прикосновения, и он охотно подставлялся под них, на губах появилась улыбка, когда король потянул его вниз.

— Думаю тебе ещё рано вставать, — последний раз поцеловав его за ушком, прошептал альфа.

— Какие планы на сегодня? — спросил омега, развалившись на постели.

— Всё как обычно. Я целый день слушаю министров, а ты развлекаешься.

— Не говори так. Я между прочим занимаюсь воспитанием твоих детей, — надулся Бэкхён.

— Они и твои дети тоже, Бэкхён, — ответил Чанёль, застёгивая очередную пуговицу.

— Ты ошибаешься. Они все твоя копия, кроме Харина. Странно правда?

— Бэкки, я веду себя как ребёнок. Так значит все дети в королевстве мои? — удивился король.

— Кто знает сколько у тебя любовниц и любовников? — с блеском в глазах омега ждал, когда к нему подойдут.

И король подошёл к нему, нависнул над ним и неодобрительно посмотрел на него, на своего мужа. Бэкхён смотрел на него разозлённого и разгорячённого, а потом перевёл взгляд на только застёгнутую рубашку и ухмыльнулся.

— Думаешь я изменял тебе? Я так долго добивался твоего расположения и ещё дольше добивался твоей открытости, после того что произошло. Думаешь я хочу разрушить это всё? — последние слова он прошептал омеге прямо в лицо.

— Детям много чего может взбрести в голову, — отталкивая от себя альфу и вставая с постели, ответил Бэкхён.

— Ты неисправим, — выдохнул Чанёль, улыбаясь.

— Но таким я нравлюсь тебе больше? — разворачиваясь к королю спросил омега.

— Мне больше нравится твоя скромность и честность.

— Ты же знаешь, я такой только при…

  


Внезапно Бэкхён оказался в совершенно другом месте. Перед ним стоял обеспокоенный Минсок, который просидел у его постели несколько часов. Бэк чувствовал себя довольно хорошо. Почему-то ему хотелось петь, танцевать и увидеть его. Последнее вряд ли случится в ближайшее время, но вот потанцевать он сможет в ближайшее время, когда они пойдут послушать музыкантов, приехавших в город.

Минсок был обеспокоен таким внезапным приливом сил. Недавно потерявший сознание, он только что стал таким жизнерадостным и активным, но как долго это продлится? когда Бэкхён потеряет сознание в следующий раз?

Несмотря на свои сомнения, он сдался напору Бэка и повёл его в кабак, где тогда было не так много народа и стояла гробовая тишина. Усадив за столик Бэкхёна, Мин, не отводя взгляда, начал расспрашивать посетителей о музыкантах.

— Ну, что? Всё отменяется, да? — брови омеги свелись к переносице, а на губах появилась грустная улыбка.

— Можно сказать и так. Они приехали, но им не хватает пианиста, — отвечает Ким указывая на столик, который стоял прямо у небольшой сцены.

— А, что случилось? Он заболел? — удивился Бэкхён.

— Нет, умер по дороге сюда, — отрезал Минсок, наблюдая, как Бэк начал медленно вставать со своего места.

Омега подошёл к тому столику на который указал его друг и начал мирно беседовать со старыми альфами. Бэкхён совсем не так представлял их себе, во дворце они все богато одевались манерно разговаривали, но перед ним в тот момент сидели бедные истощённые старички, приехавшие заработать на концерте, но из-за случайности были вынуждены побираться.

Все посетители вздрогнули, когда услышали звуки музыки. Их шок возрос, стоило увидеть сидящего за пианино омегу, который виртуозно играл знакомую всем мелодию, следом вступил саксофонист. Помещение постепенно начало заполняться людьми, все оживились и начали подтанцовывать, хлопать в ладоши и задорно смеяться.

Теперь Бэкхён понял, какой по-настоящему прекрасный народ этой страны. С самого утра они упорно работали и только вечером могли насладиться выпивкой и изредка музыкой. Омега был счастлив, что мог помочь этим людям, порадовать их и развеселить, хотя бы одни раз в своей жизни.

— Ну, что за прелесть? — удивился альфа средних лет, смотря прямо на Бэкхёна. Они с его другом сидели недалеко от сцены и пока не спешили пускаться в пляс, а предпочитали смотреть на прекрасное создание, спасшее их от скуки.

— Жаль, что меченый уже, — нахмурил брови сидящий, напротив.

— Когда это кому-то мешало? Жаль парнишку. Стоит ему только спуститься набросятся, растерзают, — рассказал о своих мыслях первый.

— Даже знаю, кто будет первым, — ухмыльнулся его собеседник, вновь переводя взгляд на главную знаменитость сегодняшнего вечера.

Бэкхёну очень нравилось играть для себя, и он искренне хотел потанцевать, но пришлось чем-то пожертвовать ради удовольствия большинства. Интересно, что в тот момент делал король. Наверное, тоже не скучал со своей семьёй. Бэкхён надеялся, что когда-нибудь станет её частью, полюбив Чанёля. А может он уже влюблён? Может он просто ждёт, когда альфа сделает первый шаг? Или он все ещё любит Ифаня?

Ифань… Омега так давно не навещал его, да и не слишком хотелось, но может он знал, что произошло во дворце. Нужно будет попросить Сехуна отвести его в темницу.

  


  


  


**Бах!**

  


  


  


Где-то недалеко прозвучал выстрел, и Минсок тут же подлетел к Бэкхёну, намереваясь увести его куда-то подальше, но стало слишком поздно, когда они зашли в кабак…


	11. Темница

— Пап? — спросил альфа, садясь на подушки рядом с родителем, который заинтересованно играл в карты со своей подругой.

— Да, дорогой? — ответил омега с большими голубыми глазами, делая жест призывающий явно лишнюю личность удалится.

— Понимаешь, недавно я… — неуверенно начал Чанёль.

— Нашёл потрясающего омегу? — уверенно сказал мужчина, собирая карты.

— Как ты догадался? — удивился король.

— Твой сын ужасно играет в прятки, а мы играли на желание, — спокойно рассказал папа Чанёля, складывая очередную карту. — Его зовут Бэкхён, он красив, умён и беден.

— Сколько раз вы играли в прятки?

— Около тридцати. И знаешь я не понимаю твоей страсти к замарашкам.

— Ты даже не видел его! — вспыхнул альфа.

— Ты хочешь наступить на те же грабли. Помнишь Синпо? Он разбил тебе сердце, дорогой, — обняв сына за плечо, объяснился он.

— Бэкхён совсем не такой. Мы с ним истен…

— Ваше величество! — неожиданно в спальню ворвался один из гвардейцев, которого Чанёль отправил присматривать за омегами.

Альфа сразу же понял, что что-то произошло, а потому попросил не томить и рассказать. Удивлению отца Чанёля не было предела. Этот омега слишком много значил для его сына, а значит травма после расставания будет очень болезненной.

Король, недолго думая, приказал привести Сехуна и Чонина в его кабинет, пока сам прощался с отцом и обещал поговорить позже. Его Бэкхёна похитили, но кто мог знать о том, что он будет в городе? Да ещё и ликвидировать гвардейцев перед этим. Кто-то явно планировал это, кто-то хотел избавиться от обузы в виде омеги рядом с королём.

Чанёль не считал Бэкхёна обузой, он в меру занимался делами и не тратил слишком много времени на него, как думали многие придворные. Он по настоящему любил своего прелестного, задумчивого истинного, который умело скрывал свою ответную любовь.

Пусть его отец и говорил, что он мог совершить ошибку прошлого, это не так. Он уже обратился к лучшему мастеру с просьбой сделать кольцо, которое будет отражать характер Бэкхёна, его суть. Чанёль не собирался заставлять его делать что-то, что он не хотел, но приблизив к себе король может быть заставить его перестать скучать, погрузив в светскую жизнь. Может он найдёт себя в сплетнях, заговорах, найдёт новых друзей, которые будут больше соответствовать его статусу, чем Чунмён или Исин.

***

Бэкхён очнулся и почувствовал боль, которая пронзала всё тело. Попытавшись повернуться ближе к свету, омега задел небольшой синяк, полученный уже после потери сознания, и тихо шикнул. Ещё хуже становилось от осознания произошедшего. Его похитили. Его Бэкхёна, бывшего воина, королевского омегу. Кто же осмелился это сделать и зачем? Но в одном он был точно уверен — его не убьют, а значит он точно выберется отсюда.

Место, в котором он оказался напоминало тюрьму, но находилось где-то глубоко под землёй от того здесь и было так холодно и сыро. Свет попадал в это место лишь через небольшое окошко, находившееся почти под самым потолком, но благо он был не слишком высоким, и Бэкхён даже мог дотянуться до него локтями.

За окном была лишь куча снега, которую он, протолкнув руку между железных прутьев, убрал. После этого его руки покраснели и задрожали от холода. Такими темпами он замёрзнет здесь насмерть.

Бэкхён не понял, где он находился. Всё было белым. Если бы не зима он бы скорее всего определил своё местоположение, хотя и не знал эту местность достаточно хорошо. Вдалеке виднелось неопределенное строение, тоже белоснежное, как и все остальное. Оно имело странную форму для обычного дома, но что же это было он так и не смог понять.

Омега упал от бессилия на пол и прикрыл глаза, отдышавшись. У него совсем не было сил и он прикрыл глаза и обнял себя, пытаясь сохранить остатки тепла. Захотелось вновь очутиться в горячих руках короля обнять его. Поговорить, им ведь было так хорошо вместе, совсем недавно.

_— У тебя отросли волосы, — сказал Пак, убирая за ухо одну из выбившийся из прически прядей за ухо омеге._

_— Всё в порядке, мне нравится, — улыбнулся Бэкхён, не отрываясь от ужина._

_В тот день они уже привычно сидели в гостиной смежной со спальней короля. Бэкхён наслаждался вниманием альфы и был расслаблен настолько, насколько это было возможно в тот момент. Его по прежнему потревожила мысль о вранье Чанёля, но разве мог он жаловаться, когда сам не говорил до конца о своем прошлом, хотя альфа постоянно спрашивал о нем._

_— У тебя есть братья или сестры? — спросил Бён._

_— В детстве нас было двенадцать, сейчас, конечно намного меньше, — грустно ответил король, откидываясь на спинку кресла._

_— Прости, но, как это произошло? — не мог остановить свое любопытство омега, наклонившись к королю._

_— Восемь умерли ещё в детстве. Кто-то заболел, кто-то уже родился мертвым, кто-то упал с лошади или сильно поранился на занятиях, — омега старался слушать внимательно и невольно облизал пересохшие губы, на что обратил внимание Чанёль и, выдохнув, продолжил. — Один из братьев умер на войне, ещё когда был жив мой отец. Он был старше меня и… Тогда я был вынужден занять трон. Мне не хотелось этого, я был очень предан брату и хотел всю жизнь быть его поддержкой и опорой. Я был не готов править страной, порой мне кажется, что и сейчас ещё не пришло мое время._

_— Чанёль, — хотел возразить омега уже привставая со своего кресла и протягивая ладони к рукам альфы, которые лежали на столе._

_— Прости, я немного увлёкся. У меня остался брат, но я совсем не хочу о нем говорить. Скажу лишь, то что он действительно красив и обаятелен, но характер его всегда был мне непонятен. Зато сестра! Риль настоящая изящная леди, я думаю вы подружитесь, если она решит навестить меня. Мы вместе учились фехтованию и стрельбе, а ещё она обожает лошадей, как и они ее. Она даже научилась ездить без седла…_

_— Правда? — искренне восхитился Бэкхён, которому тоже нравились лошади и ездить верхом. — А меня может научить кто-нибудь?_

_— Конечно, только нужно дождаться лета._

Есть хотелось ужасно, живот болел и не давал думать ни о чём, кроме желания поесть. Бэкхёну не хотелось плакать, но слёзы сами по себе текли одинокими каплями по щекам. Хотелось укутаться в одеяло или оказаться в знакомых тёплых руках, впервые омега подумал, что его длинная, плотная одежда — это лучшее, что с ним могло случиться.

***

Чанёль напряжённо бродил по своему кабинету. Сосредоточиться совсем не получалось, хотелось вместе с другими отправится в город на поиски своего истинного, но он не мог показывать свою слабость. Шайн должен быть у него на первом месте, он родился здесь и как король, он был обязан сделать свое королевство великим. Нужно было срочно укреплять свои позиции в бывшем Кроносе. Отец Чонина хорошо справлялся со своей работой, но вечно быть там он не мог. Из монастыря нужно было привезти одну из сестёр Ифаня и выдать замуж за кого-то кому он мог доверять. И нужно было решить эту проблему в кратчайшие сроки, потому что ему нужен был их порт. Пираты почти полностью захватили острова рядом и не давали торговым судам далеко уплыть.

Больше всего его раздражал корабль «Молния», который по описанию напоминал корабль Чондэ, но капитан называл себя не иначе как Чен. Чанёль думал, что этот Чен захватил корабль его доброго друга, а его самого выкинули за борт или держал в плену. В любом случае о Чондэ давно не было вестей и это было намного лучше чем новость о его смерти.

На несколько секунд альфа почувствовал знакомый запах клубники. Неужели он в замке? Но запах в миг рассеялся стоило ему лишь немного всё осознать. Может ему показалось? Они не виделись уже почти три дня, и он так сильно переживал за жизнь за состояние здоровья Бэкхёна, он ещё болел. И если ему станет хуже, то возможно Кёнсу не сможет ничего сделать.

Хотелось присоединиться к Сехуну и Чонину, которые прочёсывали город и его окрестности, но он чувствовал, что должен оставаться здесь. Что-то не давало уйти, каждый раз он собирался, а потом возвращался обратно.

В дверь постучали, и он разрешил войти, надеясь услышать хорошие новости о Бэкхёне. Сехун не выглядел воодушевлённым или счастливым, значит всё так же плохо.

— Он не в городе, мы проверили все дома, которые смогли, — выдохнул О.

— А какие не смогли? Назови мне фамилии, — приказным тоном.

— Большая часть знати не хотят впускать нас. Очень тёплый приём нам устроил советник Ли, ты только взгляни, — Сехун поднял правый рукав своего мундира, вернее то что от него осталось. На руке красовалась яркая рана. — Он кинул в меня табурет! Он сумасшедший! Почему он вообще до сих пор в совете, после того, как кинул в меня вазу во время ужина, на который он сам меня и пригласил?

— Не тебе решать, кто будет в совете. У него прекрасные идеи и я поговорю с ним, думаю, он впустит Чонина.

— Он ненавидит меня.

— Он любит свою страну, а ты родился не здесь.

— Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, когда он швырнёт табурет в Бэкхёна.

— Тогда и поговорим, кто-то ещё не впустил тебя? — сочувствующе спросил король.

— Господин Чон, Мин и Ы даже не открыли, — успокоился Сехун. — Может стоит обыскать дворец? Они очень хитры и наверняка стали бы прятать его там, где мы не собираемся искать.

— Хорошо, сделаем это вместе, я не могу уже ни о чём думать, но и дворец покидать не могу.

***

Холод и голод. Всё, что чувствовал Бэкхён, лёжа под окном на каменном полу. Даже смерть не казалась такой страшной. Его мать убил его первый альфа, а отца второй, он влюблялся в убийц родителей, но он был благодарен Чанёлю, а Ифаня ненавидел за тот случай, но разве он знал, что это была именно его мама? Ифань должен был думать не о том чья это мама, а о том что у нее тоже была семья, но он не подумал. Как и Чанёль не думал и не хотел думать, что у каждого влиятельного человека его страны, которого он убил была жена или муж, дети, но он опять же не думал. Бэкхён тоже никогда не задумывался, что у многих его врагов на войне были матери и отцы, которые оплакивали их, не зная что убийца теперь жил во дворце и наслаждался жизнью. Впервые ему подумалось, что он не достоин всего этого, что лучше бы он остался непорочным слугой, глупым и наивным верящим в чудеса…

Бэкхёну захотелось рассказать всё Чанёлю и самому узнать правду от него. Его тайна уже не казалась ему чем-то страшным и ужасным, она просто была неприятной, но ему казалось, что он легко может всё рассказать альфе.

За дверью послышалось шуршание и звук поворачивающегося замка, но никто не вошёл, ни через минуту, ни через пять.

Собрав последние силы, Бэкхён поднялся и подошёл к двери, достаточно было одного касания, чтобы открыть её. Это показалось странным и нелогичным, омега даже подумалось, что это ловушка, но стоило увидеть свет возле лестницы и услышать знакомые голоса. Кричать и подниматься совсем не было сил, поэтому он просто ждал пока они спустятся.

Он улыбнулся, когда почувствовал горячие руки на своих плечах. Омеге казалось, что Чанёль поднял его на руки с необычайной лёгкостью. Бэкхён прижался к его груди и блаженно закрыл глаза, снова проваливаясь в темноту.

***

— Чанёль, — слабым голосом позвал омега, короля, который стоял у окна в его комнате.

— Да? — сразу же обернулся он.

— Я хочу тебе кое-что рассказать, — начал омега, бросая короткие взгляды на Пака.

— Конечно, — Чанёль присел рядом с ним и взял его руки в свои, так Бэкхёну стало намного легче, но почему-то захотелось разрыдаться.

Бэкхён начал издалека. Их историю Чанёль уже знал в общих чертах, но из уст омеги слышать о любви к другому было больно, но ведь это всё в прошлом и теперь Бён рассказывает ему об этом только потому что считает его достаточно близким и родным. Возможно, это станет новым этапом для их отношений.

— Моя татуировка. Ифань приказал сделать её, когда Чунмён подставил меня. Она означает, что я развратник, омега из публичного дома, но поверь, Чанёль, я совсем не такой, я никогда не изменял и не собираюсь.

— Я верю, что ты не такой, но не мне тебя осуждать. Сейчас я понимаю, что иметь такие отношения без брака — ужасно. Ты прекрасный омега Бэкхён, и твоя татуировка здесь ничего не значит. Я люблю тебя, — Чанёль не осмелился поцеловать его, он лишь внимательно смотрел в его глаза, продолжая сжимать тонкие аккуратные руки.

Омега сам потянулся к нему и прикоснулся своими губами к его, через несколько секунд омега выдохнул ему прямо в губы:

— Кажется, я тоже люблю тебя.


	12. Родитель

— Минсок? — в очередной раз позвал, задумчиво глядящего куда-то в стену омегу, Бэкхён.

— Да? Прости… Я задумался, — помотал головой Мин, пытаясь отогнать ненужные мысли.

— Как это произошло? Моё похищение?

Это был их первый разговор после произошедшего. Минсок не был настроен на разговор, он просто пришёл поддержать Бэкхёна, который сначала завёл разговор о здоровье, о произошедших без него событиях, о Чанёле. На последнюю тему они болтали довольно долго. Бэкхёну было приятно, что за него переживали и волновались, но он не думал, что был настолько дорог ему.

Что же была за неведомая сила, что удерживала его в замке? Любовь или истинность? Бён надеялся, что это была любовь, ему не хотелось думать, что эти чувства были вызваны только инстинктами. Ему казалось, что это всё должно быть на более высоком уровне, на уровне любви.

Когда дело заходило о любви Минсок будто притормаживался. Когда он рассказывал о Чондэ, то замедлялся и постоянно думал о чём-то. Казалось он боролся сам с собой, одна его часть верила в возвращение Чондэ, а другая уже похоронила его и не надеялась на возвращение. Минсоку было сложно. Вся его природа требовала рождение ребёнка, он обустроил комнату для него, но не мог найти никого лучше Чондэ, ему претила даже мысль об измене.

Он не мог поверить, что природа создала для него кого-то другого. Не Чондэ. Он боялся и одновременно ждал встречи с истинным, после неё всё сразу станет ясно. Действительно ли он любил Чондэ, и не пропадёт ли эта любовь с появлением предназначенного.

— Их было трое, но они были крупнее половины мужчин в кабаке, да ещё и с оружием. Ты заставил людей за несколько минут полюбить тебя. Я пытался подобраться к тебе, но меня словно парализовало. Прости… — Минсок дышал через раз, его нос заложило, казалось он вот-вот расплачется. — Один из мужчин очень резко бросился на них… Нож вошёл прямо в сердце… Мне неприятно об этом говорить, пожалуйста, попроси Чонина, он опрашивал всех, кто был там.

— Мне жаль, что Чанёль запретил вылазки в город, — нахмурился омега, наклоняясь к другу. — Я хочу ещё как-нибудь сыграть на пианино и прогуляться по городу. В этот раз я был невнимателен, поэтому надеюсь, что смогу наверстать упущенное.

***

«Это было только начало», — гласила записка, оставленная в его кабинете. Сехун любезно перевел её, когда, они вернулись. Теперь над его дворцом и страной нависла вполне реальная угроза, но у него было в запасе ещё несколько месяцев, пока враг наращивал власти и собирал армию. Нужно было рассказать всё Бэкхёну, так будет правильней, он обязан узнать о случившемся несколько недель назад.

Кто станет следующей жертвой? Нужно срочно обезопасить Харина, который ещё не мог защитить себя от обидчиков.

Его папа тоже был во дворце и не хотел его покидать, пока не увидит в Бэкхёне достойного омегу. «Достойный» в понимании его отца — это преданный и верный омега, но Бён только недавно решил признаться в своих чувствах, в которые сам ещё не до конца верил. Чанёль не ждал от него какой-то фанатичной преданности или верности, но надеялся на его благоразумие.

Чанёль почти не помнил молодого папу, ему казалось, что он с самого рождения был старым и нудным, в отличии от отца-альфы, который просыпался с первыми лучами солнца и собирал цветы для папы и сестры. С ним всегда было весело на охоте и коротких походах в лес. Чанёль же боялся за жизнь Харина и не рисковал с приключениями. Он не должен покидать дворец хотя бы до пятнадцати лет, тогда он будет более самостоятельным и крепким.

Ни смотря на уже обещанный брак его сына и годовалой принцессы, он любил его и хотел ему только счастья, а потому решил, что если его сын по-настоящему влюбится или встретит свою истинную пару, то он разорвет ее. Возможно это обернётся войной, но он хотел сделать это и сделает.

— Ты хотел меня видеть? — донеслось от стоящего у двери Бэкхёна, который даже не удосужился постучать.

— Да. Садись, — не торопясь, попросил Чанёль.

Бэкхён сгорал от нетерпения, но старался держаться. Ему так хотелось узнать то, что Пак не хотел ему говорить. Что же это могло быть? Что-то что касалось непосредственно его? Или наоборот, нечто далёкое и непонятное? Возможно это как-то связано с недавним недо-похищением?

Омега сам недавно распрощался со своей тайной и ему стало заметно легче, да ещё и болезнь пошла на спад, и он больше не падал на каждом шагу. Бэкхён старательно делал вид, что ему не становится лучше, а все потому что боялся отца Чанёля.

По словам Минсока, который ходил еле живой после ситуации в кабаке, то был довольно мстительным и хитрым. Зато Кёнсу говорил, что он по рассказам светских омег очень остроумен и весел, любитель играть и мухлевать в карты. Бэкхён не знал чья правда правдивее, поэтому и боялся. Он попросту не знал, чего от него можно было ожидать и как защитить себя.

— Вы были близки с Ифанем, — начал король, подойдя к своему омеге.

— Но это всё в прошлом, сейчас ты… — Бэкхён не договорил, потому что Чанёль смотрел на него очень внимательно и всем видом показывал, что оправдания сейчас — это лишнее.

— Как ты знаешь он хитёр, но не очень смел. За месяцы, проведённые в темнице он изменился. Конечно не в лучшую для нас сторону, он хочет отомстить мне, тебе и Сехуну. Несколько недель назад он решил осуществить первую часть своего плана. Он сбежал, Бэкхён.

Бэкхён не знал, что должен был сказать. Казалось, того чем его держали здесь больше нет, он может убежать, не опасаясь за чужую жизнь. Но ему теперь не хотелось бежать отсюда, его словно загнали в ловушку. Сначала держали на привязи и ласкали, а потом убрав, сдавливающую шею верёвку, разрешили идти куда глаза глядят, но он остался сидеть и ждать новой ласки.

И самое страшное — ему нравилось сидеть здесь, рядом с Чанёлем чувствовать его. Доброго. Горячего. Живого. Бэкхён любил его прикосновения мимолётные и невинные, но до мурашек приятные, а всё потому что альфа вкладывал в них свои чувства. Были ли так же приятны Паку его прикосновения? Ведь он не делал таких уверенных прикосновений.

— Он организовал моё похищение, — догадался Бэкхён.

— Скорее всего он организует ещё и не только твоё, но это было лишь предупреждением, а следующие будут более продуманными, длительными и опасными.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — омега встал с кресла и оказался совсем рядом с альфой.

— Я обязан защитить своих близких…

— Могу я помочь? Я жил с ним полгода и думаю, что хорошо знаю его, — оживился Бэкхён.

— Я думал ты не столь наивен, но я люблю твою безрассудность, — Чанёль улыбнулся и притянул Бёна к себе за поясницу. Они несколько долгих минут смотрели друг другу в глаза, а после омега положил свою голову на его грудь и обнял его в ответ. Прикосновения притупили растущую панику. Пак неожиданно громко проговорил. — Я знаю, что ты притворяешься, поэтому мой папа зайдёт к тебе вечером, — видимо, королю уже доложили о том, что он был здоров, а не страдал после плена.

— Ты жесток со мной, — улыбнулся омега, растворяясь в объятиях, которые выражали его чувства гораздо лучше, чем поцелую или куда более откровенные действия.

***

Бэкхён наматывал круги по своей комнате в ожидании папы Чанёля. Его немного успокаивал тот факт, что он находился на своей территории, но с другой стороны этот омега жил в этом замке гораздо дольше чем он сам и, лишь после смерти мужа покинул его пределы.

У Бэкхёна было время покопаться в себе, он думал в большей степени об Ифане и Чанёле. Он до сих пор сомневался в своих словах. Не поспешил ли он, признавшись королю? Омеге хотелось думать, что нет. Они столько времени провели вместе в походе, а после и в замке. Чанёль был терпелив, заботлив, чего стоили только его письма, в которых он будто признанный автор изливал свои чувства. Бэкхёну тоже хотелось сделать для него что-нибудь такое романтично-удивительное.

Он до трясучки боялся встречи с Ифанем, он чувствовал, что она состоится. Но когда? Где? Омега вдруг вспомнил свои опасения по поводу запирания дверей на ночь. А если кто-то и правда залезет в окно, и этим кем-то будет Ифань, озлобленный, жаждущий мести альфа, который мучил его своей любовью и заставил ненавидеть. Тогда он не мог ни с чем сравнить, он думал, что это нормально любить и ненавидеть, у него не было примера в виде счастливых родителей. Рядом с ним в детстве был лишь юный принц, который был старше его всего на три года.

Омега смутно помнил его черты лица, но у него были подозрения на Сехуна. И если они подтвердятся, то у Бэкхёна появится ещё одна причина ударить его. Ведь этот принц так его раздражал. Как он мог называть некрасивым маленького мальчика? Бён старался быть дружелюбным, иногда они весело проводили вместе время, пока не выросли. От воспоминаний на губах появилась еле заметная ухмылка и намерение расспросить альфу о детстве.

— Ну здравствуй, женишок, — послышалось позади.

Бэкхён поспешил повернуться, опустить глаза и поклониться:

— Здравствуйте, господин Исыль.

— Я не твой господин, мальчик. Я даже не могу назвать тебя мужчиной, ты не достиг нужного возраста для брака, — натянул улыбку старший, проходя вглубь комнаты и присаживаясь на мягкую кровать.

— Но я участвовал в войне, я могу постоять за себя, — Бэкхён старался быть вежливым

— Ты хоть знаешь, что такое война? Она отняла у меня не только друзей, но и мужа с сыном. А теперь ты хочешь забрать ещё одного моего сына, у которого очень хрупкое и ранимое сердце! — Исыль не злился, он просто немного повысил голос. Этот паренёк раздражал его, но он был определённо лучше прежнего омеги его сына.

— Я не хочу ранить его сердце. Я стараюсь изо всех сил дать ему все свои чувства. Пусть мы и недостаточно близки, но, как же вы не понимаете, что ничего нельзя поделать с истинностью?

— Истинностью? — удивился он.

— Чанёль не сказал вам? — Бён подошёл к старшему омеге и присел рядом с ним так, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне. В его голубых глазах была видна печаль, кажется, что слово «Истинный» навевало ему воспоминания о тяжёлом прошлом.

— Знаешь, — неожиданно начал он. — Я ведь тоже участвовал в войне, ещё до того, как познакомился с отцом Чанёля. Там я встретил самого дорогого мне человека.

— Я думал, что родители Чанёля истинные, — высказал свои догадки младший, присаживаясь на свою кровать рядом с Исылем.

— Возможно, настоящую любовь можно сравнить с истинностью. Отец Чанёля любил меня до безумия, и я охотно поддавался этому, пытаясь найти утешение, — признался он. Ему хотелось об этом поговорить уже очень давно, но все его высокородные друзья не понимали этого, никогда не любили по-настоящему. Бэкхён производил впечатление покорного омеги, но Исыль видел в нём что-то похожее на себя. Скрытого бунтовщика, который, возможно, так же как он в своё время поведёт за собой народ.

— Чанёль знает?

— Нет, он и не должен…

Бэкхён решил перевести тему и это оказалось правильным. Старшему было приятно поговорить о светской жизни. Он искренне удивился, когда узнал, что Бэкхён ни разу не был салоне и не играл в карты. Исыль посчитал своим долгом обучить его настоящей светской жизни. На уроках все учителя твердили о покорности, но ведь это совсем не доставляло удовольствия. Настоящая жизнь при дворе была полна сплетен и интриг, но больше в ней было соблазнов, перед которыми Бэкхён должен будет устоять, чтобы доказать свою любовь к королю.


	13. Расставание

Темно. Это была явно ночь. Бэкхён сначала не понял, что заставило его проснуться. Он повернул голову и коснулся правой щекой холодной подушки. Окно было настежь открыто и шторы развевал холодный зимний ветер. Лунный свет отдавал голубизной, а потому вся комната была заполнена холодными леденящими тонами. Омеге неожиданно стало страшно, он не понимал, чем было вызвано это чувство. Кожа вдруг покрылась мурашками то ли от холода, то ли от неожиданного страха.  
Чужое дыхание стало громче и омега смог его услышать. Каждая клеточка его тела напряглась, когда он повернул голову в другую сторону. Мужской силуэт в тени внимательно рассматривал его, но заметив на себе взгляд этот мужчина выпрямился и начал приближаться к нему. Бэкхён хотел встать подхватить небольшой кинжал из-под подушки, но не мог…  
Все его тело онемело и лишь подрагивало от холода. Хотелось закричать, но он мог лишь издавать звуки похожие на хрип. Он был так беспомощен, а мужчина лишь приближался и тянул к нему свои темные ладони. Бён отвернулся от его рук и изо всех сил зажмурился, чтобы открыть глаза и увидеть солнечный теплый свет, который так контрастировал с недавнем лунным и слепил глаза.  
Бэкхён тяжело дышал и бегал глазами по комнате в поисках того человека. Он не видел его лица, но чувствовал, что это был Ифань. Омега не мог сказать был этот сон или реальность, ведь окно было открыто.  
— Боже, что здесь произошло? — Чанёль подлетел к нему, а за ним к окну подошёл Чунмён.  
— Я не знаю, — обречённо выдохнул омега.  
— Ночью был сильный ветер, наверное, из-за этого оно и открылось, — предположил Чунмён.  
— Ты в порядке? — взволнованно.  
— Да, просто замёрз, — для правдоподобности Бэкхён ближе притянул к себе одеяло.  
— Хорошо, Чунмён поможет тебе одеться, — Чанёль очень хотел остаться и сам одеть своего омегу, но сомневался. Тот был таким стеснительным, по крайней мере при нем и вполне мог разозлиться на него из-за этого. Альфа считал, что Бэкхёну срочно нужно раскрепоститься, а потому решил больше не заваливать его уроками и дать возможность обрести здесь связи и новых друзей.  
— Как ты ко мне относишься, Чунмён, — спросил Бён, когда они остались наедине.  
— Я ненавижу тебя, Бэкхён, — совсем не стесняясь, ответил он, надевая на омегу рубашку.  
— Хорошо, а что насчёт Ифаня?  
— Я желаю ему смерти, — завязывая бант на мантии, признался Ким.  
— Тогда почему ты помог ему сбежать и учти, я могу всем рассказать о своих догадках.  
— Я меченый.  
— Но ты не пах как меченый во дворце, а после я и вовсе не чувствовал твоего запаха… Когда это произошло?  
— Я просто хотел поговорить с ним, но расстояния между прутьями оказалось достаточно, чтобы сделать это, — Чунмён расстегнул пуговицы своей рубашки и обнажил часть шеи и плечо. Укус был смазанным и не глубоким, но этого определенно было достаточно, чтобы пометить омегу. — Ты знаешь каково это? Каково подчиняться, не имея права возразить? С мной с детства так обращались, а ты? От тебя ничего не требовали с детского возраста, ты был волен выбирать.  
— Я тоже когда-нибудь испытаю это, Чунмён…  
— Я чувствую себя предателем, лжецом, я так похож на мою мать. Ты ведь совсем не мой брат, а я совсем не сын своего названного отца. Моя мать так сильно любила меня, что не понимала, что для меня лучше. Мне кажется лучше быть сиротой, чем сыном графа.  
— Но это совсем не так, ты просто не был сиротой. Тебя никогда не путали с мебелью, не называли уродцем из-за грязного лица, тебя боялись ранить и причинить боль. Ты не боялся умереть от голода. Зачем ты говоришь мне то, из-за чего я только больше буду ненавидеть тебя? Зачем ты говоришь, что отнял у меня обоих родителей?  
— Я хочу получить прощение, хочу очиститься перед всеми и попросить у Чанёля остричь меня в монахи. Думаю, в монастыре мне будет спокойней.  
— А как же Сехун? Вы же истинные, не так ли?  
— Думаю, ему так будет легче, может он найдет кого-то намного лучше и преданнее меня.  
Бэкхён посмотрел на часы и понял, что он уже опаздывал. Он попросил Чунмёна не ходить, к Чанёлю без него. Всё-таки Ким признался и не был достоин смерти за то, что подчинялся своей природе.

***

Небольшая комнатка, но она была заполнена людьми. Большое количество кресел были заняты дамами или омегами, но два кресла пустовали в ожидании своих хозяев.  
— Как думаешь, он выполнит пари? — спросила молодая женщина, мужчину, что выглядел намного старше её.  
— Скорее всего, в противном случае ему придётся выйти за меня замуж, — усмехнулся мужчина. Его одежда была довольно роскошной, в глазах играл азарт и интерес.  
— Ты действительно так хочешь заполучить Исыля?  
— Думаю, что он справится с этим пари, но в следующий раз я придумаю что-нибудь по сложнее.  
— Ты считаешь, что мы увидим будущего короля?  
— Скоро узнаем, они должны быть здесь с минуты на минуту.  
Стоило ему только закончить предложение, как слуги отворили двери, и в комнату прошли двое омег. Один из них был старше, но это разница совсем не чувствовалась, потому что оба выглядели потрясающе. Старший провёл младшего на его место, которое было совсем рядом с его.  
По всюду слышались возгласы: «О боже! Это тот самый омега» или «Тот самый Бэкхён?!». Младший смутился, когда услышал эти слова. К нему начали подходить альфы и целовать его руки. Кто-то просто слегка прикоснулся к тыльной стороне, но особо смелые выцеловывали каждый тонкий пальчик.  
После альфы разошлись, и омеги окружили их, он начали задавать вопросы, которые всё больше интересовали их. «Какой был ваш первый приказ? — спросил полноватый парень, а через несколько секунд, не дождавшись ответа продолжил. — Мне вот мой муж приказал встать на колени, вы вообще представляете, насколько это приятно?» Бэкхён не нашёл, что ответить, Чанёль никогда не приказывал ему и он искренне не понимал, как можно радоваться приказам от альф. Разве им не нравится свободная жизнь?  
— Думаю, юный Бэкхён слишком скромен для таких вопросов, — за него ответил Исыль.  
Бэкхён благодарно кивнул ему, показывая свою признательность. Но теперь его закидывали другими вопросами: «Значит вы невинны? Странно, ведь наш король должен был давно сделать вам ребёнка раз вы истинные!». Бэкхён не понимал, почему знать считала так, разве у Чанёля было много омег? Разве у него много детей?  
«Как же вы относить к Его высочеству, принцу Харину?» — послышалось рядом. «Хороший вопрос, я слышал, что он несносный, и наше королевство загнётся при его правлении» — вторил другой голос.  
— Мне…

***

Пока Бэкхён отбивался от неуместных вопросов и терпел чужие прикосновения, Чанёль, сидя в своём кабинете, беседовал с Сехуном и Чонином.  
— Кто-то явно ему помог, — вполне уверенно сказал Чонин. — И этот кто-то явно должен был быть ему близок, — он покосился на Сехуна.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что я отпустил его? Мы уже почти месяц говорим об этом, — Сехун мгновенно вспыхнул и уже хотел подойти к Киму.  
— Чонин, не придумывай. Сехун предан мне, также, как и ты, — вставил своё слово король.  
— Тогда, что насчёт мужа Ифаня? Он же вроде был не особо преданным, да и брата своего не любит.  
— Чунмён не мог этого сделать. Всё время до похищения он был с Исином! — заступился за истинного альфа. — Он уже давно изменился. Он потерял ребёнка и был очень подавлен. Не думаю, что он думал о мести или вообще об Ифане.  
— Думаешь он не смог бы отомстить? Ты ещё совсем ребёнок, Сехун, помниться ты почти одного возраста с Бэкхёном, а ему около двадцати-двадцати одного.  
— Пытаешься сказать, что я глуп, хочешь подраться? — Сехун был на пределе, он ждал, когда их разнимет Чанёль, но тот лишь молча наблюдал за их конфликтом.  
— Я не буду драться с тобой, но то что ты так яро защищаешь его, наводит на определённые мысли, — усмехнулся Чонин.  
— Чонин не будь таким. Ты бы повёл себя так же, если бы Сехун обвинил Кёнсу. Но и ты, Сехун, должен смотреть не только, с одной стороны. Чунмён был рождён предателем и вряд ли изменился за последние месяцы, так что думаю будет вполне резонно расспросить его с твоей помощью.  
— Он никогда не был предателем! — выкрикнул О и, развернувшись, пошёл к выходу. Дверь хлопнула довольно громко, заставив Чанёля и Чонина вздрогнуть от удивления.  
— Когда они только успели сблизится? — еле слышно прошептал король.  
Чонин ушёл, а Пак продолжал думать. Ему тоже казалось, что Чунмён был как-то замешан в побеге. Вот уже почти месяц они разбираются с этим и укрепляют охрану дворца. Ещё и утренний инцидент… Бэкхёну явно снился кошмар, и альфа винил себя за это. Возможно он поторопился и теперь его омегу будут мучить кошмарные сновидения, но ещё хуже будет если они воплотятся в жизнь. Если Ифань украдёт его ещё раз, он этого себе не простит, ведь следующий раз будет намного хуже и изощрённей.  
Король подошёл к своему столу и выдвинул маленький шкафчик. Кольцо лежало здесь уже второй день и так хотелось его отдать законному владельцу. Интересно примет ли его Бэкхён? Да и как он вообще отреагирует на всё это. Наверное, сейчас ему весело с другими омегами, хотя Чанёлю и казалось, что всё это не для него. Бёну нужна была хоть какая-то работа, но Чанёль всё ещё сомневался насчёт этого. Совсем скоро у его камердинера родится сын, и он должен будет проводить больше времени с семьёй, а Бэкхён был бы идеальным кандидатом на эту роль.  
Послышался тихий стук в дверь, и Чанёль разрешил войти.  
— Чанёль, могу я поговорить с тобой… — несмело проговорил Чунмён, прикрывая за собой дверь.

***

— Почему? Ну почему, Чунмён? Я же просил не делать этого! — обиженно кричал Бэкхён на собирающего вещи омегу.  
— Я поступил, как должен был. Я не хочу прятаться за твоей спиной, теперь я хочу измениться. Хочу стать смелее.  
— Ты уничтожаешь себя! Жизнь в монастыре — не жизнь!  
— Здесь другие нравы, Бэкхён. Возможно и условия тут получше.  
— Но ты ведь почти не знаешь языка… — Бён заметил, как Чунмён закрыл свой сундук и направился в сторону двери.  
На улице не было огромной толпы. Чунмёна никто не знал и не хотел провожать. Чанёль стоял совсем далеко и смотрел на него с явным неодобрением. Бэкхён и Сехун стояли совсем рядом. Омега распрощался первым и отошёл чуть дальше, чтобы не мешать истинным. Сехуну совсем не хотелось его отъезда, но это было нужно, нужно не Чанёлю, а ему.  
— Почему? Почему, ты, признался? — совсем тихо спросил Сехун. — Если бы не это, я бы смог защитить тебя.  
— Мне не нужна твоя защита, я сделал это, лишь потому что хотел показать, что я изменился, что я больше не хочу быть предателем, — в тот момент на глазах Чунмёна появилась заметная влага.  
— Ты всегда был преданным, просто совсем не тем людям, Чунмён. Я понял это только сейчас, когда ты захотел бросить меня, — Сехун положил свою руку на плечо омеги и ласково погладил.  
— Ты не будешь против, если я буду писать тебе? Просто ты единственный по-настоящему родной человек для меня, ведь Бэкхён не мой брат.  
— Я не буду против, если ты позволишь сделать кое-что, — Сехуну впервые пришлось натягивать улыбку, чтобы не разрыдаться. Он аккуратно повернул Чунмёна, оттянул край его сорочки и впился зубами в смазанный след, стараясь перебить влияние своего брата на этого омегу. Чунмён испытывал ужаснейшую боль, ему хотелось вырваться, но О старался держать его так крепко, как только мог. Омега больше не мог сдерживать слёзы, но теперь он не понимал, чем они были вызванным трепетным счастьем или горечью расставания. Ему хотелось накричать на своевольного альфу, но тот тут же решил проверить своё влияние на омегу. — **Поцелуй меня.**  
Омега тут же повиновался этому приказу, не понимая, что ему самому очень хотелось этого. Сехун сжимал его так крепко в своих объятиях, он явно не хотел отпускать его, но через несколько секунд их поторопил кучер, ссылаясь на позднее время.  
— Найди достойного омегу, Сехун, — прошептал Чунмён, отталкивая его от себя.


	14. Печенье

_«Дорогой Сехун,_

_Сначала я не хотел писать тебе, хоть и сам попросил об этой возможности. Думаю, это будет первое и одновременно последнее моё письмо к тебе._

_Дорога оказалась совсем недолгой и даже очень приятной. В этой стране совсем другие закаты и рассветы. Они показались мне романтичными, но теперь у меня нет возможности думать о чём-то подобном. Каждый день с самого рассвета я служу Богу и каюсь в своих грехах. Мне хочется быть честным с тобой, поэтому скажу, что жизнь здесь не доставляет мне никакого удовольствия. Каждый день мне приходится перематывать пальцы, потому что они кровоточат от той работы, которую мне приходится выполнять._

_Но спешу сообщить что здесь есть много омег, которые понимают меня и успокаивают. Они прожили намного большую жизнь чем я, и их советы действительно полезны для меня, но иногда истории, рассказанные ими, пугают меня и заставляют плакать. Теперь я понимаю, что мои поступки на фоне их — лишь шалости глупого ребенка._

_Подводя итоги своего письма, хочу сказать, что я навсегда останусь преданным тебе. Но прошу не пиши мне ответ, так ты дашь мне надежду и это сделает лишь больнее._

_Навсегда твой Ким Чунмён»_

Сехун вновь перечитывал письмо отправленное его истинным почти сразу после приезда. Конечно, после первого прочтения, он поспешил написать и отправить своё, несмотря на запрет, но так и не получил ответа.

— Сехун! — окликнул его Бэкхён.

В ответ, альфа лишь повернул голову, почти не изменяя своего положения. Сехун сильно изменился, под глазами появились заметные круги. Но самым страшным было изменение его взгляда. Это уже был не тот альфа, которого Бэкхён встретил в сражении, теперь он больше не ухмылялся по любому поводу, не острил и не брал в руки меч.

— Я сожгу его! Если ты ещё раз притронешься к нему! — разозлился омега, вновь увидев на столе письмо.

— Но ведь это все, что у меня осталось. Его больше нет, и я ничего не могу с этим сделать!

— Он жив, почему ты хоронишь его? Ты бы давно почувствовал, что связь оборвалась!

— С разграбления монастыря прошло уже три месяца! Его уже давно съели животные в лесу!

Бэкхён, ничего не ответив, хлопнул дверью. Он хотел спросить про тренировки, но совсем забылся, увидев лицо Сехуна. Его пугал этот холодный взгляд, взгляд человека, потерявшего надежду. Бён был твёрдо намерен решить эту проблему, но немного позже, ведь он должен идти в гостиную, где его уже ждал дворцовый художник. Бэкхён долго отнекивался, когда Чанёль предложил нарисовать портрет для него, но альфа всё равно настоял на своём.

Бэкхён ещё не имел чести познакомиться с живописцем, но из-за общения с придворными омегами он узнал, что этот человек любил потрогать тех, кого рисовал, поэтому Бён был готов к этому, точнее он готовился, перейдя от тренировок на мечах к тренировкам на руках с Чонином.

Они сблизились в последнее время, и Бэкхён наконец смог понять, почему Кёнсу выбрал именное его. Чонин был спокойным и совсем не весёлым, скучным, но очень заботливым. Ни раз, сразу после случайного пореза, он доставал свой платок и аккуратно стирал кровь или перематывал рану. Он делал это, зная, что Бэкхён не закончит тренировку из-за пореза. Теперь он постоянно извинялся за случайно оставленные синяки.

Также за прошедшее время, наконец закончилась зима. Минсок занялся привычной работой. Бэкхён становился напряжённей, он чувствовал, что скоро произойдёт нечто ужасное, нечто, что заставит его чувствовать себя ужасно и разбито. Многие уже начали думать, что Ифань умер, ведь за прошедшие месяцы не произошло ничего плохого, даже произошли некоторые хорошие события, например, Кёнсу забеременел, но от чего-то боялся родов. Он ведь лекарь и довериться другому человеку, было для него совсем непросто. Ему постоянно казалось, что ему чего-то не договаривают или наоборот говорят что-то лишнее.

Вот уже месяц, как Бэкхён не жил в своей комнате. Он удобно устроился в комнате своего истинного, но не в его постели, в совсем рядом на софе. Быть камердинером альфы, которой тебе нравится очень сложно, особенно, когда он предлагает спать с ним в одной кровати. Бэкхёну нравится заниматься работой личного слуги короля, бегать по важным делам, разбирать бумаги и самое главное присутствовать на совете. Все были так удивлены, увидев его, а один мужчина даже встал со своего стула и хотел, что-то сделать, но Чанёль остановил его. Омега не знал, что он хотел сделать, но догадывался, что ничего хорошего.

Также Бён обрадовался ещё и тому, что смог выбросить некоторые ненавистные ему накидки, потому что они не вмещались в шкаф. В том числе он отдал свои зелёные накидки, напоминающие ему те овощи, которыми Кёнсу пытался накормить его в детстве. Он до сих пор выковыривает их из еды.

Спать в одной комнате со своим альфой было намного спокойнее, чем в одному в своей комнате. Бэкхёну по-прежнему изредка мучили кошмары, но теперь это был не просто человек, а вполне определённый. Ифань всячески издевался над ним и говорил, что совсем скоро заберёт его с собой. Омега старался не кричать и не привлекать внимания спящего рядом альфы, но однажды Чанёль всё-таки стал свидетелем его паники…

В ту ночь погода была пасмурной, дождь начался только под ночь. Капли дождя били по окну, но в комнате короля было довольно тепло и уютно от жара камина. Бэкхён, лёжа на софе, устало смотрел вперед. Чанёль словно специально заставлял его много бегать с места на место, отдавая поручения и разнося бумаги. Его очень клонило в сон, и он подумал, что может расслабится пока короля не было рядом. Укутавшись накидку, он задремал.

Бэкхён чувствовал, как чужие руки скользили по его ногам. Было приятно чувствовать едва заметные касания, пока ему не захотелось открыть глаза. Ифань смотрел него тем взглядом, взглядом полным любви, он был готов накинуться на омегу в ту же секунду. Омега хотел уйти от прикосновений, но тело не слушалось его, а тем временем руки альфы поднимались всё выше к бёдрам. Улыбка Ифаня становилась всё шире с каждым мгновением, Бэкхёну же хотелось рыдать, но он лишь попытался поговорить.

— Прошу, прекрати, — жалобно прошептал он.

— Тебе понравится, ты же всё ещё мой омега, — в ответ прошептал альфа, прикасаясь губами к плечу, а после к шее.

Бэкхён зажмурился, изо всех сил стараясь представить, что это всё происходило не с ним. Открыв глаза, он увидел обеспокоенного Чанёля, который заботливо гладил его по голове. Бэкхён сразу же кинулся в его объятия, стал с жадностью вдыхать его запах. Альфа обнял его в ответ, прикрывая глаза. Он был очень удивлён, когда почувствовал поцелуи на своей шее. Бэкхён вёл себя слишком странно, он явно был не в себе.

— Чанёль, прошу… Прошу сделай меня своим, — попросил он.

— После, Бэкхён, обязательно, но после, — альфа поднялся вместе с омегой и аккуратно усадил его на кровать. Бэкхён выглядел поникшим и уставшим, кажется будто он плакал. Чанёль сел рядом с ним. — Я боюсь за тебя, Моё сердце, тебе следует меньше думать о нём, иначе я начну ревновать и запру тебя в башне, — альфа поцеловал его в макушку.

— Господин, Бэкхён! — послышалось совсем рядом несколько голосов.

— Его величество сошёл с ума! Пожалуйста, пойдёмте, вы обязаны с ним поговорить, — его потянули в противоположную сторону, теперь придётся извиниться за опоздание перед художником.

— Что случилось? — поинтересовался омега, всё ещё не понимающий куда они идут.

— Он подарил своему слуге титул! Освободил! Да ещё и поместье дал!

— Как такое вообще могло случиться?! Он точно обезумел! Только вы можете вразумить его!

— Но я не понимаю в чём проблема? — удивился Бэкхён.

— Он даже нам не дал такого титула, а этому… Этой грязи, просто подарил!

***

Минсок снова копался в грядках, стараясь сделать всё для улучшения сада. Ему нравилось смотреть как прорастают небольшие зелёные стебли, как потом они вырастают и расцветают, а после их лепестки высыхают и опадают. Омеге хотелось бы наблюдать за ростом своих детей, которые увянут и опадут лишь после его смерти.

Кто-то обречённо выдохнул совсем рядом. Минсок обернулся и увидел Сехуна, он был худ и бледен, словно только что вышел из могилы. Его глаза смотрели в даль и совсем не были сфокусированы на чем-то конкретном. Минсок мог бы понять Сехуна, ведь он тоже потерял близкого человека, но Минсок не понимал. Он не понимал, как тот мог потерять надежду? Ведь Чунмена, как и Чондэ до сих пор не нашли.

— Почему ты не веришь в его смерть? — вдруг спросил альфа.

— Потому что я люблю его, но почему ты веришь?

— Потому что я тоже люблю его, но я не мечтатель, Минсок, — Сехун посмотрел в небо. — Поверь, Чондэ не может быть жив спустя столько времени.

— Но он жив! У нас нет связи, как у вас, но я точно знаю, что он жив, — Минсоку хотелось расплакаться, альфа вновь открыл его старую рану.

— Тогда почему не знаю я? Почему я не могу представить его живым и невредимым?

— Потому что ты не веришь в него, ты думаешь он слаб, что он не может справиться с трудностями, но он даже перед отъездом пытался переубедить тебя, показать себя сильным!

Сехун не нашёл, что ответить и ещё раз посмотрел в даль, где-то там Чунмён пытался выжить, под чужим гнётом. О подумал, что действительно считал своего омегу трусливым лжецом с самого начала, но что же мешало ему увидеть настоящего Кима. Возможно альфья сущность? Ведь омеги, с которыми общался Чунмён отзывались о нём вполне хорошо.

После этого короткого разговора у него появилась надежда, даже стойкая вера в жизнь Чунмёна, он ведь действительно недооценивал его и быть может зря, может быть им ещё будет предоставлен шанс встретится вновь.

***

Харин любил подслушивать и делал это постоянно. Ему хотелось повзрослеть и выйти за пределы дворца. В тот момент он стоял совсем рядом с дверью его папа и Бэкхён разговаривали о чём-то явно серьезном.

— Ты хочешь сделать меня навсегда камердинером? Правда? — кажется, Бён был рад.

— Да, я вижу, как загорелись твои глаза с тех пор. Тебе нравится это, но не могу же я оставить моего бывшего слугу без дохода. Поэтому можешь не волноваться, я не сошел с ума, — возможно, Чанёль улыбнулся, но от тоже был явно счастливым.

Дальше Харин слушать не стал, он понимал, что сейчас они поднимутся поцелуются, и Бэкхён выйдет из кабинета. Альфа поспешил в сад, где тогда было тепло и грязно, после вчерашнего дождя. Ему нравилось перепрыгивать лужи, ему казалось, что его прыжки были огромными, что он почти летал.

Харин большую часть времени проводил один, детей в замке было не так много. Мальчик, который нравился ему был его единственным приятелем, но другом его назвать было сложно. Он был сыном его служанки и имел такой же ужасный характер, но Харин был очарован им, его развязной манерой поведения. С ним было весело, но он был альфой…

Вдруг он почувствовал приятный запах, запах его любимого печенья. Запах был недалеко, и Харин без страха открыл нужную дверь. Человек перед ним расслабленно пил чай, сидя на небольшом диванчике, а на столе стояло печенье, будто бы никем не тронутое и сложенное в красивую горочку.

— Могу я взять? — мальчик указал на печенье.

— Сколько вам угодно, Ваше высочество, я как раз собирался отнести его вам, после того, как допил бы свой чай, — лицо мужчины исказилось в попытках передать печаль, но мальчик не смотрел на него.

— Хорошо, что я нашел вас сам, могу я забрать всю тарелку?

— Конечно, я не ем сладкое.

Этот дядя показался ему странным, но ведь у него было печенье, самое вкусное в мире печенье! Он, наверное, не мог быть плохим…


	15. Мальчик

— Почему вы не едите, господин? — спросила стоящая подле него служанка.

— Я уже поел печенье, — ответил мальчик, продолжая ковырять мясо в тарелке.

— Где вы его взяли? Это может быть опасно, — испугалась она.

— Мне дал его добрый дядя. Наверное, он был волшебником, они все с причудами! — мальчик повеселел и почти засмеялся.

— А где вы его встретили?

— Он был в малой гостиной, рядом с кабинетом моего отца.

Служанка не могла оставить принца одного, но ей срочно нужно было рассказать всё королю, ведь неизвестно, чем это могло обернуться для ребенка. Выглянув из комнаты, она попросила одного из стражей привести господина Сехуна или Минсока. Его величество мог им доверять и если оставить принца с ними, то он не будет слишком злым.

Её призыв закончился ничем, никто не смог найти этих двоих, а оставить его высочество было никак нельзя. Она волновалась за него, всегда, когда юный принц сбегал, она искала его. Её сын ревновал и просил больше внимания, но она старалась работать. Она оглянулась и посмотрела на мальчика, который выглядел добротно хорошо, возможно, печенье было не отправлено, но как она могла не сказать об этом королю?

Ей стало настолько тревожно, что тело ее задрожало. На глазах начала проступать влага, от ее бессилия. Она ещё раз открыла дверь и попросила того же мужчину позвать лекаря. Это было самым верным способом, который отчего пришел к ней в голову только спустя некоторое время тревожных раздумий.

Лекарь пришел незамедлительно, его также взволновала новость о возможном отравлении, которую нужно было оставлять пока в секрете, и именно поэтому служанка не решилась просить стражника передать новость королю. Мальчика осматривали, и он был не очень этим озабочен, он думал, что его просто в очередной раз проверяют. Отец очень заботился о здоровье сына и не мог не устраивать осмотры, чтобы выявить болезнь на самой ранней стадии.

Поправив очки. лекарь поспешил сообщить, что у юного принца прекрасное здоровье, но он всё равно непременно сообщит королю о её подозрениях.

Но принцу стало хуже, сначала ох хотел скрывать это, но вскрылось, когда она заметила на его платке кровь. Её было ничтожно мало, но она была, а это значило, что и болезнь тоже была.

Весь дворец вмиг заговорил об этом, первым прибежал сам король, он любил своего сына и заставлял всех работать усерднее, но он понимал, что это серьёзно, и кто это сделал. Ифань не мог не попытаться покуситься на его семью, на его драгоценное маленькое сокровище, которое он оберегал с самого детства.

Харин сам не понимал, почему был удостоен всеобщего внимания, ведь его день рождение только через месяц. Но ему нравилось, что все хлопотали вокруг него, хотя кашель вызывал у него болезненные стоны. За всю его небольшую жизнь во дворце не было такого переполоха.

Бэкхён тоже прибежал, мальчик, наверное, в первый раз увидел его слёзы. «Почему он плачет? — тогда спросил он себя. — Разве я обидел его или может быть что-то сделал папа? Да и все в последнее время стали странными. Дядя доктор стал приходить чаще». Ему так же хотелось увидеть того парнишку, сына служанки, ему хотелось, чтобы тот всё перевернул раззадорил всех погрязших в грусти придворных.

Бён погрузился в себя. Каждый раз глядя на того парнишку, которого он увидел самым первым в этом месте, который сильно напугал его своими криками. Омега с самого начала был очарован им, таким взрослым, но совсем ещё ребёнком, любимцем дворца. Харин казалось тоже привязался к нему, полюбил его по-настоящему, наверное (он очень боялся это утверждать), как своего родного отца.

Написание портрета пришлось отменить, потому что Бэкхён не мог сосредоточиться на улыбке, она словно сама сползала с его лица, а ведь совсем недавно всё было так хорошо. Всё своё свободное время он стал уделять Чанёлю и Харину. В старшем он хотел найти поддержку, но как оказалось тому самому нужна поддержка, и омега был вынужден ею стать.

Всё чаще они оставались наедине и просто молча делились друг с другом своим теплом. Это напряжение витавшее по всему замку сблизило их намного больше, чем с самого момента их знакомства. Бэкхён впервые позволил себе расплакаться, он не хотел представлять Харина мёртвым, лежащим в гробу, не мог представить его могилу. Если она появится, то он обязательно будет ходить к ней хотя бы раз в месяц, оставлять новые цветы и игрушки. Даже когда у него появятся свои дети, он обязательно будет ставить им в пример Харина живого и сильного, такого же, как и их отец.

С каждым днём становилось всё хуже, дворец погрузился во тьму, почти никто не говорил о том, что происходит. Чанёль не мог работать, а его сын больше не мог ходить. Мальчик весь побледнел и совсем исхудал, ему не хотелось есть. Тогда в кровати он казался намного старше своих лет. Бэкхёну хотелось хоть как-то облегчить его страдания и ему в голову пришла одна очень хорошая идея.

— Господин? — в двери показалось знакомое принцу лицо, это был тот самый мальчик, сын служанки.

— Заходи, — улыбнулся Харин. — Ты пришёл поиграть? Прости я сейчас не могу встать с постели, но после мы обязательно поиграем, хорошо?

— Господин Харин, — он неожиданно оказался очень близко. — Вы самый прекрасный человек, которого я когда-либо видел! Я не хочу, чтобы вы грустили, поэтому я принёс флейту!

«Как же он узнал? — подумал вдруг принц. — Наверное заметил как я за ним подглядывал!» Флейта была старая, наверное, она принадлежала ещё прапрадеду этого мальчика, деревянная, на ней ещё оставались следы от когда-то красивых, но уже стёртых узоров.

Когда послышались первые ноты Харин старался не шуметь, потому что боялся пропустить хоть единый звук. Его так завораживало это зрелище и старание его приятеля. Мелодия из едва слышной превратилась в весёлую, принц уже хотел встать, но не смог, а потому стал лишь внимательнее слушать, на его губах появилась улыбка, а на щеках едва заметный румянец.

Когда слуга закончил, они вместе громко рассмеялись. Увидев, что его высочество заметно порозовел, сын служанки стал рассказывать ему то, что приключилось с ним за последние дни. Харин звонко смеялся и даже сам не заметил, как смех начал превращаться в кашель, от которого он начал задыхаться.

Доктор пришёл незамедлительно. Принцу стало хуже.

***

— Знаешь, Бэкхёни, я думал быть взрослым это весело, но сейчас я чувствую себя старичком, и это совсем не весело, — принц старался говорить искренне. Его маленькая ручка сейчас находилась в руках омеги, на глазах которого за последние дни скопилась влага.

— В детстве мне рассказывали сказку про мальчика, который никогда не растёт. Прекрасная была история, говорят, что он заберёт тебя с собой на остров, где будут только дети, и ты никогда, никогда не вырастешь.

— Правда? Я очень хочу туда попасть, там, наверное, весело, — у принца не было сил на восклицания, но он явно говорил эти слова, восхищаясь.

— Ты обязательно туда попадёшь, только не забудь вернуться к нам, ко мне, к папе, ко всем своим друзьям и служанкам, мы будем ждать тебя.

— Как я могу не вернуться, если вы будете ждать меня?

Той ночью, на окне в комнате принца, появился он, мальчик, который никогда не растёт. Харин почувствовал такую лёгкость и смог наконец подняться с постели. Он побежал к нему и обнял, как будто знал его всю жизнь. Его взяли за руку и показали на звёзды, что-то явно объясняя и ему было до того интересно, что он даже забыл о своей внезапной болезни, забыл обо всём, о папе, о Бэкхёне, о служанках и отправился вслед за ним, за этим неизвестным, но приятным мальчишкой, туда, где дети никогда не растут.

***

Харин больше не дышал. На его губах была улыбка, он был счастлив в свои последние минуты. Худое детское тело взывало ужас у всех, кто заходил в комнату. На большой кровати оно смотрело безумно маленьким. Но в тоже время лицо его больше походило на взрослое, появились синяки под глазами и даже морщины. Чанёль был подавлен и зол. Большая часть людей были высланы из дворца, в их числе была служанка Харина с семьёй, дворцовый лекарь и ещё многие, кто встречался ему на пути.

Бэкхён боялся его, точнее боялся того, что с ним произошло, он не мог допустить непоправимого. Бён стоял подле него и смотрел, не решаясь подойти, но король сам подозвал его и обнял. Омега не сразу понял, что произошло, но всё стало ясно, когда на его щеке проскользнула влага, это были не его слёзы. Плакал Чанёль. Он содрогался в рыданиях, которые пытался сдерживать в последние дни. Он мог позволить себе такое только при нём, при его омеге, который стал его частью, намного больше чем его жизнью в последнее время.

Похороны назначили на следующий день. Бэкхён увидел то, чего не мог представить. Небольшой гробик, весь усыпанный цветами — белыми лилиями, которые он так любил срывать. Омеге казалось, что в тот день он не слышал ни единого звука, они с Чанёлем постоянно держались за руки, казалось это был их общий ребёнок.

Они почти ничего не ели и не пили, никого не узнавали и ни на кого не смотрели. Все смотрели на них с большой тоской, траур накрыл весь дворец, каждый, кто знал мальчика, вспоминал о нём только самое лучшее, а все его шалости начали считать милыми. Все проказы стали довольно умными и продуманными поступками. Все восхищались его умом, хотя недавно ещё говорили, что он погубит их страну.

В тот день они не позволили себе плакать, они оставались бесстрастными в чужих глазах, но в королевской спальне они очень долго смотрели друг другу в глаза, не решаясь заговорить. Они видели в глазах друг друга своё отражение и подолгу не моргали. Они не могли наслаждаться этими мгновениями наедине, они чувствовали лишь боль, не только свою, но и боль друг друга.

Казалось они уже давно не разговаривали и совсем отвыкли от этого. Бэкхён постоянно вспоминал сны, где они были все вместе, но то были совсем не вещие сны, а лишь его мечты, которые уже никогда не сбудутся.

Они впервые уснули вместе, обнявшись и стараясь раствориться друг в друге. Проснулись они оба только на закате следующего дня и сразу кинулись к окну. Там, где уже правили звёзды, они видели силуэты многих детей, которые весело шли, перед ними явно шёл главный и держал за ручку, знакомого им мальчишку, который лишь одними губами прошептал им: «Я обязательно вернусь к вам».


	16. Развилка

С каждым днём погода становилась всё хуже. Прекрасная весна, вдруг стала похожа хмурую и унылую осень. Тоже и происходило с душевным состоянием Бэкхёна, он не мог улыбнуться, даже притворно, уголки его губ словно на грузиках всегда опускались вниз. Его больше не интересовали тренировки, музыка, конные прогулки и чтение, ему хотелось побыть одному, но Чанёль не хотел отпускать его.

  
Альфа думал, что стоило оставить его наедине со своими мыслями, и он тут же выпрыгнет в окно или сделает что-то другое не менее демонстративное. Он же сам не грустил, его сердце заняли совсем другие эмоции, смешанные со внутренней скорбью. Чанёль хотел отомстить, и обязательно отомстит за жизнь своего сына. Где бы он ни был, Пак обязательно отыщет его, и в этот раз Бэкхён не сможет его остановить, он даже поможет вонзить меч в его сердце. Альфа видел, как остатки его любви и лояльности превратились в откровенную ненависть, но в тоже время он не загорелся местью, как Чанёль, а просто закрылся. Бэкхён никогда не был сильным, он не считал себя откровенно слабым, поэтому часто вместо того чтобы вставить своё слово, отмалчивался. Он отвечал лишь, когда его напрямую спрашивали и размышлял о чём-то своем, чём-то далёком и нереальном.

  
Чанёлю хотелось напиться, он старался сдерживать себя, но временами напивался до беспамятства, тогда Бэкхёну приходилось нести его и укладывать спать.  
В стране начались неспокойные времена, появились заговорщики среди представителей знати, которые подговаривали людей более безграмотных и непонимающих. Кто-то начал считать, что короля свела с ума смерть первого и единственного ребенка. Исыль старался всех успокоить, он не питал большой любви к своему внуку, но знал, что тот был очень дорог его сыну. Отцу короля помогали его многочисленные поклонники и поклонницы, которые хотели завоевать его внимание.

  
Сонха же стала тем, на кого мог положиться сам Бэкхён, он иногда доверял ей некоторые поручения, разговаривал с ней о чём-то далёком от дворцовой жизни. Бён проникся к ней, а она больше не пыталась завоевать его сердце, ей нравилась роль доброго друга. Да и омеге нравилось видеть её спокойной и не гоняющейся за ним.

  
Дни шли за днями и почти не запоминались. Чанёль искал укрытие Ифаня, он предполагал, что тот мог прятаться в стране, когда-то принадлежавшей ему, а значит мог подняться бунт, к которому следовало подготовиться заранее. Пак отправил письмо к отцу Чонина, надеясь предупредить его. Пак догадывался, что повторится та же самая война и в этот раз Ифань знал, что их флот в ужасном состоянии и обязательно попробует ударить по нему, нужно было срочно объявлять военное положение в стране.

  
Бэкхён знал всё о делах короля, ему тоже хотелось наказать Ифаня, но в тоже время в его мыслях появлялись сомнения. Бён помнил Ифаня совсем другим, ему бы не хватило смелости сотворить подобное преступление, возможно, он был уже совсем другим, способным на более радикальные вещи. Бэкхён старался убрать мысли о возможных чувствах подальше. «Разве возможно любить того, кто убивает тебя?», — спросил он сам себя. Конечно, ответ был отрицательным, он любил Чанёля и теперь только больше убедился в этом.

  
Каждый день он поднимал его с кровати, одевал (хотя Чанёль и привык одеваться сам, когда Бэкхён стал его камердинером, он перестал делать это и другие вещи самостоятельно), разносил поручения, старался помочь, но почти не разговаривал в последнее время, а потому альфе пришлось заговорить первым.

  
— Я по-прежнему люблю тебя, Бэкхён, — сказал он, когда они остались наедине в его кабинете. Омега стоял позади сидящего в кресле альфы.

  
— Как и я тебя, в последнее время мне стали больше понятны мои чувства, — ответил Бэкхён, посматривая на Пака.

— Тогда, я думаю ты поймёшь, если я оставлю тебя за пределами военных действий?

— Что? — Бэкхён вспыхнул. Он считал себя воином, считал себя особенным омегой, которому было позволено держать в руках оружие. Слова Чанёля принижали его, заставляли злиться, он мог понять такой поступок, но не хотел.

— Ты не будешь один, мой папа составит тебе компанию, к тому же ты давно не виделся с Кёнсу, — альфа говорил не очень уверенно, было видно он знал, как отреагирует Бэкхён.

— Я не могу, Чанёль. Я не могу оставить тебя одного, как я буду жить с этим? Как я буду жить если ты погибнешь?

— Ты будешь прекрасно жить, мой брат будет чудесным (он сам не верил своим словам) королем, которому будет приказано обеспечивать тебя до конца жизни.

— Только не говори, что уже составил завещание.

— У меня оно составлено с того момента, как я взошёл на престол, но недавно в нём был вписан пункт на счёт тебя и наших детей.

— Но у нас нет детей…

— Там написано, что ты будешь регентом, если мы будем иметь совместного ребёнка, и его обязательно должны будут признать, но, если нет — ты будешь пожизненно обеспечен содержанием достойным графа.

— Я не хочу этого, не хочу чувствовать, как порвётся связь, не хочу хоронить тебя, не хочу каждый день ходить на ваши могилы и быть в вечном трауре.

— Тогда мне обязательно нужно выжить и сделать тебя счастливым, — произнося последние слова, король встал и повернулся лицом к своему истинному. Тот сразу кинулся к нему в объятия, а после, приподняв голову, поцеловал. Бэкхён почувствовал, как ему становилось легче, словно через этот поцелуй Чанёль забрал все его ненужные мысли.

***

— Ты уезжаешь? — разочарованно выдохнул Бэкхён.

— Я вызвался просить помощи у флота наших соседей, мне давно хотелось отправиться в море, а это — отличный повод, — Минсок улыбнулся и развалился на кресле в малой гостиной, где они и находились.

— Почему я обо всём узнаю последним?!

— Тебе следует задать этот вопрос не мне. Ты не должен волноваться обо мне, ты ведь сам скоро покинешь дворец…

— Что?

— Так он тебе не сказал… Я должен идти, — Минсок попытался побыстрее покинуть комнату, что у него получилось бы плохо, если бы Бэкхён не был в ступоре, который помешал ему остановить его.

Позднее он узнал, что королевская чета и некоторые члены аристократии поедут в другое место. Графство младшего принца станет его домом до конца борьбы с Ифанем. Бэкхён был взволнован предстоящей встречей с братом короля, о котором было слышно очень мало, немногие хотели говорить о нём. Омега был заинтригован и расстроен.

Ему совсем не хотелось прощаться с этим местом, которое стало ему вторым домом. Казалось совсем недавно состоялся бал, на котором его героически спас Харин. Буквально вчера он не мог выучить простенький свадебный вальс. Здесь он признался в своих чувствах Чанёлю, здесь умер Харин, совсем рядом была его могила. Когда-то в этом месте встретились Минсок и Чондэ, когда-то здесь жил другой омега, которого никто не любил, но который, возможно был не таким плохим, как его описывали.

Бэкхён вспоминал произошедшее с ним за такой короткий промежуток времени, он вдруг понял, что его день рождение он проведёт без самого любимого человека, которым тогда являлся Чанёль, ведь они вряд ли смогут победить Ифаня за такой маленький срок.  
Сехун очень воодушевился поездкой, потому что совсем рядом с тем местом, в которое они поедут, находился тот самый монастырь. Он надеялся, что найдёт там что-нибудь значимое, что-нибудь, что поможет ему найти своего истинного. Бэкхён поддержал его рвение, он хотел сделать его вновь счастливым.

Дворец прощался с ними скромно. Накануне они проводили Минсока, который тоже не мог отделаться от воспоминаний. Ему вдруг вспомнился давний разговор с Харином.

— Почему ты не ищешь его? — спросил его тогда принц.

Они сидели на холме, перед ними было море, в котором тонуло яркое летнее солнце.

— Я не могу оставить тебя. К кому ты будешь бегать, если я уеду?

— А когда меня не будет, ты найдёшь его?

— Что за глупости? — удивился омега. — Как тебя может не быть?

— Папа сказал, что дедушки не стало очень давно. Как это не стать?

— Не стать? Я не знаю. Наверное, как сбежать или исчезнуть из жизни дорогих тебе людей?

— Другой дедушка сказал, что не стать — значит умереть.

— Может быть, но ведь все говорят, что Чондэ не стало, но он ведь не мёртв, не так ли?

— Тогда, ты обязан найти его, когда я вырасту! — Харин налетел на него и повалил на траву. Они тогда говорили совсем как взрослые. Теперь принца действительно не стало, и Минсок, который тогда сказал: «Обещаю», намеревался сдержать своё слово, он не только приведёт подмогу в виде соседской армии, но и найдёт затерявшегося в море Чондэ.

Бэкхён обнял его так, как будто они расставались навсегда. Рядом стояли Кёнсу и Чонин, которые тоже стояли в обнимку и наслаждались моментом.

— Пообещай, что вернёшься, — попросил Бэкхён.

— Обещаю, — ответил Минсок точно также, как когда-то маленькому принцу.

Через несколько часов Бэкхён уже сам садился в карету рядом с Чанёлем, тогда ему показалось, что всё изменилось, что теперь всё будет совсем не так. Теперь они почти в открытую объявили войну Ифаню, который был уже на полпути к своей цели.


	17. Крепость

Минсок чувствовал себя полным сил. Море напоминало ему о нем, оно словно подталкивало его ближе к судьбе. Путь предстоял непростой. На их пути стояли огромные пиратские корабли, которые надеялись ограбить их. Омеге казалось, что он готов противостоять им. Неожиданная дружба с Сехуном помогла ему научиться постоять за себя, он плохо владел мечом, но вполне мог уклониться от неожиданной атаки, оставалось лишь научится управлять кораблём.

  
— Доброе утро, капитан, — обратился он к уже немолодому мужчине, на голове которого уже почти не осталось волос, но зато его длинная борода вполне могла компенсировать это.

  
— Господин Минсок, для вас я просто Ноиль, — он улыбнулся, смотря на этого прекрасного омегу, который был так увлечён морем.

— Вы, наверное, знаете, что я решился поехать не только из-за своей страны, — начал он, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо капитана. — Это поездка важна для меня лично.

— Не утруждайте себя, — капитан положил руку на плечо омеги. — Все во дворце слышали вашу историю. Многие не верят вам, но я не из их числа. Чондэ не мог умереть в море, оно было для него всем, как и он для моря, — Ноиль вдруг указал на палубу. — Всё это благодаря нему, он знал, что нужно делать в любых ситуациях.

— Минсок также осмотрел палубу. Тёмное дерево поблёскивало на солнце, паруса были натянуты до предела, попутный ветер помогал им двигаться вперёд быстрее. Омега закрыл глаза на несколько секунд, желая почувствовать море.  
Это ощущение было трудно писать. Он чувствовал каждую волну, каждый порыв ветра, он знал, что не все могли чувствовать это. Чондэ часто говорил ему, предлагал попробовать, но он отказывался, тогда он боялся моря, боялся утонуть в нём. Но теперь он поборол свой страх и научился плавать, почувствовал то же, что и он.

— Вы ведь научите меня? — поинтересовался наконец Минсок, указывая на штурвал.

— У нас не очень много времени, но постараюсь сделать всё возможное для вас.

***

Бэкхён проспал почти всю дорогу, стараясь совсем ни о чём не думать. Чанёль иногда будил его, чтобы покормить или удостовериться в том, что он жив. Альфа начал сильнее переживать за него, на секунду в его голове промелькнула мысль, что омегу оставлять совсем не следовало. Но он подумал, что общество его брата пойдёт ему на пользу. Тем более его сестра тоже приедет и, возможно, научит его кататься без седла. Альфа не хотел тревожить его мыслями о войне, он был удивлён, что Бэкхён совсем не отстаивал свои позиции, хотя идея расставания ему не нравилась.

— Чанёль, — сиплым ото сна голосом позвал его омега. Они сидели тесно прижавшись друг к другу, Бэкхён лежал на коленях своего альфа, пока тот перебирал пряди его волос, которые доставали ему уже до мочек ушей.

— Что-то случилось?

— Люблю тебя.

— Что?

Чанёль прекрасно слышал, что сказал его омега. Эти слова уже стали чем-то обычным в их жизни. Но Бэкхён словно боялся, что больше не увидит Пака, не успеет сказать это достаточно количество раз. Бён сильнее стиснул руки на бедрах альфы.

— Я люблю тебя, только…

— Только?

— Это не серьёзно, рано или поздно ты выберешь партнёра из-за политических мотивов, а я буду всегда при тебе в качестве фаворита. Так говорили с тех пор, как увидели меня, — Бэкхён прикрыл глаза, почувствовав внезапную усталость. Он верил, что всё повториться, что однажды его снова выбросят из дворца на улицу.

— Когда мы закончим с твоей прежней жизнью, я вышлю их всех из дворца, чтобы освободить место для наших будущих детей, — Чанёль сам прикрыл глаза и откинулся на подушки, продолжая гладить Бэкхёна по волосам.

Неделя в дороге пролетела незаметно. Иногда они оставались в городах переночевать, а иногда оставались на природе. Бэкхён вдруг вспомнил, как они ехали в дворец к Ифаню, вспомнил, как впервые поцеловал Чанёля, на его лице появилась улыбка, которая не укрылась от взгляда альфы. Чанёль тоже улыбнулся. Они продолжали скорбеть внутри себя и учится жить со своим горем.

Это не было для них ново. Чанёль потерял отца и брата, он помнил, как это было тогда, почти та же боль в сердце. Бэкхён вспомнил, как однажды один из воинов отдал ему свой плед, когда увидел, что омега полностью продрог, а на следующий день Бён уже укладывал его в братскую могилу после очередного сражения. Но теперь боль была во много раз сильнее, ведь он знал Харина намного дольше, он почти стал для него семьёй.  
Крепость брата Чанёля оказалась довольно большой и безумно красивой снаружи. Бэкхён никогда не видел ничего подобного, казалось это место было куда более роскошно чем королевский дворец.

Хозяин оказался под стать своему дому. Омега поразился такой непохожестью братьев. Мужчина, который выбежал к ним на встречу имел длинные светлые волосы и кристально чистые голубые глаза, а также острые скулы и длинные ресницы, он очень напоминал Исыля и был очаровательно галантен.  
Но больше внешности омега был удивлён тому, что произошло сразу после их прибытия. С громким криком граф набросился на Сехуна, сбивая того с ног и поцеловал его, не в щёку в знак приветствия, а прямо в губы, словно между ними было что-то чего никто не знал или не хотел знать.

Сехун не заставил себя долго ждать и перевернул альфу на спину и что-то грозно прокричал. Поднявшись, он поспешил направится во дворец, даже не позаботясь о своих вещах. Бэкхён повернулся к Чанёлю с немым вопросом.

— Моему брату нравятся альфы, — обречённо выдохнул он. — Он по уши влюблён в Сехуна.  
Не найдя что ответить, Бэкхён попросил представить его. Граф уже смотрел на него с интересом и даже не старался это скрыть.

— Эльри, познакомься — это Бэкхён. Бэкхён, познакомься с моим братом — Эльри.

— Какой прекрасный омега. Наверное, он сможет присоединиться к нашим играм в этом месяце, — граф бережно взял бледную руку омеги и аккуратно поцеловал её.

— Не смей! Если только я узнаю, что ты или твои мальчики с девочками прикасались к нему, то поверь месть будет очень страшна.

— Не преувеличивай, ты не знаешь, чего я боюсь.

— Я заставлю тебя жениться.

— Всё-таки знаешь, — это уже было сказано шёпотом.

Комната, выделенная Бэкхёну и Чанёлю была просторной и светлой, да ещё и находилась на солнечной стороне. Омеге очень понравилась большая и мягкая кровать, но он знал, что поспит на ней только в отсутствие Чанёля, поэтому присмотрелся к софе, которая казалась ничуть не менее удобнее.

Первым делом он спросил прислугу о ближайшей церкви, та посмотрела не на него как на прокажённого и ничего не ответила, поэтому он решил оставить это на потом и зашёл в комнату Кёнсу.

Тот оказался не один. Чонин гладил его уже заметный живот и разговаривал с ним. Бэкхён прошёл комнату и присел рядом на кровати. Увидев, как Бён смотрит на его живот Кёнсу кивнул. Омега тут же неуверенно положил свои руки на его живот. Там рос ещё совсем небольшой ребёнок, Бэкхён, сам не зная почему, назвал его в своей голове братиком.

После признания Чунмёна у него больше не осталось родных, им на замену уже давно пришёл Кёнсу, который любил его ничуть не меньше самого себя, и так же он и будет любить его ещё не родившегося брата.

У Омеги округлились глаза, и он недоумевающе посмотрел на Кёнсу и улыбнулся:

— Толкнулся. Он только что толкнулся…

***

— Ты издеваешься, да? Какая церковь? Он спит с альфами, с себе подобными, а ты говоришь о Боге! — вскрикивал Сехун на вопрос Бэкхёна.

— Может он раскаивается? — не веря своим словам, предположил омега

— Церковь есть только в городе, он недалеко отсюда, где-то двадцать минут.

— Спасибо, но можно я спрошу ещё кое-что?

— Конечно.

— У вас что-то было с ним?

Глаза Сехуна в ужасе распахнулись, будто он вспомнил что-то ужасающее.

— Никогда не играй в его игры — вот тебе мой совет. Сначала он заставляет тебя выпить, а после ты уже не можешь сопротивляться, тем более он никогда не играет с тобой один на один. Если он пригласит тебя куда-то на бал или торжество — не соглашайся, всё обязательно закончится потерей чьей-то невинности.

— О, Боже, Сехун! Только не говори…

Омега уже сам всё понял. Эльри был первым на кого напоролся сбежавший Сехун, он приютил, его накормил, одел, обул и причесал, а потом состоялся тот самый вечер, который конечно же сопровождался играми, играми с человеческими телами. Они все веселились и смеялись, а потом неожиданно начали снимать с себя одежду и запрыгивать друг на друга. Но его страдания стоили того, его представили королю, который взялся за его реабилитацию.  
За обедом Бэкхён познакомился с Риль, которая показалась ему довольно интересной и самостоятельной. Она провела ему экскурсию по дворцу и пригласила в свободное время придти на конюшни, омега не мог отказаться.

Он был ужасно измотан, когда вернулся в спальню к Чанёлю. Он повалился на софу и начал жаловаться на родню альфы. Ему совсем не давали отдохнуть, сразу после сестры альфы его забрал папа Чанёля, потому что ему не хотелось гулять по саду в одиночестве. Потом он оказался в руках Эльри, который задавал ему вопросы о их личной жизни с Чанёлем, особенно его интересовали интимные подробности, которых совсем не могло быть.

Закончив свой рассказ, омега взглянул на Чанёля, который смотрел на него, почти не моргая. Бэкхён смутился и решил подойти поближе к нему, он остановился в нескольких сантиметрах от кровати. Чанёль встал со своего места и оказался совсем рядом с ним. Не говоря ни слова, он притянул омегу к себе и прикоснулся к нему своими губами. Бэк положил свои руки на лицо Чанёля и притянул его ближе к себе. Ему хотелось навсегда остаться так. Стоять рядом с ним и чувствовать его губы на своих, вдыхать его запах, ему хотелось опираться на него, держать его сильные руки и любить, любить, любить.

— Поспишь сегодня со мной?

Омегу не надо было спрашивать дважды. Он быстро переоделся в ночную рубашку и лёг рядом с ним. Кошмары в ту ночь обошли его стороной, как и во все другие ночи, проведённые в его объятиях.


	18. Правда

— Теперь все официально, — начал король.

Тогда весь совет собрался в комнате средних размеров. Посередине стоял длинный крепкий, деревянный стол. Чанёль стоял за одним из его концов. Позади справа стоял его брат, а место слева занял Бэкхён. Этим утром Ифань предстал перед своим народом, и тот поддержал его. У них оставалось не так много времени, пока он собирал армию. Чанёль планировал сегодня же отправится к полю сражения вместе с армией своего брата, который отправится вслед за ним на день позже.

Бэкхён слушал всё, что ему говорили и лишь кивал, потому что не мог вымолвить и слова от осознания, что это могла быть их последняя встреча. Омега старался запомнить мельчайшие детали в лице альфы, каждый шрам, каждую родинку и морщинку. Его лицо казалось таким прекрасным и холодно спокойным. Бэкхён не мог не восхищаться им, его смелостью и решимостью, но он также не мог оставить его и смириться со своей участью.

— На рассвете мы покинем владения моего брата и отправимся к границе, там нас встретит командующий Сынха, и мы направимся к месту сражения. Каждый из вас должен быть предан не мне, а свой родине, чья честь теперь под угрозой. Мы побеждали его и победим в этот раз.

Все воспрянули духом, а после встали со своих мест. Каждый верил королю, верил в его силу, они помогут ему и поддержат любое его решение, потому что они верят ему, как человеку, выигравшему не одну битву, как человеку сумевшему взять себя в руки не смотря на горе. Он был для них чем-то нереальным, сверхъестественным.

Чанёль хотел провести весь день перед отъездом со своим омегой. Он взял его руку и повёл за собой. Погода была на удивление хорошей, зелёная трава поблёскивала в солнечных лучах, на неё не падало ни одной тени от облаков, потому что их попросту не было.

Чанёль всё ещё не отпускал его руку и с каждой секундой сжимал её всё сильнее. Бэкхён ничего не говорил, он ждал, когда заговорит король. Всю дорогу он смотрел то на него, то на горизонт. На его лице был страх и одновременно радость. Он не был уверен, куда они шли, но был рад провести время с ним. Он хотел переступить эту черту между ними, он не понимал, почему Чанёль до сих пор не делал того, что ему хотелось. Он видел, что Чанёль хотел его, всего его, но что-то ему мешало.

Бэкхён почти подпрыгнул от радости, когда увидел небольшое озеро, также блестящее на солнце. Сказочное место. Тогда они оба совсем не думали о войне, они лишь смотрели друг на друга, но не улыбались, они не могли этого сделать в тот момент.

Бэкхён расстегнул свою накидку и положил её на траву, чтобы они могли сесть, ничего не опасаясь. Омега сразу же положил голову ему на плечо, он ждал, когда Чанёль начнёт разговор.

— Я люблю тебя, — видимо не зная с чего начать, он повторил это снова.

— Я знаю, — ответил омега. — Но это не даёт тебе право распоряжаться моей жизнью.

— Это даёт мне право защищать твою жизнь.

— Но, — Бэкхён поджал губы, пытаясь сформулировать свои мысли.

— Ты не хочешь этого, но я ведь должен попытаться?

— Ты ведь знаешь, что попытка может оказаться неудачной? Я ведь могу броситься в след за тобой, а там ты уже не вышлешь меня обратно.

— Я очень не хочу тебя оставлять, но там будет он. Что бы ты не говорил, ты боишься его, он мешает тебе спать по ночам. Я могу не уследить за тобой и потерять тебя, мне не хочется этого.

— Тогда… Тогда сделай меня своим! — неожиданно выпалил Бэкхён, сам того не ожидая. Он поднял голову и коснулся руками плеч альфы.

— Я… Если я сделаю это, то ты не сунешься на поле боя, а будешь сидеть здесь и не доставлять проблем Кёнсу и моему папе, — омега, до этого смотрящий ему в глаза, отпрянул от него, вновь садясь рядом.

Ему понадобилось не очень много времени, чтобы ответить:

— Хорошо.

***

В тот же вечер состоялся небольшой бал, на который были приглашены лишь самые близкие. Эльри пришёл не один, рядом с ним шёл высокий мужчина, он был почти на две головы выше альфы, который в свою очередь не уступал в росте своему брату. Мужчина имел красивое лицо, которое омрачал лишь длинный шрам, начинающийся у носа и плавно перетекающий на подбородок через щёку. На правой щеке красовалось чёрное сердце точно такое же, как и у Бэкхёна.

Граф выкупил его у местных работорговцев, он не понимал ни слова на языке своего раба, но он не считал это важным. Было достаточно того, что он у него было потрясающее тело и красивые черты лица. Но всё же ему было интересно поговорить с ним, а так как Сехун даже не даст ему объясниться, то оставался только Бэкхён. Эльри считал, что у них должно быть, что-то общее, ведь они имели одинаковые татуировки.

— Нет, — ответил ему Чанёль, который совсем не хотел сегодня отпускать омегу от себя.

— Я не буду его трогать, пожалуйста, — граф сделал такое жалобное выражение лица, на какое только был способен.

— Тогда пойдём вместе, — ответил король, желая поскорее убрать это выражение с лица брата.

Они поднялись на этаж выше, расположившись в небольшой гостиной. Бэкхён удивился, когда ему поставили бокал, хотя омегам и запрещалось пить алкоголь. Омега смотрел на вино в своём бокале и не решался его взять, он думал, что Чанёль рассердится на него, поэтому решил сразу перейти к делу.

Он расспросил его о родине, они оказались земляками, Бэкхёну было интересно узнать, что происходило с народом в его отсутствие. Оказалось, что большую часть местных жителей продали в рабство за многочисленные попытки бунта. Страна омеги обеднела и лишилась всех своих богатств, поэтому узнав, что их король вернулся люди, воодушевились. У Ифаня была куча денег, которая заставила работать производство, страна буквально восстала из пепла.

Омега вдруг почувствовал ярость. «Почему? Зачем так издеваться над народом?» — подумалось ему. Люди ведь просто боролись за свою свободу, но вынуждены были сдаться. Бэкхён понял, что Чанёль знал об этом, но не говорил ни ему, ни Сехуну, он лгал ему всё это время, говоря, что его народ счастлив новому правителю. В ту же секунду омега выдернул свою руки из ладони альфы, но помня зачем они пришли сюда, перевёл большую часть из рассказа этого мужчины, что казалось удовлетворило Эльри.

Встав с диванчика, Бэкхён направился в свою комнату, куда буквально через секунду влетел растерянный Чанёль, держащий в руку бокал с вином.

— Что он тебе сказал? — спросил альфа, взяв себя в руки.

— Он сказал, что ты тиран, что ты заставил страдать мой народ! — выпалил омега, повернувшись в его сторону.

— Успокойся, — Пак начал осторожно приближаться к нему.

— Как я вообще мог думать, что ты хороший, как я мог забыть, что ты мой враг? — Бэкхён неожиданно ослаб и осел на пол, уткнувшись лицом в колени.

— Я не твой враг, никогда им не был и не стану, — Чанёль оказался совсем близко к нему.

— Не об… — омега не успел договорить, как альфа влил в его рот алкоголь. Он так давно не чувствовал этого вкуса, что даже не распознал в этой жидкости вино. Совсем раскиснув Бэкхён разрыдался и упал на грудь альфы.

— Я не прошу тебя отказываться от родины, как бы мне того не хотелось, но ты вырос не рядом со мной. Я прошу просто понять меня, я знаю, что так всегда происходит, никому не нравится жить в новой стране, но со временем они бы смирились и с ужасом бы вспоминали своего бывшего короля, — выдохнул Чанёль, стискивая в объятиях омегу, будто боясь, что тот начнёт вырываться.

Алкоголь ударил в голову омеги совершенно внезапно, прогоняя сознание. Бэкхён резко поднялся и поцеловал альфу, со всей своей нерастраченной страстью. Он не мог остановиться, но ему никто и не мешал. Альфа позволял увлечь себя в более глубокий поцелуй, он неожиданно осознал всю тесность своих брюк и, собрав волю в кулак поднял возбуждённого омегу, усадив того на кровать.

Всё ещё пытаясь поймать губы короля своими, омега начал расстёгивать его рубашку. Чанёль перешёл на шею омеги, заставляя того громко вскрикнуть от наслаждения, он ещё никогда не слышал настолько прекрасного звука. Оставляя следы на шее и ключицах, альфа уходил всё ниже, пока омега помогал ему, снимая с них обоих одежду. Бэкхён был опьянён не только алкоголем, но и своими вырвавшимися наружу желаниями.

В тот момент каждой клеточкой своего тела он чувствовал своего альфу, который также был погружён в процесс. Бэкхён давно нежился в чужих руках, но понимал, что с ним всё по-другому. Горячее. Он надеялся не забыть о том, что произошло на утро, когда Чанёля уже не будет рядом.

— Нет, нет, нет, — почти в бреду шептал омега, почувствовав альфу внутри. — Пожалуйста, хватит, Чанёль!

Ему не было больно, просто он почувствовал внезапный страх, который пронзил всё тело. Он ухватился крепче за сильную спину альфы, царапая её своими аккуратными ногтями. Приступ паники прекратился, стоило альфе аккуратно произнести:

— **Успокойся** , я рядом.

Тогда он и не осознал, что повиновался первому в своей жизни приказу, но тело задрожало от приятных ощущений, которые были вызваны приказом. Альфа был нежен и осторожен в своих дальнейших действиях, боясь ещё одной панической атаки омеги. Он жертвовал своим удовольствием лишь бы доставить это удовольствие ему. Бэкхён совсем потерялся во времени, но он почувствовал что-то тёплое и жидкое внутри, а после и на своём собственном животе.

Дальше он уже ничего не помнил, он знал, что его накрыли одеялом и аккуратно поцеловали в висок, а после легли рядом, укутывая ещё и своим теплом.

***

— Проснись и пой, мой прекрасный принц! — послышалось где-то совсем близко, а после с омеги сдёрнули одеяло.

Бэкхён сначала испугался, ведь он думал, что не одет, но потрогав себя, он понял, что на нём надета ночная рубашка.

— Господин Эльри, вы всех своих гостей так будете? — спросил Бэкхён, вновь натянув на себя одеяло.

— Только фаворитов моего брата в его отсутствие, конечно, — омега неожиданно заметил, что альфа подмигнул ему, впрочем, ему могло и показаться.

— А где ваш брат? — испуганно поинтересовался омега, понимая, что он лежал в кровати один.

— Уже как три часа в пути, — Эльри подошёл к его сундуку с одеждой и начал рыться в нём.

— Что? — обреченно выдохнул Бэкхён, совсем не замечая альфу.

— Он просил передать тебе, — Эльри неожиданно поднялся и, выставив вперёд грудь, начал пародировать своего брата, — Самый прекрасный омега, Моё сердце, прошу не волнуйся и молись за нашу армию, помни о данном мне накануне обещание.

Бэкхён непроизвольно хихикнул, а после опять поник.

— Ну так что? Помочь тебе сбежать отсюда? — неожиданно спросил альфа, ухмыльнувшись. Ему не нужен был ответ на этот вопрос, он знал, что омега обязательно согласится, но из вежливости всё-таки нужно было дать ему простится со всеми остальными

— Вы очень странный человек, — лишь ответил омега.

— Вовсе нет, я такой каким меня хотят видеть. Мой брат видит во мне умного дурачка, вы видите во мне добродушного дурачка, мои любовники видят во мне развратного дурачка, но на самом деле я обычный дурачок, который знает, что Бога нет, — его лицо стало хмурым под конец этой речи, но он неожиданно просиял. — Теперь нам нужно обновить твой гардероб, твои монашеские одеяния совсем не годятся для похода.

Омега хотел возразить, но он сам был не против избавится от своих накидок.


	19. Пират

— Вы издеваетесь надо мной? Какое кровопускание? Эта кровь нужна мне и моему ребенку! — кричал Кёнсу на своего врачевателя, лёжа в постели.

— Как же вы не понимаете, в ребенка может попасть дурная кровь! — мужчина был довольно стар и внешне неприятен. Его худое лицо не вызывало жалости, оно напоминало изюм, когда-то бывший прекрасной гладкой виноградинкой.

— Мой муж уехал, и теперь я не буду слушать вас! Выйдите из моей комнаты, пока я не позвал стражу! — не унимался омега. Он ненавидел всё что с ним происходило. Чонин оставил его совсем одного, даже не подумав, что он чувствовал. «Долг, родина», — говорил он. «А, как же семья?» — задавался вопросом омега. Он был уже не в том возрасте, чтобы растрачивать свою жизнь на переключения. Ему хотелось семьи, детей, Чонин тоже хотел этого, но его отец воспитал из него воина, для которого превыше всего долг перед страной.

— Вы доиграетесь, господин Кёнсу, бог накажет вас, и вы родите дьявола!

— Бог уже наказал меня, приставив вас ко мне!

Мужчина удалился, оставляя расстроенного омегу одного. Кёнсу сразу закрыл лицо ладонями, ему было так тревожно в последнее время, но он старался подавлять всё в себе, потому что не хотел навредить ребёнку.

Дверь отворилась вновь, и омега напрягся, ожидая вновь увидеть врачевателя, но в комнату вошёл Бэкхён. Он был одет совершенно по-другому, одежда напоминала военную, в которой ещё утром уехал Чонин, но была более простой и сдержанной, никакой позолоты и лишних деталей.

На лице Бэкхёна была печаль, он боялся говорить с Кёнсу, боялся его реакции на свои слова. Омега аккуратно присел на краешек постели, в которой лежал его друг. Он аккуратно подцепил его руку и наконец на выходе рассказал всё что собирался делать.

— Ты тоже бросаешь меня? — выдохнул омега. — Как твой друг, я должен отпустить тебя, но как человек, с которым ты рос, я не могу этого сделать.

— Прости. Я понимаю, что не должен так поступать. И дело не только в тебе, я пообещал Чанёлю, что не покину замок, но я не могу. Я должен быть рядом с ним, это мой долг, как его омеги.

— Я понимаю, я бы тоже с радостью поехал вместе с Чонином, но у меня есть дела поважнее, — Кёнсу посмотрел на свой уже приличных размеров живот.

— Не рискуй собой и будь осторожен, я не хочу, чтобы он рос без отца, а в худшем случае сиротой.

— Думаю, здесь безопасно, тем более Риль не собирается уезжать думаю мы подружимся, но многочисленные фавориты графа меня немного настораживают.

— Они все альфы и защитят тебя в случае опасности.

— Ты тоже, не рискуй напрасно. Ты должен быть сильным, когда встретишь Ифаня. Главное оставаться спокойным, ты не должен его бояться, он должен бояться тебя.

— Спасибо, — Бэкхён аккуратно наклонился и заключил Кёнсу в крепкие объятия. Им было так хорошо и спокойно, никому не хотелось расставаться, но они считали это верным и правильным.

Следующим утром Бэкхёна проводил улыбающийся Кёнсу, они поцеловались и, не позволяя подступить слезам, расстались. Эльри ехал рядом с ним на лошади и то и дело посматривал на него, а потом, хмурясь, отворачивался. Бён был заинтригован таким поведением и на первой же остановке спросил его о странном поведении.

— Не обижайся, конечно, но от тебя очень сильно несёт моим братом, — ответил он, отходя подальше и доставая духи. Запах брата был ему неприятен и отвратен, он недолюбливал его. Он обижался словно ребёнок, потому что родной брат выгнал его из дворца, как только узнал, что он спал с одним из его близких друзей. Чанёль не понимал этого, не понимал своего брата, но одновременно любил его, а потому не мог последовать законам их страны и убить собственного брата.

Бэкхён смутился, когда услышал о запахе. Он сам даже не заметил на себе этого обжигающего запаха перца, смешавшегося с его клубникой, наверное, ужасное сочетание. Неожиданно ему стало интересно, что думали об этом другие, но он не решился спросить, потому что не знал никого из солдат и сопровождающих их лиц.

Никто не собирался скрывать омегу, которого с ними не должно было быть. Эльри делал это специально, он понимал, как разозлится Чанёль, и это почему-то доставляло ему удовольствие. Бэкхён ему нравился, не только как человек, но и как омега. Он находил его довольно привлекательным, ему казалось, что омеги хрупкие и недостойные его внимания существа, не смотря на этого омегу у него возникало желание прикоснуться к нему, поцеловать, но если он это сделает, то только на глазах у своего брата, чтобы разозлить его.

***

— Господин Минсок, к нам приближается корабль, что прикажете делать? — спросил капитан, глядя на омегу подле себя.

Они были в пути уже неделю, пока не происходило ничего ужасающего. Погода была вполне хорошей и благоприятной для их путешествия. Минсок часто гулял по палубе, он задумывался о судьбе своих друзей, он не знал добрались ли Бэкхён до дома графа Эльри, началась ли уже война и успеет ли он добраться до места. Оставалось всего полдня пути, но кажется им придётся задержаться.

— Кто это? Мы не можем терять людей, капитан, будет лучше понять белый флаг, — рассудил омега.

— Кажется, пираты, — обречённо выдохнул мужчина, когда они приблизились к кораблю.

Минсок с ужасом узнал в этом корабле «Грозу», корабль Чондэ. Он знал строение этого корабля от и до, когда-то он увлечённо рассматривал его чертёж, но никогда не бывал на борту, хотя ему и очень хотелось. Когда он подошёл ближе не оставалось сомнений, что это был именно тот корабль. На его носу были аккуратные узоры и если не присматривать они были похожи на розы, но Минсок самолично вырисовывал этот узор, в котором угадывались буквы М и Ч.

Сердце омеги забилось чаще, на него нахлынуло настолько сильное волнение, что он весь задрожал. Он боялся увидеть капитана этого судна, он не знал, чего конкретно боялся, что это будет его Чондэ или, что это будет чужой не знакомый ему человек. Но то, кого он встретил повергло его в ещё больший шок.

Этот мужчина выглядел точно также, как и его Чондэ, но он не узнал его, по крайней мере ему так показалось.

— Могу я поговорить с главным? — спросил до боли знакомый голос, он стоял уже на их корабле.

— Меня зовут Минсок, — омега вышел вперёд и протянул руку для рукопожатия.

Как только с уст сорвалось имя, альфа сразу напрягся и внимательным взглядом изучил человека перед собой. Он за секунду приблизился к нему и схватил его за горло. Вся команда, собранная на палубе, была готова вступиться за него, но все ждали более радикальных действий. Минсок аккуратно положил свою руку на руку альфы и медленно убрал её со своей шеи, плавно переводя это действие в рукопожатие.

— Меня зовут Чен, и я хочу поговорить с тобой наедине, — он потянул его в сторону своего корабля, и омега не сопротивляясь последовал за ним.

Минсок вступил на палубу бывшей «Грозы», теперь это была «Молния», он много слышал о пирате Чене и о его грабежах, но он и подумать не мог, что это будет его Чондэ, который так холодно вёл себя с ним.

Капитанская каюта была в прекрасном состоянии несмотря то, что прошли годы с тех пор когда был построен этот корабль. Минсок провёл рукой по гладкому дереву на спинке стула, а после опустился в него. Чен сел по другую сторону стола и ещё раз внимательно оглядел его.

— Кто ты? — наконец спросил он давно мучащий его вопрос.

— Дворцовый садовник, — спокойно ответил омега.

— Не ври мне, кто ты? Почему ты? Ты встречал меня раньше? — он был очень взволнован.

— Я не уверен, может это был твой брат близнец? Я был знаком с Чондэ, — не желая полностью раскрывать себя, сказал омега.

— Чондэ… Ты называл меня так, но меня зовут Чен.

— Я никогда не был в море.

— Ты всегда был в моих снах. Сначала как наблюдатель, потом как знакомый, как друг, а совсем недавно, как любовник. Я влюбился в тебя в своих снах, мне казалось всё это выдумки, но теперь я вижу тебя, здесь на моём корабле. Ты прекрасен, и мне не хочется отпускать тебя.

Неожиданно корабль качнуло, и омега понял, что они свернули в другую сторону, что они больше не рядом с его кораблём.

— Ты украл меня? — вспыхнул Минсок, подскакивая на ноги.

Альфа не ответил, он лишь подошёл ближе и обхватил омегу за талию. Он прикоснулся к его губам сначала неуверенно, но, не увидев заметного сопротивления, углубил поцелуй, он совсем не замечал шока в глазах омеги, его страха и трепета.

Найдя в себе силы омега оттолкнул его и выбежал на палубу. Он увидел свой корабль достаточно далеко, от места где они находились в тот момент. Он присел и закрыв руками лицо заплакал, он оказался в обществе незнакомых ему пиратов. Но теперь он знал, что тот Чондэ, которого он увидел в первые минуты, был совсем незнакомым ему Ченом.


	20. Пленник

— Расскажи мне про него. Кем был этот Чондэ? — хитро улыбнулся альфа, смотря на связанного омегу, что лежал на его кровати.  
Минсок ничего не ответил.

— Ну почему ты молчишь? Для тебя же будет лучше рассказать мне всё, ведь мы скоро поженимся, а у супругов не должно быть секретов друг от друга.

— Тогда, думаю, тебе следует сначала рассказать о себе, — ответил омега. Он не знал, что делать. Его руки и ноги были крепко связаны, да и бежать собственно было некуда, только за борт, что он и пытался сделать в прошлый раз. Он видел перед собой любимые черты, но он не знал человека, скрывавшегося за ними. Чен был одержим им, но он совершенно не помнил садовника Минсока, не помнил, как они познакомились и как хотели пожениться.

— Разве ты не слышал, что Чен — легенда морей? Не слышал о моем состоянии? О том сколько кораблей я затопил или ограбил?

— Я многое из этого слышал, но почему ты стал этим заниматься? Откуда у тебя этот корабль? Кем ты был до его постройки?

— Я… — голос его дрогнул. — Я не помню.

Лицо Чена выражало явное замешательство и удивление. Никто до этого не спрашивал его о прошлом. Голова нещадно загудела и перед глазами начали мелькать обрывки воспоминаний. Портовый город, его отец сидящий на троне. Это точно был отец, он видел такие же отливающие рыжиной волосы та же кошачья улыбка, он был зол на него.

— Ты ужасно себя показал, но твои знания будут полезны моему другу и союзнику. Отправляйся туда и добейся всего без моей помощи, может быть в этот раз ты не разочаруешь меня.

Всё опять начало расплываться, и он неожиданно оказался в своей каюте, перед ним сидел всё ещё связанный Минсок.

— Я попал в шторм и очнулся у Учжичжоу, там сразу завёл знакомства, всем хотелось попасть на мой корабль, но у него тогда даже названия не было.

— И тебе не хотелось узнать, кем ты был?

— Я боялся этого, но, кажется, теперь это неизбежно, ты ведь расскажешь мне?

— Я постараюсь, но ты отвезёшь меня в нужное место. Я должен помочь своим друзьям.

— Хорошо, — наконец выдохнул Чен. Ему не хотелось оставлять омегу, он чувствовал, что не только любил его, но и хотел привязать его к себе. Он видел, как тот с тоской смотрел на него, они были близки раньше, но Чену хотелось, чтобы Минсок не вспоминал о Чондэ, который был раньше, ему хотелось, чтобы он полюбил Чена.

***

Эльри наслаждался криками брата, который был очень зол. Бэкхён стоял прямо перед ним и точно также громко отвечал ему. Они приехали всего три часа назад, и омега сразу же решил найти своего альфу, рядом с которым стоял другой омега и что-то откровенно нашёптывал ему. Бэкхёна это разозлило не на шутку, и он с громким криком набросился на этого омегу. Чанёль среагировал быстро и сразу же оттащил своего омегу от соперника. Они уже несколько часов спорили.

— Мы не виделись всего один день! Если бы я не приехал, ты бы уже сделал ему ребёнка! — не переставая, выкрикивал Бэкхён.

— Бэкхён, я не хочу заставлять тебя молчать, но если ты не прекратишь позорить меня, я вынужден буду это сделать.  
Омега оглянулся и понял, что все взгляды были устремлены на них. Все солдаты внимательно рассматривали омегу короля, которого до этого никогда не видели. Бэкхён смутился и опустил голову, показывая, что он не будет перечить ему.

— Прости, — прошептал Бэкхён так, чтобы только Чанёль мог его слышать.

Чанёль не ответил, а лишь приобнял его за плечи и повёл в свою палатку. Она была совсем небольшой и ничем не отличалась от остальных. Омега уже был в такой же, когда попал в плен. Бэкхён улыбнулся, вспоминая, как они спали вместе, тесно прижавшись друг к другу.

Омега поймал себя на мысли, что не хотел возвращаться во дворец. Ему хотелось тихой жизни со своим хозяйством, он не знал какого это, поэтому эта идея манила его. Возможно, ему была уготована именно такая судьба, если бы он тогда не сел за, то пианино и не привлёк к себе лишнее внимание.

Ему неожиданно показалось, что все его действия были крайне глупы, что он зря приехал сюда, что нужно было срочно вернуться извиниться перед Чанёлем. По его телу пробежала дрожь, и неожиданная паника охватила его, он боялся быть пойманным, боялся, что его никто не защитит и что он сам не сможет постоять за себя.

— Бэкхён? — Чанёль оказался рядом, когда понял, что омегу начало трясти.

— Прости, я такой глупый Чанёль… Прости, — прошептал Бэкхён, не понимая самого себя.

— Всё в порядке, я не хочу ограничивать тебя, поэтому делай, что хочешь, — ответил альфа, думая, что его омега хотел идти в бой.

— Тогда я останусь здесь и не буду заставлять тебя волноваться.

Чанёль не ответил, но он сильнее прижал Бэкхёна ближе к себе. Он был рад, что омега принял это решение.  
Вечерело. Выйдя из палатки, альфа приказал расставлять пушки. Их положение, как казалось альфе было выгоднее. С небольшого холма они могли разглядеть врагов на другой стороне поляны. В лесу было решено ставить немногочисленных снайперов, огнестрельное оружие было очень редким и мало кто мог пользоваться им, все предпочитали старые добрые шпаги и мечи.

Последний военный совет провели, когда уже стемнело. В самое большой палатке, где стоял вместительный стол, собрались несколько главнокомандующих в числе которых были Чонин, Сехун, Эльри и ещё несколько незнакомых Бэкхёну человек. Он также, как и в крепости разместился рядом с Чанёлем.

Все горячо спорили и оспаривали слишком рискованный план короля, но было уже слишком поздно, всё уже было решено. Бэкхён тихо шепнул альфе слова поддержки, хотя и не слишком хорошо разбирался в стратегиях.

Как только наступил полдень обе армии, хорошо подготовленные стояли друг напротив друга. Ифань смотрел на холм, на котором в тот момент стоял хрупкий омега. Бэкхён изменился с их последней встречи. Он воспитывал его по своему подобию, делал его сильным, жадным, но в тоже время покорным. Теперь глаза омеги смотрели на него со страхом, Чанель сделал его слабым, заставил положиться на кого-то кроме себя.

Ифань считал Чанёля глупцом, верующим только в добро. Теперь, он намерен ему показать, самый худший исход войны с ним, ведь не зря он столько времени провёл на улице, учась хитростям и обманам. Он намерен забрать себе всё, что принадлежало ему, у него уже была одна третья, оставались только Сехун и Бэкхён, которые упадут перед ним на колени, когда голова слетит с плеч Чанёля.

Битва началась вполне успешно для Ифаня. Его войско теснило противника под холм, при этом стараясь не подходить близко к лесу, в котором стояли вражеские снайперы. Ифань стоял за спинами своих союзников и выискивал глазами Чанёля, который в свою очередь искал глазами его. Как только их глаза встретились, они сразу же кинулись друг на друга. В телах обоих пылала горячая ярость, они не могли её сдерживать.

Лезвия их мечей издали громкий лязг. Это должен был быть равный бой, но у одного было явное преимущество. Под ногами была лишь свежая трава, но Ифань знал, что песок незаменимая вещь в любом сражении, а потому он носил его с собой. Когда Чанёль в очередной раз прыгнул на него, ему в глаза прилетел песок, который ослепил его на несколько секунд, но Ифаню хватило времени чтобы нанести решающий удар в их поединке.

Сехун оказался рядом вовремя, чтобы этот удар не стал последним для Чанёля, теперь это была его битва с братом, о чём он и сообщил Паку. Носилки подоспели вовремя и Чанёля отнесли в перевязочную. Рана в боку была неглубокой, но сильно кровоточила, что не могло не напугать всех.

Ифань не переставал любить своего младшего братишку, а потому не дрался с нм в полную силу, он ждал случая, чтобы забрать его, как пленного, а не как трофей.

Сехун же не щадил себя, но понимал, что очень плохо знал стиль своего противника. Шквалы его агрессивных ударов легко отражались соперником, но он не собирался сдаваться.

— Хочешь снова увидеть моего мужа? Да? — неожиданно спросил Ифань.

— Да, что ты можешь знать об этом? — с яростью ответил Сехун.

— Вчера вечером он отлично исполнял свой супружеский долг, — ухмыльнулся старший.

Ярость полностью поглотила Сехуна, и он совсем не замечал всего происходящего вокруг. Он не мог поверить, что его Чунмён был в лапах этого зверя. Это значило, что тот разгром монастыря был не случайностью, он был спланирован Ифанем.

Пока Сехун обдумывал слова своего брата, тот снова воспользовался песком, от которого Сехун пытался увернуться, но безуспешно. Его брат несильно ударил рукоятью меча об его голову. Его люди, стоявшие рядом, сразу появились рядом и забрали альфу. Ифань планировал долго мучить своего брата, который посмел передать его и помешал убить его главного врага. Возможно в этот день Чанёлю удалось уйти, но совсем скоро ему придётся сдаться.

Бэкхён не смел подойти ближе, но уже подсознательно знал, что произошло нечто ужасное. Он знал о том, как его альфе было больно, но ничего не мог сделать. Он обещал, что не будет пытаться вступить в бой, даже если ему будет угрожать что-то. Бён видел, как вражеские солдаты подступали всё ближе к нему и понимал, что этот бой был проигран.

Но где же Чанёль? Бэкхён искал его глазами, но не находил ни его, ни Сехуна. Он смог разглядеть лишь Чонина, который храбро сражался с врагами, не уступая никому. Эльри же был очень далеко и его не было видно с того места, на котором стоял омега.

— Господин, нам нужно уходить, — обратился к нему один из приставленных охранников.

— А, как же остальные? — удивился Бён.

— Его величество приказал отступать, — ответил альфа и подал омеге лошадь.

Последний раз оглянувшись Бэкхён последовал за всеми остальными, надеясь, что приказ об отступлении отдал Чанёль, а не Эльри. Он знал, что его альфа жив, ведь связь ещё не была разорвана, но она могла порваться в любой момент, и в тот момент Бэкхён бы не пережил этого.

Ехали они безопасным путём. Вдалеке слышались ещё выстрелы пушек, но из-за вершин деревьев не было понятно чьи это были пушки. Бэкхён боялся, он ещё никогда не был в этих местах, а отряд сопровождавший его состоял из четырёх человек. Заблудиться было страшно, но он пока доверял людям, приставленным к нему Чанёлем.

Лес приобрёл тёмно-изумрудный оттенок, всё небо затянули тучи. Где-то вдалеке всё освещала своей вспышкой молния и шёл небольшой по-весеннему тёплый дождь. Место, которое они выбрали освещалось лишь небольшим костром, который превращал тёмно-изумрудные деревья вокруг себя в жёлто-зелёные.

Они разбили небольшой лагерь. Костёр слабо грел Бэкхёна, нуждавшегося в руках Чанёля. Один из альф накинул на него плащ, омега повернулся, чтобы поблагодарить этого человека, но к своему ужасу узнал в нём Ифаня. Отскочив от него в сторону Бён попятился назад, в то время как мужчина шёл прямо на него и тянул к нему свои огромные руки. Бэкхён не знал, что делать, а потому зажмурился и приготовился к худшему.

— Вы в порядке, господин?

***

Открыв глаза, Сехун чувствовал сильную боль в затылке. В глазах всё расплывалось, но он отчетливо смог различить светлую фигуру на каменном фоне. Фигура была тонкой и почти прозрачной. Закрыв глаза и снова открыв их, он наконец смог понять, кто стоял на коленях перед ним.

— Чунмён? — не веря спросил он. Лицо было определённо знакомым, но совсем худым, как и всё его тело. Он не мог не вызывать жалости, его чёрные глаза буквально молили о спасении, но Сехун тогда совсем ничего не мог сделать с этим, хотя ему так хотелось. Одежда его состояла лишь из легкого серого халата, хотя в этом месте было прохладно даже альфе, который по-прежнему оставался в своей военной форме.

— Тебе лучше отдохнуть и набраться сил, — омега попытался улыбнуться, но сил на это у него совсем не было. Его рука, которая хотела прикоснуться к лицу альфы повисла в воздухе. Он помнил, что решил оставить Сехуна, чтобы тот нашёл лучшего омегу, а потому боялся прикоснуться к нему.

— Как я могу отдыхать, когда вижу тебя спустя столько времени? — альфа перехватил руку омеги и слегка прикоснулся к ней губами. На губах омеги все-таки появилась улыбка, потому что он не мог не улыбнуться, когда предназначенный ему альфа проявлял свою любовь.

— Знаешь, я до последнего не верил, что он победит…

— Он ещё не победил и не победит, теперь мы знаем его стиль, Чанёль в следующий битве не проиграет ему! — перебил омегу Сехун. Он точно был уверен в их победе, в то время как Чунмён уже успел повидать нового Ифаня во всей красе и в большей степени понимал, что тот мог сделать.

Несколько часов они провели в тишине. Чунмён устроился рядом со своим альфой, наконец чувствуя его тепло и силу. Последние месяцы он провёл в постоянном страхе за свою жизнь. Ифань выкрал его из монастыря, а после сжёг всех его новых знакомых, которые были так добры к нему. Омега не предполагал, что его могло ждать. Он боялся своего мужа, который казался ему чудовищем, несуществующим монстром. Но как оказалось Ифань был настоящим чудовищем, которым матери пугают своих непослушных детей.

— Давно не виделись, мой дорогой муж, — эти слова произнёс альфа, входя в его небольшую тюрьму. Тогда он попытался отползти от него, забиться куда-то в угол, где его бы не смогли достать, но Ифань оказался намного быстрее и перехватил его за горло. — Кажется ты мне совсем не рад, но ведь супружеский долг никто не отменял.

Альфа отпустил его, но приказал привести в свои покои этим же вечером. В тот момент Чунмён последний раз чувствовал себя хорошо, потому что его накормили, помыли и дали чистую, дорогую одежду, его волосы расчесали, а щёки припудрили. Он выглядел и чувствовал себя потрясающе, но знал, что стоило только зайти в покои его мужа всё это кончится.

Покои Ифаня были дорого обставлены, повсюду что-то блестело и искрилось. Омегу ослепила эта красота и он не сразу понял, как оказался на чужой кровати. Альфа поглаживал его плечи через ткань и томно прошептал:

— Я дам тебе всё, но взамен ты будешь послушным мужем.

Тогда Чунмёну это должно было показаться заманчивым. Он уже отказал Сехуну, а другой альфа не принял бы его из-за метки. Тем более став на сторону Ифаня он был бы честен перед богом, потому что выбрал бы сторону своего мужа.

— Я не могу, — еле смог выдавить из себя омега. Он не мог вновь наступить на те же грабли, не мог предать Сехуна.

Ифань силой повалил его на кровать, продолжая оглаживать бока омеги. Хоть одежда была красивой и дорогой, она не могла спасти Чунмёна от неизбежного. Под огромными альфьими руками она очень легко рвалась. В ход пошли губы, горячие неприятные губы. Омега чувствовал себя ужасно, потому что не имел достаточной силы чтобы оттолкнуть Ифаня. Его руки пытались доставить Чунмёну удовольствие, но он не мог и не хотел его получать, потому что ему был противен этот альфа и его грязные руки.

— Мне нравится твоё сопротивление, Мёни, оно вызывает ещё большее желание, — альфа по привычке перевернул омегу на живот и устроился меж его дрожащих ног. Чунмён плакал, потому что не мог ничего сделать. Слёзы катились из его глаз пока он, лежа на животе принимал в себя альфу. Ему неожиданно вспомнилась их последняя встреча с Сехуном и она вызвала лишь ещё больше слёз, ему хотелось стать сильнее, но в итоге он снова ослабел под гнётом этого альфы.

Несколько месяцев Чунмён приходил в его спальню, точнее его приводили иногда приносили на руках. Каждый раз, когда ему что-то не нравилось он переставал кормить Чунмёна. Иногда он оставлял его в своей спальне на ночь чтобы утром ударить об стену и вышвырнуть в коридор. В последний из таких раз он рассказал ему о своих планах:

— Не переживай, завтра ты встретишься со своим любовником.

Омега не понял его слов, ведь у него не было никаких любовников и не могло быть. Он целыми днями сидел в своём тонком халате на каменных плитах и мечтал о спасении. Ему снился Сехун, забирающий его из этого места вместе с Бэкхёном и Чанёлем.

На следующий день к нему в клетку закинули воина. Чунмён понимал, что он был не из армии Ифаня, потому что знал цвета их формы. Посмотрев на лицо этого мужчины Чунмён с ужасом узнал в нём Сехуна, который совсем не изменился за прошедшее время.

После того как альфа очнулся прошла целая неделя, в которую к ними никто не приходил, кроме слуг, приносивших еду. Сехун не расспрашивал омегу о произошедшем, потому что сам всё понимал, о не хотел лишний раз нервировать Чунмёна, который и так был немного потерянным.

Благодаря стараниям омеги, который запрещал ему двигаться и старался приносить еду сам, у Сехуна перестала болеть голова. Альфа умилялся заботе омеги, ему было очень приятно, когда тот пытался пальцами расчесывать его волосы или кормил его своими руками, Чунмён не хотел сильно перетруждать альфу.  
Рядом друг с другом они были по-настоящему счастливы, потому что наконец осознали свою любовь.


	21. Перемирие

«Я мёртв», — эхом доносились мысли, бьющегося в агонии Чанёля. Лекарь умело перевязывал его рану, пытаясь остановить кровь. Альфа чувствовал, как его тело покидала жизнь, как он оставлял Бэкхёна совсем одного с огромной ответственностью. Эльри суетился где-то совсем рядом, переживая за жизнь брата.

Как когда-то и сам Чанёль, он был не готов к такой ответственности. Ему не хотелось смерти брата, но он так же и не знал, чем мог помочь. Битва очевидно была проиграна, вражеские солдаты словно сумасшедшие, не останавливаясь, шли вперёд, в то время как их армия уже порядком устала.

Всю ночь врачеватель пытался не дать королю умереть и к всеобщему удивлению у него получилось. Чанёль смотрел перед собой не в силах повернуть голову. Он вспоминал, что произошло, осознав это, он хотел приподняться, но усталость и боль не давали этого сделать. Осмотревшись, он заметил Эльри, сидящего подле него. Не прилагая особых усилий, он легонько тряхнул его за плечо, заставляя испуганно дёрнуться.

— Слава Богу! Ты проснулся! — его заплаканное красивое лицо выглядело на несколько лет старше. Сколько же времени он потерял, валяясь в горячке? Видимо слишком много.

— Где Бэкхён? — еле смог выдавить из себя Чанёль.

— Он вместе со с приставленными к нему солдатами уже давно за пределами города.

— Они уже добрались до города? Сколько прошло времени? — слабым голосом спросил он.

— Почти неделя, мы отступаем и пытаемся сохранить, как можно больше солдат, до того, как придёт помощь. Бэкхён, не вступал в бой, он передал, что не будет этого делать без твоего разрешения.

Чанёль улыбнулся, он даже и подумать не мог, что его омега мог так поступить. Это было совсем не в духе Бэкхёна, который до это так яро хотел вступить в бой. С ним что-то произошло, но пока он не знал, что и не мог узнать.

— Где мы?

— В сельском госпитале, неподалёку от города.

— Ты же знаешь, как здесь сейчас рискованно? Они легко могут найти нас.

— Перестань, ты слишком много думаешь! Твоя рана в порядке — вот, что сейчас главное!

— Точно, в этот раз мне удастся его победить, — Чанёль поднялся на ноги, понимая, что он готов к новой битве.

***

— Ну Минсок, — в очередной раз попросил Чен.

— Я не могу принять твоё предложение, мы едва знакомы, — отнекивался омега, продолжая смотреть на море.

— Мы всё-таки плывём к моему отцу, я хочу представить тебя, как моего жениха.

— Думаю это не последний раз, — Минсок почувствовал чужие руки, которые обвились вокруг его талии.

— Почему ты думаешь, что мы не знакомы, я уже всё помню. Помню, как учил тебя плавать, как воровал цветы из твоего сада, как ты не пришёл тогда…

Омега поджал губы, перед глазами крутились все эти моменты. Больнее всего его ранил последний. Пусть мама тогда и не желала ему зла, он не мог понять её. Он пропустил пять чудесных лет пиратства. Минсоку нравилась атмосфера, царившая на корабле, всем он сразу полюбился.

Омега пару раз видел, с каким задором они обкрадывали попутные корабли и сам невольно начинал улыбаться, в глубине души понимая, как это неправильно. Теперь, когда ему оставался все час до встречи с королём, он понял, как ему не хотелось терять всё это.

Омега даже не заметил, как по его щеке начала скатываться слеза. Тряхнув головой, Минсок повернулся к альфе и поцеловал его в щёку. Он до сих пор не осознавал, что всё происходило по-настоящему. Чондэ был совсем рядом, но он не знал о чём говорить с ним, хотя сам Чен, казалось, знал о чём они могли бы поговорить.

Когда Минсок наконец почувствовал твёрдую землю, он выдохнул с облегчением. Их корабль узнали в порту, а потому патрульные уже были готовы нападать, но стоило им увидеть лицо Чондэ? они сразу же опустили его.

— Его высочество вернулся! — выкрикнул кто-то.

— Принц Чондэ! — послышалось с другой стороны.

Начала собираться толпа. Во дворце они оказались только ближе к ужину. К удивлению Минсока, отец Чондэ не был особо радостным. Он хмурил брови, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

— Почти восемь лет прошло с нашей последней встречи, ты изменился, сын мой.

— Я уже успел, забыть каким ты был отец…

Они недолго разговаривали. Чондэ рассказал о своих успехах в чужой стране, Минсоке, потери памяти. Король слушал с небольшим интересом. Он попросил Минска выйти и пообещал, что поговорит с ним позже. Выйдя из залы, он встретился с капитаном своего корабля и очень обрадовался. Они разговорились, омега рассказал ему, что с ним происходило на пиратском корабле. Тот усмехнулся, и улыбка застыла на его губах.

Уже вечерело, когда Минсока пригласили к королю. Он собрался с силами и вошёл в залу. Король уже не сидел на возвышающемся троне, а стоял рядом с громадным окном. Омега аккуратно поклонился и начал ждать, пока его величество заговорит.

— Твои соотечественники уже рассказали о просьбе вашего короля, — сказал король, поворачиваясь к нему.

— И каков же будет ваш ответ?

— Я не буду помогать Чанёлю, он подверг риску моего сына. И ещё… Ты совсем не пара Чондэ. Ты же тоже почувствовал это, да? — король начал наступать на своего истинного.

***

Бэкхён ехал на лошади, его окружал зеленый лес, пахнущий весенней свежестью. Звуки выстрелов по-прежнему преследовали их. В недавнем письме Чанёль писал, что ему стало заметно лучшее, и он хотел отправиться в бой. Омега плакал, читая это письмо, он не хотел, чтобы его альфа шёл в бой, потому что понимал, чем это могло обернуться.

Но прошло уже несколько дней и ничего не случилось, пока не случилось. Бэкхён с каждым днём всё больше уставал, несколько физически, сколько морально. Ему хотелось развернуться и вступить в бой, но он не мог. Вся его сущность постоянно находилась в напряжении, он не мог думать ни о чём кроме Чанёля и его раны.

— Вы в порядке, господин? — приблизился к нему один из сопровождающих, который был обеспокоен задумчивостью омеги.

— Да, я… — Бэкхён не успел ничего ответить, его грудь пронзила острая боль и он начал падать с лошади. Один из оруженосцев успел подбежать и поймать его. Боль не проходила, а наоборот усиливалась с каждым ударом сердца. С такой болью рвалась связь, словно ниточка за ниточкой распускался прочный канат. Омега понимал значение всего этого. Чанёль умирал и ему срочно нужна была помощь.

— Раз…звер… — прохрипел Бён. Нужно было срочно возвращаться, но боль была настолько сильной, что Бэкхён просто потерял сознание, обвиснув в руках оруженосца.

Ему снились страшные сны, где он держал на руках окровавленное тело истинного. Чанель, его любимый альфа, где-то умирал. Открыв глаза, Бэкхён больше не чувствовал боли, но он ощущал, что тонкая нить — всё, что осталось от прочного каната — до сих пор связывала их. Его альфа всё ещё дышал и тянулся к нему.

Оглядевшись, омега увидел разбитый лагерь. Костёр горел очень ярко, видимо, его зажгли совсем недавно. Бэкхён лежал на чужом мундире, который не давал ему замёрзнуть. Вечерело. Подозвав к себе мальчишку, он поинтересовался о последних событиях.

— Прошло уже два дня, господин, — ответил паренёк. — Вы ужасно себя чувствовали, наверное, вы больны?

— Я в порядке, нет никаких вестей из армии?

— Нет, господин, — паренёк склонил голову, показывая своё сожаление.

— Мы должны возвращаться на фронт, — произнёс свои мысли омега.

— Вы, что? Господин там очень опасно, нам нужно дождаться подмоги…

— А если подмога не придёт? Если ваш король умрёт? Что будет тогда? Принеси бумагу и чернила.

Бэкхён был намерен написать письмо Эльри, тот точно знал всё. И если Чанёлю было плохо, то именно он в этот момент руководил армией. Омега был намерен взять всё в свои руки, он не мог допустить разгрома. Пусть это и были его земляки, он не мог допустить их победы.

Сохраняя официальный тон омега писал, о своём состоянии, о готовности к борьбе. Он попросил договориться с Ифанем, о недолгом перемирии, за которое он смог бы доехать до армии. Бэкхён не собирался вступать в бой без разрешения, он собирался достать это разрешение и вступить в бой.

Поставив свою роспись, омега отдал письмо мальчишке и приказал, как можно быстрее доставить его принцу. Мальчик кивнул и быстро вскочил на отдохнувшего коня. Бэкхён видел лишь пыль и блестящие подковы. Он ещё не долго сидел, потому что пришли другие члены его свиты с расспросами.

Ничего не утаивая омега всё им рассказал и велел готовиться к возвращению в армию. Солдаты, уже соскучившиеся по сражениям обрадовались, но старались не подавать виду. Тогда они должны были защищать королевского омегу от битв, а в итоге их заставили вступить в бой.

Через два дня было объявлено пятидневное перемирие.


	22. Победа

Чанёль был без сознания. Об этом Бэкхён узнал, только когда прибыл в армию. Ему хотелось убить его, за то, что тот снова бросился в бой, как маленький ребёнок, совсем не думая о последствиях. Но больше омеге хотелось убить самого Ифаня, который откровенно выигрывал и писал, что заполучит Бэкхёна, а после и жениться на нём.

Чонин и Эльри делали всё, что было в их силах, чтобы поднять дух армии. Теперь их было меньше, чем противников, намного меньше. Они наконец смогли похоронить и помянуть всех погибших. Дни проходили медленно и спокойно, все уже и забыли каково это, просто сидеть и отдыхать целый день.

В конце пятого дня все начали мобилизовываться. Бэкхён понимал, что был тем, кому Ифань хотел отомстить. Поэтому он должен будет вновь взять свой меч в руки и сразиться с ним. Пусть в этой стране и принято не давать омегам в руки оружие, он покажет им всем, что они точно такие же, как и альфы.

— Ты уверен? Мы послали письмо, как ты и просил, — начал с ним разговор Чонин. Они сидели в небольшой избушке у камина. Хозяйка этого, дома была очень добрая и воинственная женщина, она доверяла армии и видела в Бэкхёне истинного омегу.

— Он получит, что хочет, но только после поединка со мной.

В эти дни, когда омега прибывал в глубокой задумчивости, он понял, что Бога, в которого он верил не существует. Ведь если бы существовали высшие силы, позволили бы они случиться такому? Бэкхён не был святым, но Ифань был намного хуже, так почему не мог, а он сам должен остановить его? Он понимал, что вера делала его сильным в не очень благоприятные моменты, давала надежду, но теперь он понял, что ничего из этого ему было не нужно. Ему нужен был лишь Чанёль и мирная жизнь с ним.

Он засыпал с улыбкой на лице, думая лишь о том, как он выиграет эту битву, спасёт сотни жизней и убережёт своего истинного. Бэкхён верил в это, потому что понимал, что такой исход был возможен, но также были возможны и другие исходы, о которых он предпочитал не думать. Ифань обязан проиграть битву с ним, с тем, кого он выбросил на улицу, за то, что он не хотел быть тем, кем его сделала злосчастная татуировка.

Во сне он видел образы Минсока, который уже был где-то рядом с подкреплением, уже родившего и счастливо смеющегося Кёнсу, Чунмёна, который окреп и осмелел, как и мечтал. Но Чанёль совсем не снился ему, словно его уже не было в этом мире, но на самом деле, Бэкхён просто не хотел думать о нём, о его ранах.

***

Ифань жаждал увидеть Бэкхёна. Запуганного им слугу, который бежал к нему по первому зову. Его пленники теперь интересовали его куда меньше. Но он хотел сделать ещё одну вещицу, которая сломила бы их. Поэтому он попросил привести к себе в покои Чунмёна, а также связать и притащить его брата. Он хотел в очередной раз сделать им больно, он знал, что Бэкхён тоже будет страдать, когда узнает.

Чунмёна помыли, чего с ним уже давно не происходило, натёрли чем-то с запахом клубники, запахом Бэкхёна. Ифань любил этот приятный аромат, что исходил от него, но больше он любил запах страха, который исходил от Чунмёна при каждой встрече с ним. Пока омегу старательно избавляли от грязи, Ифань попросил слуг пододвинуть кресло, так чтобы с него открывался прекрасный вид на всё, что будет происходить на кровати. Когда все приготовления были закончены, альфа улыбнулся, ему нравилось, чувствовать контроль над ситуацией.

Чунмёна ввели очень легко, он даже не сопротивлялся и почти не боялся, ему было привычно. Ифань, как обычно, подошёл со спины и приобнял его за плечи. Он был нежен с ним, обращался, как подобает настоящему супругу. Легкий халат легко упал с плеч омеги, стоило только потянуть за завязки. Омега краснел, но старался не показывать эмоций, что охватили его. Ифань слегка толкнул его на кровать, где продолжил целовать его шею и плечи, опускаясь ниже по позвоночнику. Чунмён чувствовал, как по его телу прошла дрожь, которую вызвали слишком интимные прикосновения.

Грубыми пальцами Ифань начал растягивать его, когда дверь скрипнула и в комнату ввели Сехуна. Чунмён повернул голову и, встретившись глазами с истинным, сразу же отвернулся обратно. Он больше не мог сдерживать слез, которые брызнули у него из глаз, стоило только подумать о чувствах Сехуна, который тоже предпочёл отвернуться.

— Братец, если ты не будешь смотреть на своего омежку, мне придётся сделать ему больно. Всё ещё одетый в халат Ву достал из кармана небольшой нож и приставил его к горлу своей жертвы. Сехун сразу же дёрнулся, но крепкие цепи остановили его движение. Чунмён был в ужасе, он боялся смерти, как и все люди. Омега откровенно рыдал, прозрачные слёзы катились из глаз по щекам, а затем спускались по шее и прямо на грудь. Теперь Чунмён боялся, ведь Сехун мог возненавидеть его, подумать, что ему нравятся эти прикосновения.

Омега громко закричал, стоило альфе войти в него. Тогда Чунмён был настолько худым, что тело альфы казалось громадным и сильным. Ифань буквально разрывал своего мужа, который продолжал стонать от боли, иногда пытаясь заглушить их, утыкаясь лицом в кровать. Сехун продолжал смотреть, он знал, что его брат сошёл с ума и в любой момент мог действительно достать нож, которым с легкостью перерезал бы омеге горло.

Пытка продолжалась недолго, Ифаню надоели лица своих пленников, и он решил отпустить их, перед этим оставив несколько синяков на лице омеги и перевернув стул с Сехуном, который с громким звуком ударился об пол.

Засыпал альфа с улыбкой на лице, довольный собой и своими действиями. Он принял правила Бэкхёна и согласился на поединок, потому что был уверен в своей победе. Что мог сделать омега, против альфы? Ифань знал, что ничего.

***

— Чанёль, — Бэкхён стоял над телом еле дышавшего Чанёля. Тот лежал в палатке на мягких подушках. Омега всматривался в его прекрасное спокойное лицо. Раны начали затягиваться, но он до сих пор не приходил в сознание. Бэкхёну хотелось исполнить своё обещание, он хотел спросить у него разрешения на бой с Ифанем, но теперь не имел возможности этого сделать.

Он аккуратно прикоснулся к  его щеке,  на губах появилась улыбка, а на глазах слёзы. Бэкхён потянулся к тёплым бледным губам альфы, надеясь поцеловать его в последний раз.  Он очень удивился, когда ему начали отвечать, а чужие руки оказались у него за спиной. Бэкхён сразу отпрянул и увидел перед собой Чанёля, его глаза были открыты, а грудь часто вздымалась.

— Бэкхён? Что случилось? — он попытался встать, но омега не позволил ему сделать этого.

— Мы проигрываем, Чанёль. Я хотел попросить тебя, я ведь обещал…

Чанёль еле слышал его слова. Как бы он не хотел защитить своего омегу ему это не удалось. И если он не разрешит ему, то Ифань одержит победу. Но если он позволил ему, то пойдёт на большой риск. Он так любил этого омегу, ему совсем не хотелось его смерти. Он ведь сам должен был его защитить и проиграл.

— Иди, Бэкхён. Я не могу отказать тебе, как бы мне этого не хотелось.

— Спасибо, и чтобы не случилось, я люблю тебя, — омега коснулся его руки и почувствовал прилив сил.

За спиной омеги стояли тысячи Воинов, готовых броситься в бой в случае поражения. Бэкхён был одет в одни из прекраснейших доспехов, которые подчеркивали весь его ровный стан. Гордо вскинутая голова, твердые ровные шаги и хитрая ухмылка на лице, помогали ему показать себя, как сильного и независимого.

Омега вытащил меч из ножен. Время словно остановилось, он должен отомстить за Чунмёна, Сехуна, Чанёля и Харина. За тех, кого обидел Ифань и в том числе за себя. Он также должен был тянуть время, он надеялся, что придёт подмога, ведь если он победит, армии Ифаня будет уже нечего терять, и она кинется в бой. Тогда это будут не солдаты, понимающие ситуацию, а такие же сумасшедшие, как Ифань, простолюдины.

Ву также обнажил свой меч. Он напрыгнул на него первым, держа меч в обоих руках. Бэкхён легко отразил этот удар и попытался ударить по ногам, но Ифань подпрыгнул и попытался ударить его в бок. Бэкхён продолжал уклоняться и защищаться, изредка нападая. Он не был сильнее Чонина или Чанёля, он имел совсем другой стиль боя, не такой агрессивный, каким пользовалось большинство альф, в том числе и сам Ифань. Омега ждал, когда соперник устанет, стараясь тянуть время.

Бэкхён в очередной раз отпрыгнул, заставляя Ифаня ударить мечом о землю. Альфа становился с каждой секундой всё злее, а его удары всё резче, из-за чего Бэкхёну становилось сложнее уворачиваться. План омеги начал рушиться, потому что он сам начал уставать. Пот аккуратными каплями стекал по его лицу и шее.

Он продолжал отражать удары, но его руки слабели и становились тяжелее с каждым новым ударом, казалось и сам меч становился более хрупким, а удары Ифаня более сильными. Бэкхён упал, его ноги дрожали и больше не могли держать его тело. Омега чувствовал, что этот удар был последним. Лязг и треск. С таким звуком сломался его меч.

Бэкхён заторможено смотрел на осколки меча, которые блестели на солнце. Он словно погрузился под воду, его уши заложило, и он ничего не мог слышать, говорить. Он проиграл. Слезы обиды скопились в уголках глаз.

— Теперь ты вернёшься к привычной для тебя жизни, моя спальня уже заждалась тебя, — Ифань был уверен в своей победе. Он наклонился к омеге и ухватил его за горло, начиная медленно поднимать. Ему хотелось припугнуть Бэкхёна. Ноги омеги оторвались от земли, но он не забился в агонии, а внимательно смотрел на альфу. Улыбка появилась на его лице, но Ифань не понял, чем она была вызвана, а в следующую секунду его пронзила острая боль. Осколок меча Бэкхёна впился в его шею. Рука его ослабла, и он упал на землю, словно бездушный предмет, каким он и был.

Минуту все молча наблюдали за его смертью, а в следующую секунду воины с двух сторон набросились друг на друга. Сразу же на Бэкхёна хотели накинуться несколько воинов, но перед ним появился человек, который разбил их всех одним ударом. Подняв голову, он понял, что этот человек был не из их армии, в его руках была обычная сабля, которую использовали бандиты или… Пираты?

В следующую минуту к нему побежал Минсок, который отвёл его в безопасное место, где он пролежал несколько часов, осознавая свой поступок. Он убил человека, лишил его жизни. Но имел ли он на это право? Считался ли он теперь плохим человеком? Могли он поступить иначе? Повторил бы он, если бы была возможность?

«Я бы повторил, я бы убил его снова, ведь он разрушил не только мою жизнь», — понял омега. Откинув голову на ствол дерева, он осмотрелся. Чанёль сидел совсем рядом, он был в сознании, Бэкхён знал, что он всё видел. Рука альфы лежала ладонью вверх, и омега аккуратно вложил свою руку в его. Они наконец-то победили.


	23. Счастье

— Бэкхён… — позвал кто-то спящего омегу. Он открыл глаза и внимательно посмотрел на взволнованное лицо Кёнсу.

Они остановились в поместье Эльри. Бэкхён лежал на огромной кровати со множеством подушек. На его лоб была положена холодная салфетка, которой должна была сбить температуру. Под глазами омеги уже спадали болезненные синяки. Он продолжал рассматривать своего друга и, улыбнувшись, произнес:

— Ты похудел.

— Конечно, почти четыре килограмма, я не вставал с постели последний месяц, если помнишь.

— Альфа?

— Альфа. Прости, мы не отпраздновали твой день рождения, во дворце будет огромный праздник. Мы победили в один день с твоим рождением.

— Правда? Теперь мой день рождения — праздник нации? — омега продолжал улыбаться. Ему было так легко на душе, даже несмотря на то что он сделал.

— Но это ещё не всё.

— Не всё?

— Ты беременный.

— Не может быть, мне нельзя, — начал паниковать омега. Он был не готов, ему ведь только двадцать лет. Да и будет Чанёль рад этому ребёнку? Не будет ли это больно для него, ведь Харин умер совсем не так давно. Сам Бэкхён боялся, боялся не полюбить своего ребёнка. Харин был уже взрослым, когда они встретились, а маленькие дети для него это нечто ужасное.

— Боже, Бэкхён! Что значит нельзя?

— До свадьбы! Его отец убьёт меня!

— Успокойся, тебе просто нужно поговорить с Чанёлем, я позову его, — Кёнсу вышел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

Бэкхён остался в тишине, один на один со своими мыслями. Он рассматривал свои ладони, думая о том, что он ими сделал. Яркий и тёплый солнечный свет падал на его кровать, лицо, доставляя приятные ощущения. Он размышлял не очень долго, но в конце концов успокоился. Чанёль любил его и обязательно полюбит их ребёнка, но он не знал, чего ожидать от Исыля, который не хотел, чтобы его сына опять бросили.

Омега знал, что не поступит так, но мнение отца Чанёля не могло его не задевать. Он испытывал желание понравиться этому человеку, потому что видел, как к нему тянутся. Бэкхёну хотелось стать таким же величественным

— Бэкхён, что случилось? — в комнату вошёл Чанёль. Верхняя часть его тела была изранена и обмотана тканью. Бэкхён смутился, увидев почти обнаженное тело своего альфы. Он вспыхнул и поспешил отвести взгляд.

— Ты ещё не знаешь? У нас будет ребенок…

— Я так счастлив, — превозмогая боль в ранах, Чанёль подлетел к нему. Сев на кровать совсем неподалеку от омеги, он взял его руки в свои и поцеловал их.

— Правда? — удивился Бэкхён, хотя и не сомневался, что Аль отреагирует так.

— Конечно, как только мы вернёмся во дворец, я сделаю тебе предложение. Ты же ответишь да? Я знаю, что ответишь!

Чанёль припал к губам омеги в нежном поцелуе. Он не мог выразить свое счастье словами, а потому решил показать его действием. Он так любил губы этого омеги, его тело в котором теперь росло ещё одно прекрасное создание. Альфа ещё не рассказывал о других своих планах, но был уверен, что Бэкхёну они понравятся. Прервав поцелуй Чанёль уткнулся своим лбом в лоб омеги и тихо произнес:

— Я люблю тебя.

— Я тебя тоже, — ответил омега, понимая, что ребенок не такое уж и страшное событие. Если Чанёль рад, то почему он должен грустить?

***

Обратная дорога показалась очень быстрой, Бэкхён и Чанёль большую её часть спали, восстанавливая свои силы. Минсок и Чондэ вместе с огромным количеством пиратов отправились по морскому пути. Омега гордился собой, понимая, что смог отказать своему истинному ради Чондэ, которому пришлось пожертвовать всеми своими деньгами, чтобы убедить элиту пиратов вступить в войну. Альфа был так рад встрече с Минсоком, он искренне любил его последние пять лет и уже был готов сделать ему предложение, но денег на кольцо теперь не было…

Столица не претерпела значительных изменений, война не дошла до неё. Местных жителей стало намного больше за счет беженцев. Главный город наполнился жизнью, купцы уже во всю начали торговать, людям выплатили небольшую часть из казны. Каждой семье потерявшей кормильца выплачивали огромную сумму, которая не могла в полной мере оплатить потерю. Бэкхён не отлипал от окна весь их путь по городу. Все омеги вышли на площадь, чтобы поприветствовать героев. Они слышали о беременном омеге, спасшим их страну и не могли не восхищаться им. Бэкхён отметил, что большая часть находились на улице без накидок, которые были ему противны. Они верили в свою силу, а потому решили больше не прятаться под плотной тканью.

Чанёль видел улыбающегося омегу и понимал правильность своего решения. Он лично подписал указ о эмансипации омег, который теперь могли носить такую же одежду, как и альфы, заниматься военным делом, жаловаться на мужа. На этом балу он расскажет об этом Бэкхёну.

Исыль кинулся к Чанёлю, такой же радостный, как и все жители. Всё к чему он когда-то стремился свершилось, теперь омеги были свободны. Он заключил в свои объятия Бэкхёна, расцеловал его щёки и поблагодарил со всей учтивостью. Омега был героем для всех.

К его удивлению в замке было очень пусто, ни одного графа или другого важного человека, только слуги суетливо бегали из стороны в сторону. Омега вспомнил слова альфы о том, что он выгонит из дворца всю знать и понял, что произошло.

Бальный зал уже украсили свежими цветами, всеми командовала уже знакомая стройная фигура. Сонха хотела быть полезной, чтобы не покинуть дворец, поэтому старалась изо всех сил. Она по-прежнему любила Бэкхёна, но понимала, что с ним ей уже ничего не светит.

— Сонха? — удивился омега подходя к ней.

— А ты не узнал меня?

— Ты изменилась.

— Мы все изменились, и всё благодаря тебе.

— Не переоценивай меня, я просто убил самого большого монстра, но не его армию.

— Я немного не об этом, но этот большой монстр был единственным думающим монстром, — Сонха улыбнулась и, развернувшись, вышла из зала, оставляя омегу одного.

Бэкхён наслаждался теплотой этой комнаты. Он не прекращал улыбаться. Закрыв глаза омега закружился в вальсе, ему так хотелось танцевать от счастья, что он и делал. Он понимал, что настал конец его метаниям и страданиям. Бэкхён не заметил, как у него начала кружиться голова и его подхватили крепкие тёплые руки. Теперь они кружились в вальсе вместе. Чанёль так же был счастлив.

Бэкхён совсем не заметил, как заиграла музыка и официальный приём начался. Все кланялись ему и просили поцеловать его руки, которыми был повержен враг. Минсок и Чен стояли в стороне, они не выглядели по-королевски, а потому и говорить с ними никто не хотел. Омеге удалось это исправить, всего лишь подойдя к ним.

Многие альфы хотели потанцевать с ним, и омега не мог отказать им, потому что ему тоже хотелось танцевать. Когда в очередной раз он принял предложение, музыка внезапно остановилась. Все обратили внимание на короля, который попросил Бэкхёна подойти к нему. Омега послушно приблизился и увидел в руках альфы меч.

— Сегодня мы празднуем победу, которую принёс нам этот омега. Также благодаря ему омеги больше не зависят от альф. Я, как король, должен наградить его, — начал свою речь альфа, беря омегу за руку, — Сегодня он станет первым омегой, которого посвятят в рыцари.

Бэкхён вспыхнул и встал на колени, мягкая подушка уже лежала на нужном месте, он знал, как посвящали в рыцари. Он был напуган и смущен, все его нутро трепетало, когда холодная сталь коснулась сначала одного его плеча, а затем другого. Поднявшись с колен омега принял из рук монарха свой герб и документ дающий ему собственное имение, он стал не только рыцарем, но и графом. Зал крикнул громкое: «Ура», и танцы продолжились.

Бэкхён находился в приподнятом настроении до конца вечера. Его сопроводили в малую гостиную, где его уже ждали Чанёль, Исыль, Минсок и Чондэ, а также Кёнсу с Чонином. Омега удивился, потому что не понимал, что происходило. Все внимательно смотрели на него. Исыль подошёл и тихо сказал ему на ушко:

— Надеюсь ты помнишь наш разговор, — он подмигнул и отошёл в сторону, открывая взволнованного Чанёля.

Альфа встал перед ним на одно колено и уже уверенный в своих чувствах и чувствах омеги показал ему самое дорогое кольцо на континенте:

— Ты станешь моим мужем? — с надеждой в глазах, спросил он.

— Ни за что… — улыбнулся в ответ его истинный.

— Но почему? — Чанёль был озадачен, ему стало немного неловко, ведь он считал, что Бэкхён его любит.

— Я перепутал слова, да? Я имел в виду, что мне не нужно кольцо, лучше отдай его Чондэ, а мне достаточно одного тебя, — слова омеги заставил всех выдохнуть. Чанёль поднялся с колена, держа в руках кольцо. Бэкхён накрыл его руки своими, призывая убрать кольцо.

— Это да или нет? — неуверенно спросил Чанёль.

— Конечно, да, — омега кинулся к нему на шею.


	24. Эпилог

**Пятнадцать лет спустя**

Ровно пятнадцать лет назад Сехун взошёл на престол. Четырнадцать лет назад он взял в мужья Чунмёна и принял его годовалого сына, своего племянника. Ещё через несколько лет у них появилась общая дочь-омега. Когда-то воевавшие королевства стали очень дружны и часто приезжали с делегациями друг к другу.

В этот раз они решили собраться в Кроносе. Сехун очень сильно изменил ситуацию в королевстве, он начал воспитывать в людях любовь к их соседям, организовывая различные ярмарки, помогая чужеземным музыкантам выступать в престижных заведениях, сам отправлял талантливых людей заграницу.

Гости должны были прибыть к ужину, поэтому огромный деревянный стол уже накрывали. Гостей ожидалось очень много, комнаты начали готовить ещё две недели назад, учитывая особенности каждой семьи. Чунмён занимался этим вместе со своим старшим сыном-альфой и средней дочерью-омегой, каждый внимательно изучал комнату, смотрел на её гарнитур и что-то записывал на листочек, вечером они садились и высказывали своё мнение.

— Почему дядя Бэкхён и дядя Чанёль будут жить далеко от детей? — спросил альфа у отца.

— Они очень шумные и не будут давать детям спать, — ответил Чунмён.

— А что они делают по ночам? — спросила уже омега.

— Они играют, — продолжая разбирать бумаги отвечал старший.

— Почему нам нельзя по ночам играть? — не унимался альфа.

— Вы ещё недостаточно большие.

— Мне почти пятнадцать!

— А мне тринадцать!

— А дяде Бэкхёну уже тридцать пять, так что до этого возраста больше не спрашивайте меня об этом, — Чунмён поднялся и, отряхнувшись вышел из детской.

— Почему все взрослые так любят играть по ночам? — спросила девочка, понимая, что не получит ответа.

***

Бэкхён придерживая свой округлившийся живот вышел из кареты. Чанёль держал его руку, помогая. Из соседней кареты вылетели дети, а за ними следом и гувернантка. Кёнсу вместе со своим мужем и двумя детьми вышли из третьей кареты. Все были в приподнятом настроении, они знали, что этот вечер будет наполнен только радостью.

За столом не было лишних людей, только самые близкие. Только увидев Бэкхёна, Чунмён вскрикнул:

— Опять? Боже, мне скоро придётся убить твоего альфу!

— Я не мог ему отказать, он так хотел ещё одного, — изображая невинность ответил Бэкхён.

— То есть пяти ему недостаточно? — скептически смотря на Чанёля, сказал Чунмён.

— Недостаточно, — вмешался альфа.

Чунмён закрыл глаза, принимая своё поражение. Он любил детей Бэкхёна, они все были точной копией отца-омеги, но среди его детей не было ни одного омеги или беты, все поголовно были альфами.

Бэкхён выглядел достаточно здоровым, чтобы выносить ещё столько же детей, но Чунмён, как и Кёнсу, переживал за него. Только едва заметные морщинки могли выдать возраст Бэкхёна, который до сих пор выглядел на двадцать.

Усадив всех гостей, они продолжили свой разговор, но уже на другие темы. Бэкхён сидел между Чанёлем и своим старшим сыном, который постоянно спрашивал его о средней дочери Чунмёна.

— Пап?

— Что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно поинтересовался, омега.

— Эль такая красивая, могу я пригласить её к нам?

— Спросишь у её папы, завтра, — омега хотел сказать что-то ещё, но к нему обратился Сехун.

— А Минсок и Чондэ чем сейчас заняты?

— Как обычно грабят наши корабли и детей этому учат.

— Он правда последнего родил прямо на корабле? — спросил Чунмён, его очень заинтересованный этим слухом.

— Правда, они так увлечены друг другом и морем, что не хотят расставаться.

Чанёль начал разговор о том, как не мог остановить Бэкхёна, когда тот начал посвящать всех омег в рыцари, даже беременным ему хотелось продолжать это делать, но Чанёль запрещал ему поднимать меч. Бэкхён весь оставшийся день не мог перестать злиться на него.

После Кёнсу рассказал о школе в которой преподавал биологию для будущих лекарей. Он много говорил о своих учениках, лучшим из которых был его старший сын, которым он безмерно гордился. Чонин рассказывал о недавней хорошей охоте вместе с наследными принцами, Чанёль гордо держал голову во время этого рассказа и внимательно смотрел на сыновей.

Когда вина в алкоголе стало слишком много, Чанёль начал жаловаться своему омеге, на то что хочет дочку. Бэкхён невольно расплакался, вспомнив, как Харин просил у него сестрёнку. Омега начал со слезами на глазах рассказывать, как до сих пор ходил к его могилке и менял цветы. К концу вечера все взрослые дружно плакали, а дети уже давно спали в своих комнатах.

***

Минсок смотрел вперед, где за морем находился его прежний дом. Но теперь у него был новый, дом полный новых друзей, любви, детей. Чондэ теперь был рядом и не собирался покидать его. Пусть Минсок и скучал по своему саду и цветам, что росли в нем, но теперь у него были совсем другие цветы.

Море дало ему долгожданную свободу. Иногда они останавливались на пиратском острове в их доме, часто чтобы купить продукты и одежду или починить корабль. Детей омега учил сам, стараясь дать им всё самое лучшее и отучить от всего плохого, чему его учили дяди-пираты.

Пять лет он ждал воссоединения с Чондэ, но получил не только свою любовь, но и истинную свободу. Теперь холодный ветер трепал его волосы и одежду, рядом стоял Чондэ также наслаждающийся моментом, а дети продолжали бегать по палубе.

— Капитан, торговый корабль! — прокричал впередсмотрящий.

— Убрать детей с палубы! — вскрикнул Чондэ ловя старшую дочь за руку, оставляя её на месте.

Чондэ приказал поднять флаг, показывая свои намерения. В ответ торговый корабль поднял белый флаг и начал приближаться. Подтолкнув вперед дочь, Чен кивком указал ей на капитана корабля.

— Простите… Не могли бы вы отдать нам своё золото? — спросила девочка.

— Хах, — усмехнулся капитан. — Первый раз?

Девочка неуверенно кивнула.

— За это могу дать только десять золотых.

— Ну, капитан по старой дружбе подкиньте ещё десять, — вмешался Минсок, понимая, что благодаря ему, дочь выросла слишком мягкой.

— Так уж и быть, но в следующий раз будь посмелее, — кинув мешок с золотом, он подмигнул улыбающейся девочке.

— В следующий раз я привяжу тебя к креслу в каюте, — сказал Чондэ, когда они оказались подальше от чужого корабля.

— Может лучше к кровати, — прошептал на ухо своему альфе Минсок.

***

Через пять месяцев Бэкхён родил дочку-омегу. Всеобщему счастью не было предела. Чанёль не выпускал новорожденную из рук. Все остальные дети также не отходили от неё, они все мечтали о сестрёнке.

Когда Бэкхён смог освободиться от забот, он решил в очередной раз навестить могилу Харина. Он принёс лилии, которые очень нравились ему самому, но он не знал нравились они ему. Присев на колени, он начал свой монолог:

— Я давно не приходил к тебе, мне нельзя было расстраиваться, а когда я здесь я не могу не грустить. Мы с Чанёлем все ещё помним и любим тебя, недавно, я исполнил данное тебе обещание, родил сестрёнку для тебя, — Бэкхён всхлипнул. — Жаль, что ты не увидишь ее, она так похожа на твоего папу, такая же громкая и точно также любит меня. Надеюсь ты счастлив, там, где ты сейчас, пусть я и не верю в бога, но я верю в то, что ты попал в рай, ты заслужил это, — омега еле успевал вытирать слёзы. Его тело дрожало из-за непрекращающихся рыданий.

Крепкие руки легли на его плечи. По щекам Чанёля также катились слёзы, они любили его, но нужно было отпустить. Бэкхён поднялся с колен и обнял в ответ своего альфу. «Я так люблю тебя», — прошептал омега, получая ответное признание.


End file.
